Family of Two
by slice141
Summary: Twilight had a younger brother that went missing 17 years ago after she moved in with Celestia. Now 7 years after she met her friends and brought back Princess Luna she's gonna get one big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Just something that popped into my head let me know what you think and if I should continue the story

"Talkin"

'thinkin'

**ANGER/YELLING**

"Daddy when are we going to meet aunt Twilight?" A young pegasus filly asked as she looked at the stallion next to her, she was a dull purple with a even duller shade of purple mane.

She had bright cyan eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. She had a black four pointed star with two small white four pointed stars as her cutie mark.

The stallion he was all black with a white mane and three gold bits with two swords that crossed over it as his mark as he likes to call it to save his man card in a mare ran world. He was a unicorn he was almost as large as a certain red male earth pony.

He had bright green eyes that looked as though they had whisps of smoke coming off them. He looked down at the little filly and smiled at her as she jumped on his back and peeked over his head as she smiled at him.

"We'll see her soon enough Star Dancer now calm down were fixing to come into the town now. If your good Ill get you a ice cream." He said as the litte filly beamed at her father.

"Ok daddy! Ill be good." She said as he smiled at her while they entered the town. As they walked his smile dropped he thought of how much he loved his daughter and how opposite his family was.

(Flashback)

"YOU STUPID BOY! WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU!" A blue unicorn stallion yelled at a small colt while a white mare ignored what was happening and stayed in the kitchen.

"What did I do dad I was just- SLAP!"

The young colt coiled into a ball as the rain of blows started as the young colts father rained blow after blow on the small colt, all because he borrowed his sisters magic books cause he wanted to be like her. Even though she told him it was ok to borrow it.

After his father was done beating on him he grabbed him up by his hair making him scream in pain.

SLAP! "Shutup your making my ears hurt you useless little shit. Now give your sister back her book or Ill give you a reason to scream. MOVE! You got two seconds to give her back her book or Ill start over for not listening to me!" He said as the little colt hobbled over to his sister as she ran to him but wasnt fast enough as she saw him covered in blue magic and smashed into a wall over and over again. All the while Shinning Armor smiled at the scene.

The little colt knew once his father was done his brother would have his turn. He looked over at his older and only sister and could see the saddness in her eyes as tears were falling down her face as she watched her father beat him into unconiousness. His last thoughts as a the darkness started to take him was how much he hated his family.

(End Flashback)

"Daddy you ok?" Star Dancer asked as she looked a her father who shook his and looked back at her.

"Yeah baby girl Im fine just had somethings on my mind." He said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You were thinking of _them_ again weren't you?" She asked as he lost his smile.

"Yeah I was. But its nothing baby girl Im fine now." He said as he nuzzled her making her smile a little at him.

"Ok daddy you know momma would be worried about you if she was here you know." She said as he nodded with a sad smile.

"Yeah she would wouldnt she?" He said as he looked up and heard her stomach rumble making him smile at her as she blushed.

"Come on baby girl lets get something to eat Im sure that your aunt can wait a little longer for her surprise." He said as she nodded and headed for a candy like house.

"Are we gonna eat the house?" She asked as they looked at the strange house.

"No silly all the food is inside! You guys must be new here Im Pinkie Pie whats your names?" A pink mare asked as she looked at the pair while bouncing in place.

"Ah you must my sister's friend that I heard about. Im-"

"PINKIE PIE! Come on Pinks we got to go help AJ with some harvesting." A rainbow mare said as she hovered by her friend and looked at the pair.

"Sorry to butt in but I need Pinkie for something at a friends house." She said as they nodded.

"Its fine we were just heading in to grab some chow. It was nice meeting you both Ms. Pinkie Pie and Dash." He said as they waved to the two mares.

"Pinkie who was that and how did he know our names?" Rainbow said as she saw the door to Sugar Cube corner close behind the two.

"I dont know, they know me cause I told them my name. Oh oh do you think their ninja's come to replace us with robots to take over Equestria?!" She said with a huge smile on her face as Rainbow's eye twitched as she stared at her friend.

"Pinkie Pie you are sooooo random. Come on lets go help Applejack ok?" She said with a sigh as her pink friend bounced behind her as they headed to Applejacks house.

(Sugar Cube Corner)

Star Dancer and her father walked into the resturant and drooled at the smell as a mare with a blue coat and a pink mane came up to them.

"Oh hello dearys I dont think Ive seen you two here before. Is this your first time in Ponyville? Im and that orange stallion over there is my husband . What's your names?" She asked as they smiled at the friendly mare.

"Good to meet you this is my daughter Star Dancer. My name is-"

"Honey could you help me please?!" called out as a large group of ponys walked in.

"One minute dear!" called back to him as she looked back at him.

"What can I get you dears?"

"Ill just have some apple fritters, what do you want baby girl?" The stallion said as he looked at his daughter.

"Ill take some cherry dumplings." She said as nodded and rushed to go help her husband.

"So dad where are we gonna stay? Didnt you say you already found a place to live right?" She asked with a little concern.

"Yes baby girl I wouldnt have taken us all the way from Manehatten just to come here and not have a place to live. We got a place over by where theres a lake. It sits right by it and we own that whole area just the two of us." He said with a sad smile.

"Yeah. Do you think that mom would have liked it daddy?" Star Dancer asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah baby girl its was your mothers dream to live near a lake with a lot of land for our kids to play. She would be so proud of how much you've grown." He said as he smiled down at the little filly who had tears in her eyes before he wiped them away as she smiled up at him.

"Tell me what she was like again daddy." She said as she jumped up in his back and snuggled into his neck. She loved how comfortable he was to lay on.

"Ok. Well she was all white with a blonde mane and tail, she was a pegasus. She was very out going and loved to have fun with her friends. She was a strong mare she hardley ever let anything bother her. She was also a very kind mare and very beautiful. I would sometimes wonder how in Equestria I married such a mare but I was very thankful to whatever god that was looking out for me that I met your mother. We got married in winter with all of our friends and family there except for _them_ of course. I sent a letter to your aunt but she never came. Hehehe I bet she wont even recognize me after so long. But the day I married your mother was the happiest day of my life. Next to the day you were born of course, that day was the best day of my life since you came into my life." He said as he turned to the little filly and frowned as he heard her sniffle.

"Whats the matter baby girl?" He asked as he used his magic to bring her infront of him.

"But Im the reasion why mom is,is DEAD!" She yelled as she burst into tears as he pulled her into him.

"Hey hey hey. Look at me baby girl. Look at me." He said as he lifted her head to make her look at him as he wiped the tears off her face.

"You are not the reason that your mother is gone baby girl. Your mother had complications during your birth. When the doctors pulled you out they just couldnt stop the bleeding. Its not your fault baby girl it was never your fault. I dont blame you so you shouldnt blame yourself. Besides I see a lot of your mother in you. Your smart, strong, funny, and a very kind filly. And one day Im gonna have to beat boys away from you since you already take after her so much now, and remember you got to take care of your old man when he gets older and cant move around that much." He said as she giggled and pushed on his chest.

"Your not gonna get old daddy, and besides I dont need any boys since I got you. Im just gonna stay with you forever daddy." She said as she wiped her face on his chest with a smile on her face.

"EWWW! Gross dont wipe your boogers on me girl." He said as she giggled.

"But my nose itches daddy and I cant get it." She said as she wiped her face again as he made gagging noices.

As the two laughed came with their meals.

"Here you go dears enjoy, if you need me just give me a yell or call to my husband." She said as the two nodded and dug into their meals.

"Hey daddy do you think Aunt Twilight will like me?" Star asked as he looked at her.

"Of course baby girl what makes you think she wouldnt?" He asked as he looked at her confused.

"Well I dont know. What if she dont like kids or I mess up and break something. I just dont want her to hate me." She said with her ears down and a scared frown on her face.

"You worry to much baby girl. If your aunt is like the sister that I used to know then she will love you." He said as he finished his meal followed by his daughter.

"Well baby girl you ready to go see your aunt?" He asked as he put the right amount of bits on the table as well as a nice sized tip.

"Yep if she is anything like you said I cant wait to see her." The little filly said as she climbed on his back.

"Ok then well Pie and Rainbow Dash headed in that direction. Hold on let me go ask where this AJ's farm is since said something about harvesting." He said as Star Dancer watched her father trot over to and started to talk to her before she pointed down the main road before he thanked her and trotted back to her.

"So did you get it?" She asked as he got closer.

"Yep said if we head down this road then we'll come right up on it, we couldnt miss it. So be on the look out for Sweet Apple Achers." He said as she jumped up on his back.

"OK LETS GOOOO!" She yelled as he reared up getting a squeal from her as he took off down the road.

(Sweet Apple Achers)

Twilight had just got done helping Applejack putting away the last of the havested apples in her apple cellar.

"So Twi. what'chall doin now that were done?" Applejack asked as they were walking back up the stairs.

"I dont know Applejack but I want to check out these ponys that know Rainbow and Pinkie only people in my family that know about you guys are my brother and parents." She said while thinking

'There's no way that HE knows them. Unless he's been keeping tabs on me which I wouldnt doubt. Ohhhh what if it is HIM, I hope it isnt Im not ready for company and I havent seen HIM in so long, the library is a mess. OOOOHHHH WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?' Twilight thought as they made it up to the top.

Applejack looked at her friend who was panicing as she started to pace.

"Uh Twi you ok?" Applejack asked as she watched her friend panic even more.

"Ohhhh Applejack what am I gonna do?! The library is a mess, Im all sweaty from the harvest and if it is HIM how will I know I havent seen him in over 17 years. After I moved into the dorms for school he went missing. Everyone else gave up on him but I know he's alive since he sent me a wedding invite about 7 years ago but I couldnt go because of the whole Nightmare Moon thing. OHHH WHAT IF HE'S MAD AT ME! I didnt do it on purpose I swear I didnt." She said as her other friends started to come over and watch as she started to panic more and more.

"Um is Twilight going to be ok? A timid voice asked as Rainbow looked at her.

"I dont know Fluttershy last time she acted like this was when she didnt have a letter for Princess Celestia." Rainbow said as they all stared at Twilight before she stopped and looked up at them.

"Come on guys what if its HIM! What am I going to say help me out here!" She said begging as they came up to her.

"Ok darling calm down. Who is this HIM you keep talking about?" A elagant pony asked as she flipped her hair.

"Oh Rarity its my-" She stopped as she looked behind them and saw a dust cloud coming towards the farm before it stopped at the gate.

"HELLLOOOO IS ANYPONY HOME? !?" A deep voice yelled out. As the dust cleared they saw a large stallion with a small pegasus filly his back hopping up and down with a large smile on her face.

"WHOOOOO DAD THAT WAS AWESOME!" The filly yelled as the large stallion looked back at her. While the girls walked towards him.

"Calm down baby girl your aunt's coming." He said as the filly calmed down while she looked at all the mares coming up to them.

"Which one is she daddy?" She said getting excited again while he smiled at her.

"Just look for the one with the most shocked look in her face." He said as he looked at the 6 mares coming towards him.

"Howdey partner how can I help yall and how did you know mah name?" Applejack asked as they all looked at him while one mare was near faint as she looked at the huge stallion.

"Oh come on everyone knows you guys. Honest Applejack, Generous Rarity, laughing Pinkie Pie, Loyal Rainbow Dash, Kind Fluttershy and last but not least Ms. Magic herself-"

"AUNT TWILIGHT!" Star Dancer screamed as she jumped at the mare who caught her while the filly nuzzled the shocked mares chest as she looked at the stallion in shock as tears came to her face.

"Its been a long time LT." He said as he pulled the two girls into a hug as Twilight burst into tears and wrapped her hooves around his large neck and squeezed as he held her while she cried into his chest and her body shook in happy sobs. After a while she pulled back but didnt let go as he motioned for Star Dancer to come over to them.

"LT I want you to meet my daughter and your niece. Her name is Star Dancer." He said as Twilight looked at the little filly and smiled a wide smile.

"Hello Star Dancer Im sure your father has told you some things about our family?" She asked as the smile on the little fillies face dropped.

"Yeah daddy told me all about _them_. Daddy said that you were the only real family he has." She said as Twilight nodded.

"Yes they arent well liked by your father, not after what they did to him." Twilight said as she looked at the fillies father.

"So if you dont mind me ask-" She was stopped as he put a large hoof on her mouth and looked at her then nodded his head in Stars Dancer's direction who was busy talking to Fluttershy.

"Not here LT we'll talk when we get to your place. I want to see how big Spikes gotten since I last saw him." He said as Applejack and Rarity walked up to him.

"Hello good sir Im Rarity can I ask your name." She asked as he looked at her and took her hoof and kissed it as he looked at her as she smiled with a blush.

"Of course ma'am my name is-"

"DADDY! Ms Fluttershy said I could help her with her animals is that ok?" She asked as he smiled.

" You can help tomorrow baby girl, remember that were staying with Aunt Twilight tonight before we move into our new home. Ill come with you and help if you want me to. Besides we need to take a bath." He said as she nodded and started to talk to Rainbow Dash.

"His name is Dark Star and he is my little brother." Twilight said as all the girls jaws dropped as they looked at the very large stallion.

"Thats right, Im the youngest of the Sparkle family." He said as he smiled at the mares while Star Dancer jumped on Twilights back.

"Your Twilights little brother? I never knew you had a younger brother Twilight why didnt you tell us." Rarity said as she took a GOOD look at the stallion and smiled with a small blush.

"Well we've been out of touch for a long time." She said as Rarity looked at him with a smile.

"So tell me about yourself Star." Rarity said as the other mares sat down.

"Awww Ms. Rarity I figured you would recognize one of your major buyers. You hurt me ." He said as her eyes went wide.

"You, you mean that YOUR the that buys all of my best work in stallion wear." She said in shock as he just nodded as she fainted before he caught her with his magic.

"I dont understand I just get her to make her best work for when I do business trips." He said as Rarity looked at him.

"Such a gentalcolt, but you can put me down . As for my reaction, well darling what did you expect from me? Your one of my top buyers besides Fancy Pants." She said as he put her down while she looked up at him.

"Aw but its nothing your suits have helped me win more partners and if Im right boosted your business as well after I dropped your name to some VIP's on my trips." He said as she nodded.

"Indeed Ive had serveral orders come from many unknowns that I never worked with that said I was the best to come to when it came to suits and dresses. I was wondering who was giving my name to such ponys to know me. So I thank you ." She said with a bow of her head.

"No thanks are needed . They wanted the best so I recommended you." He said as she smiled with a blush on her face.

"Still thank you." She said as he smiled at her and then turned to Twilight and smiled at her.

"DADDY IM THRISTY!" Star Dancer yelled as she was trying to fly next to Rainbow who was giving her pointers.

"Ok baby girl. Take some of the water that we brought with us." He said as he used his magic to hand her a bottle of water. He looked back at Twilight who walked up to him.

"So Dark where is her mother?" She asked as they looked at the filly who plopped down on the ground and was breathing hard as Dash went down and helped her up and gave her more pointers as he sighed and looked down at his sister.

"She passed away some time ago. She died giving birth to Star Dancer." He said as a tear fell from his eye as Twilight and the girls that were near him gasped.

"Oh you poor thing Im so sorry that happened to you. How long were you married?" Rarity asked as she looked at the stallion and put her hoof on his arm.

" We were married for 2 years before she gave birth to my little world over there." He said as he pointed to Star Dancer with a smile.

"Oh Im so sorry for your loss darling." Rarity said as her heart went out to the large stallion.

"Thank you . Even though my wife is gone from this plain she lives on in our daughter, and Im going to be with her every step of the way and help her with as much as I can for the future." He said as he looked at Twilight who had tears in her eyes before he wiped them away as Star Dancer ran up to him.

"Daddy said she would teach me how to fly with another filly named Scootaloo. Isnt that great?" She said as he picked her up with his magic and threw her up in the air as she fell on his back getting a giggle out of her.

"Thats great baby girl." He said as he looked at Rainbow Dash. "Thank you ." He said with a smile at the mare.

"Eh its no biggie." She said while she floated in the air above him as he laughed making her cock a eyebrow.

"Whats so funny?" She asked as she zipped up in front of him.

"Oh its just I was thinking how much my late wife was like a mix between you and Fluttershy." He said as she looked at him in shock.

"So where are you staying at Dark?" Twilight asked as he looked down at her.

"We're going to be staying out by the lake about a mile away from here." He said as he pointed west as she nodded.

"We just need a place to rest for tonight. If you cant LT Im sure we can find a hotel." He said she went wide eyed.

"No no no its no problem I have a extra bed that I can pull out for you guys." She said as he nodded before he looked at Star Dancer as she yawned.

"Daddy Im sleepy can we go to Aunt Twilights house?" Star Dancer asked as he looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"Sure sweetie come on Ill take you guys. Ill see you guys tomorrow ok?" Twilight said as she waved at her friends while they smiled and waved back.

"Ok darling Ill see you tomorrow." Rarity said

"Later Twilight I might see you tomorrow I have a few weather jobs around tomorrow." Rainbow said as she took to the sky with a last wave.

"Ill see you tomorrow Star Dancer and your dad to. Um if you want to." She said as he looked down at the mare.

"We'll be there ." He said as she let out a squeak.

"BY YOU GUYS COME BY SUGAR CUBE CORNER TOMORROW! I want to see your house." Pinkie said as she bounced around while they all just smiled and nodded to her.

"Bye Twi, bye Dark Star, bye Star Dancer."Applejack said with a wave as they walked away and said goodbye to them.

As they went down the road Twilight had a big smile on her face even though she was still a little shocked that her favorite brother was back and had been married and was a father while making her a aunt.

She looked up at her brother and couldnt help but smile at the content look on her face as he would look back at the filly that looked so small on his back. He looked down and smiled at her as he started to talk.

"So how have you been big sis? Got any coltfriends or marefriends that I need to set straight?" He said as she blushed and shook her head.

"No no no nothing like that, most of the time I stay studying helping my friends." She said as she saw his eyebrow arch.

"So no one that interests you or anything huh?" He asked as she snorted.

"I didnt say that." She said as her eyes went wide and clamped a hoof over her mouth.

"Ohhhh? My big sister has a crush? So who's the lucky stallion or mare?" He asked as her blush got bigger and bigger as tried to push him away but it was like trying to push away a wall.

"Come on Dark Star! Its a little embarrassing." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on LT I wont judge you. At least tell me if its a mare or stallion." He said as she sighed.

"Well its a stallion." She said as he smiled.

"Does he live here?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah he's been here for a while but usually hangs out with Derpy and Dinky." She said as he nodded.

"Ahhh so you like someone that could be already taken." He said as she sighed.

"Yeah but Im not going to get between them since I know that Derpy kinda likes him." She said as he nodded.

"Hm so if they do get together what are you going to do?" He asked as he looked at her in concern.

"Well I'll just move on, its not like we were ever together so its not something to cry about. Besides he isnt the only one that Im interested in." She said before she sighed and cursed herself as she looked up a her smiling brother.

"Come on spill." He said as she groaned but smiled.

"Well there is this earth pony mare I like." She said as he smiled while Twilight told him about the mare she liked as well as any other love interest she had while he gave her some insight on what she could do to talk to some of her love interests.

"Ok Dark Ive told you about mine what about you?" She asked before she clamped her hoof on her mouth.

"Oh Dark Im sorry I didnt mean anything by it." She said as he waved her off.

"No its fine Twi even though I love my late wife I know she wouldnt want me to be stuck on her. But yes Ive met a few mares in my travels that Ive had a interest in, but they only like physical things about me like my body or my money or how I travel alot. Nothing really lasted any longer than three months before I ended it. Besides Star here never liked any of them, they just never got along so if my baby girl couldnt get along with them then they had to go. Im actually surprised that she even talked to your friends, she'll usually stay by me and not say a word." He said while looking at the little filly who was sound asleep on his back.

"Really? Hm maybe you might find someone special here." She said as they came up Twilights front door.

"Hmm maybe." He said.

(Twilights house)

Spike had been taking a nap after he was done fixing up the library. He was curled up by the stairs before he heard the door open and Twilight talking to someone.

He got up and walked into the main part of the home and saw one of the largest stallions he had ever seen second only to Big Mac.

"Well look at you Spike you've grown up to be a fine young dragon. Last I remember of you, you were just getting your second tooth." The large stallion said as the baby dragon looked at him in awe.

"Spike this is my little brother Dark Star. You remember the colt that I told you about after I stopped talking to my family? Well this is him and he even had a daughter." She said as Spike saw a littel filly poke her head out from behind her fathers head and waved.

"Hi Spike."She said meekly with a small wave as he blushed at the filly.

"Um hi whats your name?" He asked as she jumped down and walked over to him.

"Im Star Dancer me and my daddy moved from Manehatten cause daddy wants to be somewhere that doesnt have so many loud ponies." She said with a wide smile as his face got redder before he looked at the huge stallion.

"Your Dark Star I pictured you a lot smaller." He said as Dark Star smiled.

"Sorry bro in my line of work you got to be strong." He said as Spike looked at him with interest.

"But anyway Twilight can we use your shower?" He asked as Star Dancer climbed on his back.

"Sure just head down the hallway there and its the door on your right." She said as he nodded.

"Thanks Aunt Twilight." Star Dancer said as she smiled at her.

"No problem sweetie. Oh and I know some fillies that you might like Ill intrduce you to them when we enroll you in school tomorrow." She said as she beamed at being in a school for the first time. Since she traveled with her father everywhere and he hired some of the best teachers he could find to teach her while he worked.

As the pair disappeared down the hall only hearing the deep rumble of Dark Stars laugh as a excited filly bounced up and down on his back talking about all the things she hoped to do at school. As Twilight smiled at her neice she looked down at Spike who had a small smile at the filly as well as a little blush.

"Spike are you blushing about my little neice?" She said with a smile as he stuttered out denial.

"N. !" He said as he looked back up at his long time friend.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say Spike." As Twilight trotted up to the shelf and grabbed a pair of towels and took them to the father and daughter as she heard them laughing making her smile.

"Here you go guys I got you some towels." She called to them as she heard them say thank you and the water turn off. She walked back to the main part of the house and up to her room to pull out the spare bed.

As Dark Star finished drying Star Dancer and himself they headed up to where they were going to sleep tonight and saw Spike already sound asleep and Twilight coming down with a towel as she headed for the shower.

"Oh Twilight why didnt you tell me to leave the water running for you?" He asked as she shrugged.

"Eh its no big deal. Your beds ready for you and Star Dancer ok just head up the stairs and its the bed on the left." She said as he nodded and looked back at Dancer and smiled as she fought sleep.

"Thanks Twilight. Im sure that you have a lot of questions about everything thats happened since I went missing but Ill tell you all about it tomorrow ok." He said as Twilight nodded.

"Ok little bro Im holding you to that." She said as she went to the bathroom to take herself a shower as Dark Star and Star Dancer went upstairs to go to bed.

As Twilight washed her mane she smiled that her little brother was alive and with a daughter no less. As she finished washing her hair and body she couldnt wait for what tomorrow will bring.

As she dried off and headed upstairs she saw her brother and neice snuggled up together. She almost laughted at how he was just to big for the bed since his hind legs hung over the end of the bed.

She pulled out a camera and took a picture of the moment as she giggled and climbed into the bed and used her magic to grab a pen and parchment as she began to write to Princess Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia:_

_Today Im very happy to write to you to tell you after so long of waiting and wondering, my younger brother Dark Star came back into my life. I have even better news, Im a Aunt to a cute little filly named Star Dancer. I just dont know how to describe how I feel right now. Im happy, sad, angry and just all around glad that he's ok. If you have any advice for me please let me know._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight sighed as she used her magic to hand the letter to her pet owl as he took off to Canterlot. Twilight smiled as she got comfortable and let sleep take her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok some of yall want me to keep going so im gonna keep goin for yall but dont expect fast updates. I still need to know who Dark should be paired with. So enjoy the chap. Post who you want in a review and ill count it up and see who has the most votes.

"Talkin"

'thinkin'

**ANGER/GROUP YELLING**

Dark Star woke up with a start as he used his magic to bring out a short sword from his travel bag. He scanned the room and saw that Twilight was still asleep and that Spike was gone.

He looked over and saw Star Dancer still asleep so he carefully climbed out of bed and walked down stairs to see Spike making breakfast. He sighed as he set the sword against the wall out of view of the young dragon as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Spike how did you sleep?" He asked as Spike turned with a start nearly spilling breakfast.

"Oh man you scared the crap out of me. I slept well enough." He said trying to calm down as he went back to making breakfast as Dark started to talk to him.

"Why are you making breakfast Spike? I figured that LT would have been cooking." He said as he saw Spike shudder.

"No offence to her but she couldnt cook to save her life." He said as he looked back and saw Dark shaking from trying to hold in a laugh since he could hear him snickering under his breath and could see tears starting to come to his eyes.

"So even after(snicker) after all this time Twi still cant (giggle) make toast without it blowing up in her face." He said as he put a hoof over his mouth as he snorted while Spike started to giggle.

"Nope every time she tried I had to take cover since the whole kitchen would explode." He said as he started to have a hard time breathing.

"You know the last time she tried to make me breakfast (HEHEHEHE) she make me a grilled cheese sandwitch but it ended up blowing a hole in the grill when she tried to use her magic to flip the sandwitch." He said as tears where pouring down his face, while Spike had his fist in his mouth trying not to bust a gut.

Just as it got to much Twilight walked into the kitchen followed by Star Dancer and thats all it took was one glance at the mare.

"Good morning guys." She said as the two boys looked at each other and lost it.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

They busted out laughing as the mare and filly looked at them confused as they came into the room and sat down as the boys calmed down. The two girls just looked at each other thinking dumb boys as they dug into their breakfast while the two boys would giggle every once in a while.

(Canterlot)

Celestia had just got done with a meeting and was heading to see if she got any mail from her beloved student. As she walked into her personal chamber she saw Twilights owl asleep on one of the perches she had made for him. She saw the letter Twilight sent her and smiled as she used her magic to open it as she started to read.

As she read her eyes got bigger and bigger in disbelief before her eyes started to water. She looked down and saw a picture of a large stallion and a little filly he had in his hooves. She smiled a sad smile as she looked at the stallion as fond memories came to her.

(Flashback)

A white mare with a blonde mane and tail with a cutie mark of half a moon and sun stood hiding with a smile on her face as she heard the door open and a deep voice that sent shivers down her spine called out to her.

"IM HOME! BABY YOU HOME?" He yelled before she heard him sigh.

"I guess she's working late again." He said as he walked into the kitchen. She frowned at what he said but she had a lot of work to do at the castle and it made her stay out late.

She knew that he missed her, since she longed for a night for just the two of them. So she made sure to get everything done today quickly so she could be home to be with her husband of 1 year.

Today was their anniversary and she had set up dinner for the two of them that was candle lit just for the two of them. She smiled as she heard him gasp and she went into action and flew up behind him and put her hooves over his eyes as she started to trail kisses down the back of his neck making him groan.

She smiled before she went wide eyed as he quickly turned and grabbed her pulling her into a deep kiss making her moan as she put her hooves around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes they pulled back and smiled at each other with nothing but love.

"Happy anniversary Dark Star." She said with a smile as he gave a big grin and pulled her into another kiss.

"Happy anniversary Solar Wind." He said as they both went and enjoyed the meal she prepared afterwards they went and had their alone time together.

(End Flashback)

Celestia smiled with teary eyes as she thought of that night. Nine months later her first and only child was born. She looked down at the little filly and smiled at how big she has gotten. She longed to see her family but she knew that they couldnt be together forever like she wanted to so badly.

So she had the doctors fake her death after the birth of her child. She felt horrible about what she did but she could never break his heart with a divorce since she knew that it would crush him even though her death wouldnt be easy she knew that he would move on and raise their daughter up well, and wouldnt question himself if he did something wrong if she were to divorce him.

She looked down at the little family before a sudden need to see them rose inside her. She looked back down at her husband and daughter and nodded as she quickly wrote down in a letter that she was going to visit soon. She used her magic to send the letter before she went to inform her guards of where she was going and she would be back soon.

(Ponyville)

Twilight was panicing. She had just gotten a letter from the princess that said she was going to come visit her and her brother. Dark Star as well as Spike and Star Dancer watched her with rasied eyebrows. Star Dancer looked up at her father confused.

"Daddy why is Aunt Twilight going crazy?" She asked as she watched her aunt freak out.

"Well sweetie your aunt is worried that Princess Celestia would be upset if she isnt perfect." He said as Twilight snapped her head to him making him flinch as she ran up to him.

"Bro I need you to run to Sugar Cube Corner and grab a few cupcakes and some tea! Here take this for the expences." She said as she shoved a sack of bits in his mouth and used her magic as she tried to push him out but with no luck.

"Twi you need to calm down ok. Just take deep breaths ok? Ill go grab this with lil Star. You, I want to relax so you dont have a stroke waiting for the pincess." He said as she started to protest but the look on his face told her that he wouldnt budge if she didnt settle down. She sighed as she nodded taking deep breaths while Spike looked at him wide eyed and in awe at how he got Twilight to calm down.

"Ok Dark just please hurry back ok?" She said as he nodded and took off with Star Dancer yelling in excitement.

Just as the door closed Twilight turned and saw Celestia teleport inside her home making her start to panic till she saw Celestia smile at her making her calm down.

"Twilight Sparkle my faithful student. How have you been my dear? Im sorry for just dropping by on such short notice." She said as Twilight smiled and went up and hugged her teacher who happily returned it.

"Its fine princess Im just surpised your here already I would have thought that you wouldnt be here till later." She said. As they pulled away Celestia smiled before looking around till she looked back at her student.

"Twilight where is your brother and your little niece that you talked about in your letter?" Celestia asked as Twilight smiled with a small blush.

"Umm well I sent them to go get some things for us. Are you staying for a while?" She asked as Celestia nodded.

"Ill be here for a little while, I wish to meet and know where you brother has been." Celestia said but still couldnt believe that her husband was Twilights little brother. She never asked about his past since he said that the past was in the past and he would rather it stay there.

(Sugar Cube Corner)

Dark Star and Star Dancer just got done purchasing the goods for Twilight and were on their way back.

"Hey daddy."

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Umm when am I going to school?"

"Well we'll go after the princess leaves and get you enrolled. Your aunt said something about some fillies yours age that go there so you can make some friends." He said as they walked down the street towards his sisters house.

"Umm do you think they will like me?" She asked as he looked down at her.

"I think youll do just fine baby girl you shouldnt worry so much. Besides everyone here is very nice so Im sure that you will make alot of friends." He said as they walked up to Twilights door and pushed it open.

"Ok daddy." She said with a smile before she saw Celestia and froze as well as her father.

Celesita didnt know that the ponies she came to see were behind her till she heard the bag fall to the ground. She turned startled and went wide eyed as she looked at the two. She had to hold back a massive urge to run up and scoop her daughter up and pull Dark Star into a kiss and tell them everything.

She was shaking with need to hold her family but held herself back as she saw the two shake their heads as tears came to Dark's eyes as the both looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Hello my little ponies. I hear that you are my students little bother and this must be the little filly niece that she wrote about in her letter." She said as he voice cracked a little with emotion but hid it well from Twilight and Star Dancer but the look on Dark Star's face told her he heard her. His head was cocked as he walked up to her with narrowed eyes.

Dark Star stared at the princess like he had known her on a personal level at one time. Her eyes were the same as his late wifes but held so much regret that it pained him. He stopped himself and shook his head as he looked back at her and smiled and bowed.

"Sorry your highness you just reminded me of someone that is close to my heart." He said as he stood back up as she looked down at him.

"Who do I remind you of?" She asked even though she knew what his answer was going to be.

"My late wife. She had the same eyes as you just not so much regret in them." He said as he looked down with a sigh.

"Oh Im sorry if I bring up bad memories." She said fighting the urge to comfort him.

"No you bring no bad memories at all princess I loved my wife with all my heart and I knew she loved me back with the way she would look at me or have our moments together." He said as he looked at his daughter who came up beside him and nuzzled his leg as he sighed.

"Im sorry for your loss sir." She said as she smiled at him and the little filly.

'I hurt him so much. I wish I could take it back and just be a wife and mother like I always wanted but the kingdom needs me and I cant leave Luna to do everything. It had to be done.' She thought as she kept the tears from falling.

"Well anyway your highness enough of all this you came to see Twilight and us, so what can we do for you?" He said as he picked up the bags he dropped and went to the kitchen while the others sat at the table as he went to frost the cupcakes and make the tea.

"Well first I would like to congradulate you on a safe return and wish to know why you never came to your sister till now?" Celestia asked as she judged his reaction.

Dark didnt even blink as he handed his daughter a cupcake as she munched it down and took a drink of tea. He looked at the princess dead in the eyes with a bit of shame but then he smiled as he looked back at his daughter.

"I did what I needed to do to give my little girl what she needed as far as a education, food, and roof over her head. Im not proud of what I had to do but ever since I was a little colt I would fight for money after I left my family. Then after some years as a merc I left the business to start my own private secruity company. So I pulled all my savings together and started off small going on solo missions and after a while hiring ex royal guards and went on squad missions like VIP protection and even open combat. Ive traveled the world fighting, killing just about everything under the sun, you name it Ive most likely done it. After a while when the company got big enough I stopped doing field missions and started to actually direct the missions from company with these." He said as he held up a tiny bit of something so they could see it. It was black and it was no bigger than a pebble.

"This is called a ear piece. It allows me to talk to anypony on the same channel as me. I got these from the Xien Empire. Those ponies are more advanced than you could imagine. Anyway after a successful mission given to us by the king there he offered these as a thank you and opened up trade to my company only." He said as he looked at them and saw they were all paying attention to him. Well except his little Star since she had heard this story before.

"So all this time you've been away you've been a merc?" Twilight asked as she looked at her little brother who just nodded his head.

"Yes even when I was married I was still doing missions. I would be gone for a few days and then come home to my wife who was always worried about me. But I didnt want to make her mad or worried anymore than she did so I just told her that I was going on a business trip." He said a he looked at the shocked face of Celestia as she stared at him.

'So everytime he left he was out on a mission. Thats why he would always come home tired out and just wanted to hold me through the night.' Celestia thought as she stared at her ex husband.

"Hehe actually met my wife on a mission. I was to protect some higher up in Manehatten. I was a building away from my clients office when I saw her. She was about to cross the road but never saw the carriage. I ran at her and pushed her out of the way but the carriage still hit me. I was banged up pretty bad but was happy she was ok." He said as he got a distant look on his face while a small smile started to come to him.

"Hahaha! She came running like timber wolves were after her before she slid up to me. She was crying saying something but I blacked out after a while. Last thing I remember was hearing her cry and the sirens of the paramedics coming and her beautiful face covered in tears before I said something to her and wiped a tear away." Dark said as he relived the memory. He looked back at them and smiled.

" I woke up a couple of days later to find the same mare at my bedside sound asleep. I couldnt help but smile at her before she woke up and hugged the crap out of me. I would never admit it to her face but she was damn strong when she was happy or angry. But we talked for a while and got to know each other better. After a while she left and so did I even thought she said not to strain myself, but I still had a mission to do. I completed it and went back to my hospital room around 3 that morning and went to sleep. The next day we had our first date with her treating me since she said I was her hero. The rest is history. We got married and loved each other very much." He said as his head dropped a little before he looked at his little girl and smiled.

**'HE LEFT THE HOSPITAL!' **Celestia thought in rage as she saw him look down before he looked at their daughter and smiled.

"I do regret never being able to tell my wife about what I really did but I dont think she would see me as the same stallion she married if she knew. Even though shes gone I wish I could tell her and hear her one last time and hope she could forgive me for lying to her all this time. But even though she's gone I got my little girl and no one will take her away from me. After I lost my wife and Star here was born I never went out on field missions again and only directed the ground teams during the mission. I couldnt live with myself if something happened to me and left my little girl alone. She didnt grow up with the greatest role models but they cared for her and tought her how to take care of herself as well as be there for her when I went on business trips to talk to a client. But now a days the company just does protection missions or rescue operations." He said with a sigh before he looked back up and saw them looking at him with mixed looks.

Twilight had a look of shock on her face while Spike had a crazy grin. He looked at the princess and could see her face was blank. He looked down again before he glanced at his little girl.

"Well I think we better leave Im sure you all dont want to see me right now so Im going to see my new house after I enroll Star Dancer in school." He said as he got up and headed for the door as Star Dancer jumped on his back and nuzzled him.

"Are we going to move again daddy?" She asked as he looked back at her then the kitchen where the others were.

"I dont know baby girl. I dont know" He said as they left with him slamming the door shut making them all snap out of their trances.

"Hey where did my brother go?" Twilight said as she started to look for him along with Celestia and Spike. The news of the things he did to survive and what his business used to do to make ends meat.

"I dont know I just zoned out for a second." Spike said before he looked at Twilight with a huge grin.

"Your brother is awesome Twilight!" He said as he went to go see if he was in Twilights lab.

Twilight looked at where Spike was before she shook her head and looked at her teacher.

"Princess you ok?" She was getting worried since she hadnt said anything yet.

"I dont know Twilight. Ive got a lot on my mind that I need to think about and I dont know where to begin." She said with a sigh before she turned away to hide the tears that came to her. After all this time and all the lies from both of them on their secret lives she just didnt know what to think anymore.

"I got to go Twilight I need to think about some things." She said as she teleported away after Twilight nodded her head and continued searching for her brother before she looked outside and saw them turn a corner.

"SPIKE I FOUND THEM BE BACK LATER!" She shouted down to him but didnt wait for him to respond.

As Dark Star and Star Dancer walked down the road to the school house he was blindsided by a purple blur.

"DARK STAR WHY DID YOU LEAVE!?" He looked up at the voice and saw his sister who was close to crying.

"LT? I thought that you wouldnt want to me there after i told you what ive been doing all this time. I didnt think you'd want to speak to me again." He said as he looked away before he felt her pull him into a loving hug.

"Dark I may not approve of what you did in the past but your my brother. Ill love you no matter what." She said as he hugged her closer.

"Thanks Twi. You always knew how to make me feel better." He said as he looked at his daughter.

"No baby we're not moving again." He said as she got a happy smile.

"YAY!"

"Ok baby girl lets get you to school ok." He said as he watched the filly bounce up and down.

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE BOUNCING ITS SO MUCH FUN!" Pinkie yelled as they all jumped in surprise.

"Pinkie! Dont do that you scared us!" Twilight said as the pink mare continued to bounce with Star Dancer.

"Dont be such a scaredy pony Twilight. Come on Star I can take you to meet all kinds of new friends!" Pinkie said as she started to bounce off towards the school as Dark looked at Pinkie and his daughter bounce away.

"Well I best go and sign her in." Dark Star said as he looked at his sister.

"Ok Ill be by your place later ok." She said as he nodded.

(School yard)

Star Dancer smiled as she bounced with Ms. Pinkie Pie before she slammed into the back of the mare who just giggled.

"We're here!" She said still bouncing as Star rubbed her head and looked at the school house before smiling.

"Wow it looks so cute!" She said as Pinkie stopped bouncing and nodded.

" I thought so to." She said as she looked behind her and smiled.

"HEY DARK STAR! ARE YOU GONNA SHOW ME YOUR HOUSE TODAY?!" She asked as he smiled at the energetic mare.

"Yes but I need to go help the movers with my equipment and furniture." He said as she nodded.

"OK ILL GO HELP." She said as she shot off before he could say anything.

"Oooook. Anyway, you ready baby girl?" He asked as the filly smiled and jumped on his back.

"Oh yeah! Come on daddy I cant wait to make some friends." She said as he smiled and was dragged into the school.

(With Cheerilee's class)

"Ok class today we're going to learn about the history of-" She was cut off as she heard a filly outside her class.

"OH COME ON THIS SCHOOL ISNT THAT BIG!" She yelled as Cheerilee smiled and opened the door to see a small filly in the hallway looking frustrated.

"Shouldnt you be in class young lady?" She said with a small smile before she heard a deep rumbling voice beside her.

"Sorry about that ma'am we're new in town and are a little turned around in the school. Its a lot bigger than it looks outside." Said the large black stallion next to her.

Cheerilee shook the shock away from her face and smiled at the stallion.

"Oh well what class are you looking for?" She asked as she stepped out in the hall and closed the door behind her as he used his magic to lift a paper up.

"Um room 3B?" He said as she smiled.

"OH! Well your in the right place. That's my classroom you must be Star Dancer." She said as she nodded bouncing in place.

"So your my teacher right?" She said as Cheerilee nodded with a smile as the little filly grinned and looked at her father.

"Ok daddy I got it from here." She said as he smiled and nodded.

"Ok baby girl have fun if you need me, you know how to get a hold of me." He said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead getting a smile from Cheerilee.

"Ok well it was good meeting you Mr?"

"Dark Star ma'am." He said as she smiled.

"Ok well Star our next PTA meeting is in two weeks and I would love to see you there." She said as he nodded and looked at Star Dancer.

"Ok baby keep your mic on and let me know if you need anything ok." He said as she nodded.

"Ok daddy love you." She said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Love you to have a good day at school ok." He said as she nodded and followed her teacher into the classroom as her father left to help with the moving.

(Classroom)

Star Dancer smiled as she looked at her class mates as they stared at her.

"Class this is our new student Star Dancer. Say hello to your class mates." Cheerilee said as the filly smile.

"Hi everypony! Im happy to finally be staying in one spot for the first time." She said as Cheerilee smiled and looked back at the class.

"Does anyone have any questions for Star Dancer?" She asked as Silver Spoon raised her hoof.

"Yea where did you come from?" She asked as Star Dancer smiled.

"Weeeeellll me and my daddy just came from Manehatten yesterday and stayed with my aunt Twilight. Daddy's going to be helping the movers today so he couldnt stay to say hey to everypony." She said as Diamond Tiara smiled.

"Where were you born?" She asked as the filly grinned.

"Canterlot! It was nice and all to live there but it was full pompus meanies. Princess Luna is nice though I got to stay at the castle one time since daddy was working with the royal guard." She said as Cheerilee moved to her desk.

"Ok everypony thats enough for today. Star Dancer why dont you sit next to Silver Spoon." She said as Star nodded and sat next to Silver Spoon and in front of a white unicorn filly.

"Ok class today we are going to be talking about Cutie Marks." She said as Star suddenly lost interest.

' Well I guess Im pretty far ahead of them.' Star thought as she slumped down in her chair.

As Cheerilee was talking of cutie marks she saw Silver Spoon look over at a filly with a red bow in her mane. She saw her throw a paper plane at her. She grabbed the plane out of the air and gave Silver spoon a smirk as she frowned at her and pointed to filly making her shake her head.

Star tossed the plane back to the filly who grumbled and went to throw the plane again before she was caught.

"SILVER SPOON! What could possibly be so important that it couldnt wait till recess?" Cheerilee said as she took the note.

"Its blank?" She said as the class laughed.

"Remind you of anypony?" The filly across the room said as Star Dancer narrowed her eyes and jumped up.

"HEY WHATS YOUR PROBLEM! JUST BECAUSE SOMEPONIES DONT HAVE THEIR CUTIE MARK YET DOESNT MEAN YOU HAVE TO PICK ON THEM!" She yelled as the class stopped laughing.

"Well obviously she isnt that-"

"Shutup! What do you know about working hard for a cutie mark! Especally since yours is the same as that stupid little crown on your head!" She said as the filly was speechless.

"Just because you have a cutie mark doesnt mean you go around making fun of ponies that dont have one. You fillies need to grow up and get over yourselves." She said as she saw some of the class smile at her as Silver Spoon and the other filly had narrowed eyes.

"Why are you sticking up for some blank flanks anyway? You dont even know anypony here why should you care?" The little filly asked as she smiled.

"Cause I was the same way. I was picked on by kids all over the world when I didnt have my cutie mark. It hurts and isnt cool. Besides I dont like it when ponies pick on others for no reason." She said as Cheerilee smiled.

"Ok thats enough everypony go to recess. Except you Diamond." She said as the others smiled and left.

As they got outside Star Dancer shot into the sky and layed down on a cloud as three fillies ran out looking for her. When they spotted her their mouths dropped.

"You know if you keep your mouths open like that a parasprites gonna fly into it." Star Dancer said as the fillies shook their head as she laughed and rolled over on the cloud smiling at them.

"So whats up?" She said as the three smiled up at her.

"Thanks fer helpin us and standin up to Diamond tiara and Silver Spoon. Mah names Applebloom and these are my friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." Applebloom said as the other two smiled when she pointed to them.

"Its nice to meet you guys. You know who I am. So you guys dont have your cutie marks yet right?" She said as she flew down to them much to Scootaloo's jealousy as they sighed.

"Yea no matter what we do we cant get our cutie marks." Scootaloo said as Star Dancer nodded.

"Well how bout I help you find them then." She said as they smiled with a nod.

(With Dark Star)

Dark Star was utterly amazed as he sat there on his butt with the moving crew as they just sat staring at how everything was put up and away like he had planed. The house was a two story three bedroom house with two bedrooms upstairs and a guest room downstairs.

He looked at the kitchen and saw all the food put away and his business equipment was in the guest bedroom that he was going to tranform into his office. He looked over on the couch and saw a exhausted Pinkie Pie sound asleep making him smile as he looked at the crew.

"Well guys thanks for bringing the stuff here. Heres a small tip for any trouble." He said as he gave a large bag that some bits in it to the worker.

"Um uh thanks Mr. Dark." One of the workers said as he nodded as he led them outside.

"Thank you again for your help guys sorry if Pinkie got in your way or anything." He said as the forman shook his head.

"Nah its fine. Id offer her a job but I dont think she would like it that much." He said as he went back to his men and took to the sky.

Dark Star went back inside and saw Pinkie still asleep as he smiled and used his magic to lift the mare on his back and headed to Twilights house.

As he walked he could feel the mare snuggle into his mane and take a deep breath. He sighed as he saw Twilights house come into view. As he got to the door he shot his hoof out stopping the door from smacking him in the face.

He peaked around the corner and saw Spike looking up at him before he smiled.

"HEY Dar- MMMMPHF!" He was stopped by a large hoof covering his face.

"Quiet Spike Pinkies asleep." He said in a harsh whisper as the little dragon looked up on his back to see the pink mare snoring.

"Sorry."

"Its fine where does she live so I can take her home."

" She lives at Surgar Cube Corner."

"Thanks Spike tell LT to come by the house when she gets a chance."

"Will do. See you later Dark Star." Spike said as he waved goodbye to him.

As Dark Star made his way through town he got many strange looks from everyone as he passed by them. As he made it to Pinkies place he felt her stir on his back and yawn before wrapping her hooves around his neck and snuggling into his mane.

"Papa I miss you." She mumbled into his mane while he smiled and opened the door to see Mr. and Mrs. Cake having some coffee. The two looked up and smiled as the Dark Star gave them "help me" look making them laugh a little before coming to the stallions aid.

gently nudged Pinkie making the mare groan and snuggle more into Dark Stars mane. The Cakes looked at each other and smiled.

"Pinkie sweet heart come on now lets get you to bed." said as the mare tightened her grip on Dark Star as he sighed.

"Pinkamena Pie come on now time for bed." He said as the mare yawned before looking up to see Dark Star as well as the Cakes smiling at her.

"Oh hey everypony. What time is it?" She asked as she climbed down from Dark Star as he nudged her towards the Cakes.

" Its bed time for you. Now go on off to bed with you." He said as she smiled still half asleep.

"Ok Papa." She said as she climbed the stairs to her room.

As she disapeared upstairs the Cakes looked over at Dark Star confused.

"How did you know how to get her down?" Mr. Cake asked as Dark Star chuckled.

"My little girl does the same thing when she gets really comfortable. I guessed that Pinkie used to do the same with her father." He said as they smiled.

"Well sorry for any trouble." Mrs. Cake said as he shook his head.

"No trouble at all. I should be thanking her really. She put all my furniture and Equipment some how exactly where I wanted it. So when she wakes up please tell her that if she ever needs anything that Ill be there for her ok." He said as they smiled and nodded as he thanked them and left to go back home to hook up his equipment.

(With Star Dancer)

Star Dancer looked at the Curtie Mark Crusaders like they had just sprouted two heads.

"You want to what now?" She said in disbelif as they smiled.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DRAGON SLAYERS!" They yelled as she covered her ears before looking at them annoyed.

"I heard you the first time it was a retorical question. Now how bout NO!" She said as the crusaders flinched at her voice.

"But we wouldnt even have to go far. Spike lives at your aunts house." Sweetie Belle said as Star Dancer sighed in relief.

"Oh wow I totally thought that you ment like one of those really big and nasty ones." She said as the others shook their head really fast.

"Oh no no no no not one of those. Even we're not that crazy." Scootaloo said as Star Dancer raised an eyebrow.

'Sometimes I wonder and Ive only known these guys for a few hours. They could put some of daddy's men to shame with as much as they run around.' She thought as she led the way to her aunts home with a smile on her face.

As the crusaders walked up to the door after discussing their plan Star Dancer roller her eyes before she shrugged and went inside to see Spike cleaning up a pile of books.

"Hey Spike!" She said as Spike jumped at his name and turned to see Star Dancer trotting up to him.

He smiled a little and blushed as she sat down next to him while looking at the books on the ground.

"Need some help?" She asked as he smiled.

" Thanks that would be great! Thanks Star!" He said as she smiled before nudging him making him look at her while she motioned for him to come closer.

"Whats up?"

"Ok listen up you've become the target for those cutie mark fillies. They think that if they can beat you then they get their cutie mark." She said as he sighed.

"Just humor them ok. They're coming at you with pillows" She said as they continued to pick up the books. He was on the latter and she would fly up and give him a book.

"Thanks for the heads up Star and for helping me with these books." He said as she giggled making him blush.

"Dont worry about it Spike its what friends are for right?" She said as he smiled and nodded just as the front door was kicked open and the crusaders stood there with buckets and other things for armor. They each had a pillow as their weapon of choice.

"Prepare yourself Dragon! We have come to slay you!" They yelled as Star Dancer and Spike smiled at each other.

"HA FOUL BEAST I TRICKED YOU!" She said as she jumped in the air as he smiled getting into character.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS FAIR STAR! COME AT ME THEN KNIGHTS!" He said as the crusaders charged him while he blocked the assult from the pillows and counter attacked with one of his own pillows.

Star Dancer smiled as she joined in on the fun as he captured her and then the crusaders tried to save her.

It all ended when Applebloom bucked a pillow that knocked Spike on his back as groaned before acting like he died.

"YAY WE SLAYED THE DRAGON! Whats mah cutie mark look like?" She said as the three girls looked at there flanks before sighing in disappointment before they broke into giggles.

"Thanks for helping us Star Dancer. See you tomorrow?" Sweetie Belle asked as Star Dancer nodded.

"Oh yeah you can count on it. Im gonna help Spike clean up so Ill see you guys later ok?" She said as they smiled and nodded before they left.

"Thanks Star Dancer that was fun and for helping with the pillows." He said as she smiled.

"No problem Spike I told you its what friends do right?" She said as he gave a smirk back to her. As the two were cleaning up just talking of idle things like what they liked to do to have fun or just their lives in general.

As they finished cleaning up Spike made some tea and brought them to the study room with some donutes and gems. He sat down by Star Dancer and dug into his gems as she sipped on her tea.

"So Spike what are you going to be doing after school hours?" Star asked as he shrugged.

"I dont know either helping Rarity or cleaning the library." He said as she made a face.

"How bout this why dont you come with me to my house for a while after I help the cursaders for a little bit. Daddy is suppose to take me swimming later in the afternoon. Want to come?" She said as she looked at the dragon.

" Eh sure I could use a break and I think that Rarity could use some time by herself.'' He said as she smiled.

"Awesome! So Ill meet you at Sugar Cube Corner with my dad." She said as he nodded before he smiled.

"What?"

"Its nothing, it just reminded me that your dad came here with Pinkie Pie on his back sound asleep. He was wondering where she lived so he could drop her off.'' He said as she smiled.

"Yeah daddys back is sooooo comfortable. He just feels so good to lay on I fall asleep everytime." She said as he smiled.

"You and your dad are really close huh?"

"Yeah its been and daddy from the start. He would date some mares here and there but I never really liked them cause they were always trying to hog daddy or were mean to me when daddy was gone on a business trip." She said with a sigh.

"Man thats rough."

"Yeah but all the ponies that daddy hired would always look out for me. They all call me their little sunshine." She said as the dragon smiled before he got a thought of what her dad actually did for a living.

"Um Star Dancer how many ponies does your dad have employed?" He said as she thought for a second.

"Umm I dont know exactly but I would say over 600 ponies all stallions either ex-royal guard or ex-gang members." She said as she looked at Spike who looked really pale.

"Um Spike are you ok?" She asked as he gulped and nodded.

"Uhhh yeah Im fine, never better." He said as she looked at him conserned.

"Are you sure your really pale looking. Do you want me to go find aunt Twilight?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Nah Im good I think I just ate my gems to fast." He said with a chuckle as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ok if your sure I guess." She said as he nodded and thumped his chest giving a cough.

Star Dancer looked out the window and saw it was starting to get late and she needed to get home.

"Well Spike today was fun cant wait to swim with you tomorrow! Bring aunt Twilight to. She needs to get out of the library every once in a while." She said as she trotted outside and closed the door with her tail.

"Bye Spike!"

"Bye Star Dancer!" He said as she door clicked closed making him let out a sigh.

"Man whats going on with me?" He said to himself as he collected the tea and plates and went to wash them his head filled with thougts of a certain purple filly.

Star Dancer walked down the towards her new home when she saw her father coming down the road passing a cottage. She smiled as she ran to her father.

"Daddy!"

The stallion looked up and smiled as he saw his little girl running to him.

"Hey baby girl!" He yelled at her as she stopped in front of him.

"How was your day daddy? I heard that Pinkie Pie helped you with the moving ponies and you had to take her home." She said as he smiled.

"Well actually it was all done when I got home the only thing that needed to be done was hook up the equipment and that was it. Pinkie was past out on our couch when i got home. So I just took her home." He said as she smiled as they started to walk home.

"How was your day baby girl? Was school any fun?" He asked as she sighed.

"It looks like Im way ahead of them and have to wait till they catch up. They were talking about cutie marks. I leaned that a year and a half ago." She said as she jumped up on his back and snuggled into his mane.

"Well baby these ponies didnt have your teachers so they my have a different system here." He said as she sighed.

"I guess but still its gonna be boring till they catch up. I guess I can help my new friends get their cutie marks or hang out with Spike some more." She said as her father smiled at her.

"Did you invite any of them to go swimming with us tomorrow? Im gonna try to get your aunt to come with us she needs to get out of that library sometimes." He said as she giggled making him smile.

" Thats what I told Spike after I invited him to come with us." She said as he nodded and she started to tell him all about her time with the crusaders and Spike.

"And then when I told him of all the stallions that work for you he got really pale for some reason. Oh and how many do you have working for you daddy?'' She asked as he smiled.

"Oh around 700 stallions and maybe at least 100 mares for our different offices. You know that uncle Shatter Star and Bigmomma want to see you again soon right? And Shadow Heart should be coming by any day now to drop off a report." He said as she beamed.

"Oh I cant wait till they get here!" She said as she bounced on her fathers back.

"Dont know when they'll come but your aunt and uncle cant wait for you to come and visit again." He said as she smiled.

"I like staying with them Bigmomma always hits Uncle Shatter Star when he does silly things and make really funny faces." She said as he chuckled as they came to their home and went inside.

"Ok baby did you eat already or are you hungry?" He asked as he started to make some dinner.

"Im starving! I had some food at Aunt Twilights but it was just a snack." She said while her father smiled at her.

"Ok so how does some curry noodles sound?" He asked as she gave a smile and rapid nod.

After a great meal Star Dancer went to bed as her father stayed up to look at mission reports. As he read the report he heard a loud thump on his door making him jump.

He jumped up and pulled his short sword and had it by the door. When he opened the door he was not expecting to see a gray mare with what looked like bubbles on her flank.

He sighed as he used his magic to pick the mare up and bring her inside. He set her down on the couch as he closed the door.

"Daddy what was that noice?"

"It looks like we have a late night visitor sweet heart. Go on back to bed ok." He said as she nodded and rubbed her eyes before going back to bed. He looked at the unconsious mare and could see a nice little lump forming on her head.

"Well better get some ice for the swelling." He said to himself as he got some ice out of the frig and put it in a little back. As he came back he placed the bag gently on her forehead.

She gave off a sigh while he sat back in his chair looking over his reports.

"Hmmm and where are you from my dear?" He said to the unconsious mare as she shivered making him jump up and throw a blanket over her making her smile.

"Well we'll find out who you are in the morning I guess." He said as he leaned back in the comfy chair while he pulled a blanket out from behind the couch and put it over himself before he fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Next Morning)

Derpy Hooves woke up with a spliting headache as she growned into the soft couch. She looked up and saw a alarm clock that read 6:24am making her groan even more. As he sat up she heard the sound of hooves on wood as well as panting and grunts following the impacts.

She got up and noticed that whoevers house this was it was beautiful. With the polished hardwood floors and large hallways as well as the beautiful staircase that led upstairs.

She shook her head as she followed the sound and walked out back to come out on a porch making her gasp. It was gorgious the early morning sun rising over the tree line across the lake, the birds chirping in the trees making the scene peaceful.

CRACK!

Well almost.

She shook her head as she continued to follow the sound heading towards a clearing behind the hows. She stopped as she saw a pegasus filly and a large stallion across from each other both with serious looks on their faces.

"You ready baby girl? Master Iron Claw wants me to test you before you go to the finals in Cloudsdale in a few days." He said she smiled.

"Im ready daddy dont hold back." She said as the two ran at each other.

Derpy watched as the two traded blow for blow the little filly holding her own against the larger stallion as he didnt use his magic at all as the filly easily flipped over the stallion before she ran at his exposed rear before doing a corkscrew under him and came out smiling holding a red marker in her mouth.

"I win!" She said as he sighed.

"That you did baby girl." He said as he sat on his butt and saw the many red marks all across his stomach, chest and legs.

"That was a really good move sweet heart did you think of that or was it Iron Claw?" He asked as he wiped the sweat off him and threw the filly a towel.

"Nope it was all me, but Master Iron Claw told me if I see a chance to take it so I did." She said as she panted and came up to the stallion.

"So whats next daddy?" She asked as the stallion smiled.

"Well lets see who our guest is shall we." He said as Derpy felt a pull on herself before feeling dizzy. He looked up to see the large stallion and the little filly both smiling at her.

"You know you could have told us you were up ma'am." He said as she smiled up at him.

"Sorry it was really cool watching you two. Um who are you guys Ive never seen you in Ponyville." She said

"We just moved here yesterday ma'am. My name is Dark Star and this is my daughter Star Dancer." He said as the mare smiled.

"My names Derpy Hooves! Im the mail mare here in Ponyville. Um by the way how come I woke up on your couch?" She asked as he smiled.

"Well Derpy last night it seems you flew right into our oak wood door and was knocked out. You had a really nasty bump on your head but it looks like the swelling went down a lot." Dark Star said as he moved her mane out of the way as he took a look at the bump.

"It looks like it shouldnt be a problem anymore." He as he gently poked the bump as the mare hissed a little.

"The pain should go away in no time just make sure you put some ice on it tonight ok." He said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks Dark Star it was nice meeting you two. And good luck in the finals for whatever your going in." She said as she took flight towards town.

"Thanks ma'am have a good day." Star dancer said as she looked at her father.

"So whats next?"

"Well you want to try to go against the Fine Blade?" He asked with a smirk as she shook her head.

"No way! But why dont we practise the Stone Hoof for a while before I go to school." She said as he nodded and smirked.

"Ok baby girl you ready?" He asked as they got ready to lunge at each other. Just as the were fixing to lunge they saw a dragon land in the field making them smile.

"Boss? Sunshine? You guys home?" The large dragon said as he tapped the door to the house.

"Careful Shadow Heart! I dont want to replace a door already!" Shadow Heart looked down and smiled as he saw his two favorite ponies as the little filly ran up to him.

"Uncle Shadow Heart!" She yelled as he placed his claw on the ground as the filly jumped in it bringing her up to his face as she nuzzled his nose.

"Hey Sunshine you miss me?" He asked as smiled and nodded her head.

"Well yeah I miss all you guys when you leave! So what did you bring me?" She said as she gave the dragon the doe eyes.

"Oh just a little somthing from the dragon lands. I know that you like martial arts and I looked for something that you would like. I even found one for your dad." He said as she sqealed with joy as she latched onto his nose.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She said as he smiled.

"No problem sunshine. Just dont it without your dad around ok? This style is mostly for air to air combat. So have another pegasus with you or your dad ok?" He said as he handed her two large books, one that said Burning Fist and the other Fire Wing.

She held the two books close and smiled as Shadow Heart grinned as he layed down on the lawn.

"So sunshine how was your first day of school? Make any new friends?" He asked as he set the filly on the ground.

"Yes! I have four new friends! One is a dragon to." She said as the large dragon raised a eyebrow?

"Oh?"

"Yep his name is Spike my aunt hatched him when she was just a filly. He's really nice and he's gonna be coming over later today to go swimming with us." She said as she beamed at the giant dragon making chuckle.

"Hm maybe I should pay this little dragon a visit and let him know what Ill do to him if he makes you cry." He said as he puffed fire out of his nose as the filly sighed.

"No Uncle Shadow. Spikes my friend I dont want you to scare him away. He was really nervous when I told him about all the stallions that worked for daddy." She said as the dargon smiled.

"Well he should be if he knows whats best for him. Id hate to see what your dad would do to him if someone hurt you." He said as he looked at the stallion who was busy reading the Burning Fist.

"Yeah that wouldnt be good. Daddy could really hurt them if they did." She said as she looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh crap Im gonna be late! Bye Uncle Shadow! Bye Daddy!" She said as she ran for the house to get a quick bath and then her stuff for school.

"She's growing to fast Dark." Shadow said as the stallion sighed and looked at his long time friend.

"I know if I could I would keep her at this age." He said as he turned to the great dragon.

"So what do you have for me?" He said getting serious.

"Well pretty much all is quiet. Their is some movement in the changeling area but other than that nothing. Also we have some newbies that Ill be putting through the ringer soon." He said as Dark nodded.

"Have fun with the FNG's as for the changelings their most likely still regrouping from their defeat at Canterlot. Keep an eye on them though, any news on the Crystal Empire?"

"Not really the stallions stationed there are getting bored. Princess Cadence is slow to raise troops for the empire." He said as Dark growled a little.

"Ok well take some of the men and send them to East Germaneigh. I heard that things are getting bad over there. I want some of our men over there before it gets out of hand. Peace keeping only." He said as the dragon nodded.

"Ok that just about covers it then besides that a few of our guys where hurt in a riot in Trottingham some protesters getting out of hand nothing serious." He said as Dark nodded.

"Ok then are you gonna be staying for a while I know that Star Dancer would love for you to show her a little bit on that new style?" He said as Shadow smiled.

"Sure why not I dont have to be home for a few hours and the wife is away for a few days at her parents house with the kids so I can hang around for a bit." He said as the stallion smiled.

"Tea then?"

"Please."

(With Star Dancer)

Star Dancer ran down the road towards the school house panting as she sprinted as fast as she could. As she turned the corner she saw out the corner of her eye a Speeding scooter pulling a wagon with two fillies in it.

Star Dancer jumped and twisted through the air over the fillies before righting herself in the air before shooting off towards school. She never saw the shocked looks of her friends or the impressed face of Rainbow Dash.

Star Dancer landed and the ground and sprinted again towards the school as she saw the wagon pull up beside her.

"Need a lift?" Sweetie Belle asked as she grabbed the filly and put a helmet on her head.

"Go Scoots we're almost late!" She yelled as Scootaloo took off down the road.

Rainbow Dash smiled at the fillies as she eyed Star Dancer before she headed off to finish her early morning weather jobs.

(With Twilight)

"Oh I hope he's not mad at me for not coming over last night." Twilight said to herself as she walked down the road that morning headed to her brothers house. She had gotten so focused in her studies that she forgot to meet up with her brother last night.

As she walked towards her brothers house she saw much to her shock a great dragon and then started to panic as he let loose as stream of fire. She shot off down the road towards her brothers house charging a powerful spell ready to fire at the dragon.

As she reached the house she saw the great dragon chuckle at something before laying down. When she turned the corner of the house she stopped dead in her tracks at what she was looking.

There sitting on a lawn chair with a small table sipping on a drink smiling up at the dragon who was busy with a large drink himself. She saw the two look at her as her brother smiled at her.

"Hey LT! What are you doing up so early?" He asked as she stared at the giant dragon on her brothers lawn.

"LT?"

"I think I broke her Dark."

"I think you did to Shadow."

Twilight shook her head as she looked at her brother who was smiling at her.

"Ah ok she's alive! Twilight Id like you to meet a close friend of mine. Prince Shadow heart of the Shadow Dragon clan. Shadow this is my big sisters Twilight Sparkle." He said as the dragon leaned his head down closer to her and stuck out a claw.

"A pleasure to meet you Twilight Sparkle." He said as the mare shook her head and smiled nervously.

"The pleasure is all mine Prince Shadow Heart." She said as the dragon laughted.

"At least she knows respect unlike a certain stallion." He said as he gave a smirk to his friend.

"Oh shut up you walking boot." He said as his sister looked at him in shock.

"Dark Star this is a royal dragon your talking to!" She said harshly at her brother as he waved her off.

"Please Ive known this smoke stack for years." He said as the dragon smiled.

"Indeed Ive known this idiot for quite some time now. That walking worthless sack meat has been my friend since he stumbled into my cave when he was a young stallion." He said as Twilight looked back and forth between the two as the laughted.

As Shadow Heart took a sip of his hot tea he message popped open in front of him making him sigh.

"Well my friend it looks like the wife is calling so I better get a move on. Tell sunshine Im sorry I couldnt stay. And it was a pleasure meeting you Twilight Sparkle." He said as he finished his tea and set the giant cup in its holder near the forrest and took flight.

Dark Star tuned to his sister as she sat down beside him as he floated a cup of tea over to her.

"So what can I do for you this morning LT?" He said taking a sip of his tea and looked over at her as she took a drink.

"Oh um well I just wanted to come by and apologize for not coming by last night and see what you were going to do today." She said taking another sip of the tea letting out a sigh.

"Well I was going to go into town and see if I could find me a job. Even though I love my company and I could happily retire right now and live the rest of my days here but I dont like to just sit around. So know anyone that could use some help from somepony like me?" He asked as she thought about it.

"Hm well I know that Applejack is always looking for somepony to help her on the farm if your looking for hard work. Um I think that Rarity could use some help with modeling the latest stallion fastion and Fluttershy could use some help with the animals.

"Oh yeah I remember Fluttershy I helped her with her animals yesterday before Star Dancer found me." He said as he thought of the timid pegasus.

"Oh well besides them their is some construstion going on down town that use somepony like you. Um lets see ummmm thats all I can think of but ask around today if you want me to." She said as he nodded.

"Thanks Twilight that would give me something to do while Star Dancers at School." He said as Twilight nodded and finished her tea.

"Well Im going to go straighten up the library before- where did you get that book?" She said as he looked at the book and grabbed it with his magic away from Twilight.

"Its something that Shadow Heart let me have. Its about dragon martial arts and the history of it." He said as her eyes took on a predator like look as she stared at the book.

"You know your my favorite brother right? You wouldnt mind if I borrowed it would you?" She said as she started to advance on Dark Star.

"NO ITS MY BOOK! I JUST GOT IT TODAY YOU CAN READ IT WHEN IM DONE WITH IT!" He said as she lunged at him.

"Oh come on Dark you havent even started it yet and beside you wont be reading it while your looking for a job!" She yelled making a grab for the book but was stopped as he used his magic to hold her in mid air as she stuggled.

"Hey no fair! Just let me borrow it while your looking for a job!" She said as he shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry LT but this is my book and Im gonna read it first. If I let you borrow it I wont get it back." He said as he set her on the ground and teleported away as she growled.

"Oh it is so on little bro, that book is as good as mine." She said to herself as she saw the large stallion running up the road.

(Ponyville)

Dark Star sighed as he walked down the road towards the main part of town. He didnt know where Rarity lived so he headed to sugarcube corner to find out.

As he entered the sweet shop he looked around for his older sister to make sure that she wouldnt surprise him. As he turned again he felt a weight on his back, his breath caught in his throat as he turned back and sighed as he saw Pinkie Pie on his back smiling at him.

"Hey Dark Star whatcha doin?" She asked as he smiled at the mare.

"Making sure my sister doesnt get my new book. By the way thanks for getting everything into my house yesterday Pinkie, you know you didnt have to do it all yourself." He said as the mare smiled from her positon on his back.

"I know I didnt but I wanted to help out a new friend and get you settled in. Oh and thanks for carrying me home yesterday to Dark." She said with a big smile getting a grin out of him.

"No trouble at all Pinkie if you ever need anything just let me know and Ill do the best I can to help." He said as the mare giggled.

"Ok! So what did you need today Dark?" She asked as he looked around again.

"Well Im looking for a job and Twilight named a few places that might need some help and she said that Rarity might need some help with her stallion line."

"Oh well Rarity isnt home right now but her place is actually right down the street its the big one with all the little flags." She said as he nodded.

"Well alright then Ill go see if Ms Applejack could use some help then." He said as the mare shook her head.

"Nope growing season isnt until next season and they just got finished with this seasons harvest yesterday, thats why all of us were there helping her." She said as the stallion sighed.

"Well what about Fluttershy?"

"Oh well she had to go and do something with her bear friends today so she wont be home until this afternoon."

"I dont suppose you could give me something to do?"

"Sorry our busy part of the day is over till this afternoon." She said as his head slumped.

"Do you know anypony that could use some help at all today?" He asked as Pinkie smiled.

" Yeah I heard that Carrot Top could use some help havesting, Octavia could use some help with some of her conserts, and I heard that Princess Luna's coming to town soon so you could help Shining Armor with the Escort?" She said as she bounced around the dinner never seeing the rage building as Dark Star thought of his older brother.

(Flashback)

"Whats the matter usless cant get your magic to work? Mom and Dad were right you just never going to go anywhere with your life Dip Star. Maybe you should go ahead and just leave now blank flank." A young Shining Armor said as the little colt Dark Star growled at him.

"Shut up Shining! Im learning just like Twilight! All you can do is shields and thats it. Theres nothing special about you. Your just a dumb-WHAM!

"Shut up you stupid little punk! Your never going to amount to anything but a waste of space and time! BAM! Your just a mistake that mom and dad didnt want!" Shining yelled as he continued to stomp on Dark Star kicking and thowing him into walls.

"Hmph your nothing but a failure Dark Star and thats all you will ever be!" He said as he stomped down on the little colts mid-section for good measure as he walked out the room leaving Dark Star in a small pool of blood as he started to fall unconsious. The last thing he saw was Twilight running to him.

(End Fashback)

Dark Star shook his head as Pinkie looked at him with worry. He when he looked up at her there was nother but pure hate and rage in his eyes. She stepped back as he gritted his teeth.

"When does the princess get here?" He said as she whimpered a little bit.

"Um some time around when school lets out. All I know is that she's coming to see Twilight." She said as he nodded.

"Thank you Pinkie." He said as he turned and started to walked away.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing I just want to know when theyll be here so I dont do anything rash. Im going to go and do some training have a good day Pinkie." He said as he walked out the door leaving the shivering mare behind him.

(outside)

Dark Star headed for his home when he saw his sister jump at him. Acting quickly he trapped her in his magic.

"Aww come on Dark just let me- whats wrong Dark?" She said as he let her down as she got closer to him.

"He's coming Twilight. That stupid fuck is coming." He said as she saw him shaking and could hear the rage in his voice.

"Who is coming?"

"Our brother." He said as she narrowed her eyes.

"What is he coming here for?"

"He is the escort for Princess Luna. Dont let them know that Im here Twi please. Ill kill Shining Armor Twilight, you know that. So Im gonna go home and blow off some steam, if you hear explosions just tell them that it some constuction going on." He said as he pleaded with his sister

"Ok Dark Star Ill cover for you just be careful ok." She said as he nodded and put his hoof to his ear.

[HEY BABY GIRL YOU HEAR ME?]

[HEY DADDY! IM AT RECESS RIGHT NOW]

[THATS GOOD LISTEN IF YOU WANT YOU CAN BRING YOUR FRIENDS TO SWIM IF YOU WANT BUT YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT ONE OF _THEM_ ARE ON THE WAY HERE. JUST LOOK FOR PRINCESS LUNA IF YOU SEE A WHITE STALLION WITH HER THEN THATS HIM. SO IF YOU GO GET SPIKE JUST MAKE SOMETHING UP OK, LOVE YOU.]

[OK DADDY I LOVE YOU TO, ARE YOU GOING TO BE OK?]

[ILL BE FINE BABY YOU GO HAVE FUN WITH YOUR FRIENDS OK]

[OK DADDY]

He let go of his ear and continued to his home intent on practising some of his more dangerous and destrutive spell and maybe leveling some of the forrest that was on his property.

(With Star Dancer)

She got off the head set and sighed as she sat down as anger started to set in. Why are they here after only a day something is already upseting her father. She punched the ground hard as she felt her hoof sink into the hard ground a good inch making her smile.

As she sighed she got up to see Ms. Cheerilee standing behind her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you ok Star Dancer?"

"No Im not. We just get here and already something is upsetting daddy. I just hope that HE doesnt go and be stupid enough to go up against daddy. I hope Aunt Twilight can keep that dummy from finding daddy or Princess Luna from getting curious." She said making the teacher look at the little filly in shock.

"Why do you hope that sweetie?" She asked as the filly looked dead in her eyes.

"Because my daddy and Shining Armor have bad blood and if Shining Armor steps one hoof on our property daddy might hurt him really bad." She said as she walked away.

Cheerilee watched as the little filly walked over to the crusaders and saw her mood change as she smiled at her friends and started talking to them.

Cheerilee didnt know what was going on but she had a feeling that if those two stallions met one might not come out alive.

As she started to gather the children she felt the ground rumble before a large explosion went off making her whip her head in the direction of the sound.

"Dont worry about it Ms. Cheerilee thats just daddy trying to calm down." Star Dancer said as she pasted her teacher as another explosion went off. She was getting worried as she saw a few ponies heading in that direction.

(Dark Star)

Dark Star lashed out with pure hate and rage as he used the Fine Blade cleanly slicing through 10-12 trees before bucking them down and firing a powerful beam the pile turning them to ash in the resulting explosion. When he got tired of using magic he switch to the improved version of the Stone Hoof letting off bursts of magic at the point of impact blowing holes in the large oak trees.

When he got tired of that went back to putting dents in the trees imagining that is was his so called families faces. As he continued to let the rage comsume him he never noticed the small crowd that had gathered watching him.

He panted as sweat rolled off his body. He felt little better as he gulped in large amounts of air. He turned to go into his home to see a large crowd gather staring at him in awe.

He looked back at the landscape to see it utterly destroyed with craters dotting the land making him sigh. He would have to fill those up soon.

"Sorry for the noise everypony." He said as a stallion came up to him with a yellow safety hat on.

" Hey buddy are you looking for a job?" He asked as another stallion came up.

" I was here first mac! Look man I saw those moves you were using and I got to say it is amazing. Would like to be a teacher at our local Dojo?"

"Sorry fellers but I could really use some help on the farm." A large red stallion said as he moved past the other stallion.

"Mah names Big Macintosh most folks round here just call me Big Mac. I want to know if yall would like a job durin harvestin and plantin season coming up?" Big Mac said as the other two stepped forward.

"Im Steele Hooves of Steele Hooves demolitions and buddy the way you just cleared this small forrest we could sure use you coming soon for the next big project here in Ponyville." The large tan unicorn stallion said as the last one grinned.

"Im Quick Shoes of the Silver Wing Dojo down town. Its amazing to see a skilled user of the Fine Blade and Stone Hoof up close Im wondering if you would like to be a teacher at the dojo?" The black pegasus said as Dark Star smiled.

"Your all are in luck I was just in town looking for a job today. Big Mac are you related to Applejack?" He asked as the fellow large stallion nodded.

"How do yall know mah sister?" He asked

"I met her and the other elements yesterday when I surprised my sister Twilight Sparkle." He said as Mac eyes widened.

"Ah didnt know she had another brother. You the oldest?"

"Nope youngest." He siad as Mac looked surprised.

"Now I would be happy to help you with planting season and harvesting. When is the next harvest?" He asked as Big Mac sighed.

"It aint till another few more months." He said as Dark Star smiled.

"Great that works well with me I just need something to keep me in shape since my own business is having a lull right now so business is slow and I need something to do while my daughters at school. So when its time to work Big Mac just find me Im your stallion." He said as he looked at Steele Hooves as Big Mac smiled.

"Now when is this project sir." He asked as the stallion smiled.

"Its in a few weeks time we're going to be taking down the old town hall and building a new one." He said as Dark Star nodded.

"Ok how long do you think the construction will take?" He asked

"Shouldnt be more than a month or two just in time to help the Apples with the havest season." He said as Dark Star nodded.

"Ok whenever your ready just come and get me." He said as Steele Hooves looked at the last stallion.

"And you wanted me teach what exactly?" Dark Star asked as the stallion smiled.

"While a some of my students are pegasus and thus easy for me to them pegasus martial arts but with the earth and unicorn colts and fillies I can only teach the ground version of the Lightning Strike. Ive been asking for a earth or unicorn teacher for months now but I just dont have the funds to hire one from Canterlot." He said as Dark Star nodded.

"When do I start?" He asked as the teacher looked up surprised and smiled.

"Tomorrow morning 7 am sharp." He said as Dark Star nodded.

"Ill tell you this I know a good many styles and am a master in two and they are the most dangerous. You know of the Fine Blade and Stone Hoof right so you should know that I cant teach it to the little ones. Ill see where they are physicaly and magically when I start to teach them. If you would like to learn something new to teach your students I have many styles in my home." He said as the pegasus smiled.

"Thank you sir." He said as Dark Star smiled.

"Its no problem man Im helping my little girl with the Quick Claw." He said as the teachers eyes bugged out.

"Thats the begining steps to the Griffon Sudden Death style." He said as Dark smiled.

"Yep she's being trained by master Iron Claw." He said a the stallion went slack jawed.

"Thats amazing! How old is your little girl?" He asked

"Shes 7 bout to turn 8 aroud winter." He said as the stallion just shook his head.

"Now if you will excuse me I have a class to teach and a mess to clean up as well as a new style to learn." He said as they smiled and left with the rest of the crowd as he headed to the over to start cleaning up his mess.

(Star Dancer)

As the bell rang for the end of the school day Star Dancer took off with the cutie mare cursaders headed for the wagon and scooter.

"Come on I want to see what your dad did Star Dancer!"

"He probably leveled some of the forrest that was on our property." She said as the crusaders looked back at her.

"What? What!? Im serious Ive only seen daddy this mad one other time and thats when someone talked back about momma." She said as the fillies shivered.

"Wow that must have been really scary." Sweetie Belle said as Star Dancer shrugged.

"Yeah it was but I knew that daddy wasnt going to hurt me so I wasnt that scared." She said though in truth she was terrified of her father that day.

"Well come on yall lets go pick up Spike so we can go swiming at Stars house!" Applebloom said as they put their helmets on and took off to Twilights house.

As the four came to the door of Twilights house the crusaders ran inside as Star Dancer trotted in heaving a big sigh as she pushed the door open.

"HI SHINING! HI PRINCESS LUNA!" They yelled as the two adults winced and smiled.

"Hey girls how was school?"

"GOOD!"

"Good day to you girls. " The princess said as she saw another filly come in and went straight to Spike

"Come on Spike you want to go swiming today right?" She asked as he jumped up.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Twilight Im going over to Star Dancers place to swim Ill see you later ok?" He said as Twilight nodded as she sipped some tea feeling another rumble from a explosion.

"Man I wonder what their building over by that lake." Shining said as Twilight shrugged.

"Dont know something about making the lake larger for the next time Clouds Dale needs a water supply for Equestria." She said with a straight face.

"Hmm Twilight can I see you a moment in the kitchen." She said as she saw the purple filly glare at Shining Armor before she followed her friends outside.

"Sure Princess." She said as Twilight sighed and joined the night princess.

As they entered the kitchen Luna rounded on Twilight.

"Twilight why are you sitting there lying to me and your brother?" She asked as Twilight smiled.

"Quick as ever eh Luna? Well thats because my brothers are here and if Shining knew that my little brother was here and went to see him, I dont think he would leave Ponyville unless in a body bag." She said coldly as she looked at the thing that she wished she wasnt related to. She looked back to Luna's shocked face.

She hated Shining Armor with a firery passion after all that he had done to her baby brother. She pretended to get along with him to keep the peace. He was only ever nice when Cadence was there and once she left it started all over again.

"Twilight? Why would you say that about your brother? And what do you mean brothers? You have more than one?" She asked as she saw Twilight look at her sibling with pure hate in her eyes before she looked back at the princess.

"You know it was his dream to be Captain of the Guard? Shining took everything from my little brother his hopes, his dreams." She chuckled darkley as she looked at the ring on his horn.

"He even took his first crush. Luna what you dont know about the Sparkle family is that it has a very dark past when it comes to my little brother. But its not my place to tell his story, if you want to know you can ask him yourself but dont bring it up in front of Shining Armor or Cadence for that matter. Tell your sister that as well I dont want that idiot to come down here if he learns about Dark Star and my little brother goes to jail for killing the captain of the guard." She said as she watched Shining wave at her and smile as she forced a smile in her face and waved back.

"Of course my friend I will keep this to myself. I wont breath a word of it to Shining or Cadence." Luna said as Twilight sighed.

"Thank you princess this means alot to me. Now I want to go swim with my brother and little neice today. You and Princess Celestia should join us sometime when you dont have the dead weight around. I think you would like my brother, you already saw his daughter, the purple filly pegasus that came and got Spike." She said giggling as Luna laughted with her.

"Where is the fillies mother Twilight? You never did mention her." Luna said as Twilight looked down and sighed.

"She died giving birth to Star Dancer." Twilight said as Luna nodded.

"Ah most unfortunate. Very well Twilight I may take you up on that offer someday. I do wish to meet your younger brother one day. Tia was telling me about it earlier actually." She said as the memory came to her whlie she stood up and headed for the main room.

"Come Captain we must be off. It was good seeing you again my friend and I may take you up that offer some day." She said as she went through the front door.

"Later Twiliy." Shining said as Twilight gave a weak grin and waved.

"Bye Shining." She said as he followed Luna out the door as they disappeared in a flash. Twilight sighed as she left her house as well.

As she turned around she saw Pinkie Pie grinning at her.

"AHHH! Pinkie dont do that how many times have I said that?" She said as the Pink mare took a thinking pose.

"Umm are you talking about today or since you got to Ponyville?" She said as Twilight sighed.

"Never mind! What do you need Pinkie?" She said as the mare started to bounce in place.

"Well I was wondering if you could stall your brother long enough so I can make him a surpires Welcome to Ponyville Party!" She said exicedly still bouncing.

"Sure Pinkie after this whole Shining Armor thing Im sure he could use some good times." She said as she headed towards her brothers house.

"GOOD! I ALREADY ASKED EVERYPONY ELSE IF THEY COULD MEET UP AT HIS HOUSE!" She said as she zoomed ahead of her.

"Oh Dear."

(Canterlot later that night)

Cadence sighed as she walked through the large castle looking for her aunt Celestia. As she came to her aunts chambers she saw her aunt sound asleep holding something. As she crept closer she saw it was a hold photo of a large stallion and a pregnant mare both looking very happy.

She smiled before she saw the tear streaks on her aunts face and heard her mumbling.

"Im so sorry Dark Star. Im so sorry."

Cadence rose an eyebrow at the name. It sounded familiar but she couldnt put her hoof on it. As she took a closer look at the photo the stallion look kind of familiar as well.

(Flashback)

"Here you go Cadence I got it for you." A young colt said running up to the teenage Cadence and gave her a very pretty necklace with a small heart on it.

"Thank you sweetie! Where did you get this?" She asked as the colt smiled with a little blush.

"Um well sis helped me with it and I got it for you because said that girls like pretty things." He said as Cadence blushed a little herself and smiled at the young colt.

"Thats very sweet of you Dar-

"Hey twerp stop bothering Cadence would you." Shining Armor said as he came down the stairs as the little colt whimpered and quickly stepped away from Cadence making her look at Shining angry.

"Shining dont be mean to your little brother!" She said as she went to hold the little colt but he quickly backed away from her as he continued to stare past her.

"Sorry!" He yelled as he ran away from Cadence before going to his room and locking his door.

"Why did you do that Shining! He was just being sweet is all! You could learn a thing or two from that little colt." She said as she walked out the door with Shining behind her on the way to school.

"Ill get you little punk!" Shining said under his breath as he saw his little brother hiding by the wall under where a pot was. He used his magic and made the pot fall on the little colts head as he cried out making his father come around the corner seeing the mess.

(End Flashback)

Cadence shook her head as she looked at the picture again. She then looked at the scroll on the night stand. She picked it up and unrolled it reading what was inside. She gasped as she finished reading it before setting it down as tears came to her eyes.

After all these years Dark Star had come back. She quickly walked out of her aunts room only to run into her Aunt Luna.

"Child why are you in-" She stopped as she saw the tear streaks on her face and red puffy eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she got closer.

"Why are you crying Cadence?" She asked as the mare stood up and looked at her aunt.

"You went to Twilights today right with Shiny? Did you see a large stallion there?" She asked as Luna sighed.

"You are to nosey sometimes Cadence. No I did not meet Twilights other brother but I did see his daughter, a cute little filly by the name Star Dancer. I believe that they are having a party for tonight as home coming and pool party." She said as the love princess got to thinking.

"I need to go Aunt Luna I got to go talk to Twilight." She said as she started to leave.

"STOP WHERE YOU STAND! You will go no where tonight child and you will not tell thy husband of his brothers return unless you wish to spend some time in the dungeons. Twilight wishes this to stay between my sister and I only. She did not want to tell for she knew that you would tell your husband." She said as Cadence looked shocked.

"But you are to noesy for your own good you are sworn to secret." Luna said as Cadence nodded looking down.

"Fine I wont tell Shining." She said as Luna gazed at her for a minute.

"Very well child go then. I need to talk to my sister." She said leaving.

As Cadence watched her aunt leave she teleported away. Little did she know her aunt was watching with a smile.

'Good luck Cadence.'


	4. Chapter 4

(Cadence's bedroom)

Cadence appeared in her room and found Shining Armor reading a magazine. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey sweetie." He said as he got up and pulled her into a kiss. She pulled back and smiled and looked at her husband.

"Shiny Im going to go visit Twilight tomorrow morning. I miss her and I think its time I spent a little time with my sister in law." She said with a smile as he nodded.

"Ok sweet heart. She seemed kinda rushed today so maybe you might have more time with her tomorrow. I have to go to Trottingham for some business at the outpost there." He said with a smile as she nodded.

"Ok honey." She said for some reason it left a bad taste in her mouth. As the two retired for the night Cadence had a small smile on her face she closed her eyes as she thought of the little colt she thought she lost so long ago.

(Next Morning)

Dark Star woke up and sighed as he looked at the mess from the party last night. He smiled as he remembered the great surprise that Pinkie Pie as well as the other girls laid out for him.

He sat up and stretched as he looked at the time.

6:54am

"Crap!"

Dark Star jumped up and used his magic to grab all the bottles and other trash that was in the house and ran outside with it before turning it all to ash. As he ran inside he skidded to a halt as he saw once again the party mare on his couch passed out.

"Looks like you get to stay here for a while Pinkie." He said as he quickly jotted down a note and left it for Pinkie when she got up.

He bolted out the door with his saddle bags towards town. As he ran he saw the few ponies up stare at him as he shot past them.

"Ooooooh crap! First day and Im already almost late!" He said to himself before he came to a out of place building. He saw a sign in the yard making smile.

As he came to the door he pulled up his watch and saw he was right on time. As he went to pull the door open he found it was locked.

"Im am I early?"

"Nope your right on time Dark Star sensei"

Dark Star turned to see his new boss and smiled.

"Good morning Quick Shoes sensei." He said as the stallion passed him and unlocked the door.

"Come on in Dark Star and we'll get you a locker." He said as Dark Star smile and nodded as they went inside.

As the Dark Star got set up he put his saddle bags into the locker and he was handed a robe.

"Nah Im good man those robes just get in the way. I hated them when I started out training." He said as Quick Shoes nodded.

"So when does the students get here?"

"Usually after they get out of school. Though we do have some regulars that come in that just want to practise. We do have a few stallions that like to show me up in front of the kids. Either challenging me or just causing trouble, just some local thugs that I deal with from time to time." He said as Dark Star nodded.

"Well if their not that much of a problem Ill let you deal with them unless they come at me since Im new." Dark said as Quick nodded.

"Ok just dont kill them ok." He said as Dark Star chuckled.

"Dont worry I wont. Serious harm maybe but I wont kill them." He said as he went through stretches.

"Well Im gonna go get the other rooms preped for morning crowd. Its mostly just pregnant mares and some of their husbands." He said as Dark nodded.

"Ok well I be in here and send them your way ok?" He said as Quick nodded.

"Ok sounds good." He said and left heading for a side door.

As Dark Star went through his warm ups he heard the door bell rind.

"Welcome to - Rarity?"

"Dark Star? Darling what are you doing here?" She said as she walked up to him.

"Im the new sensei here for unicorn and earth ponies. I didnt know you were into martial art." He said as she smiled.

"Oh please darling Im actually a black belt in the ground version of the Lighting Strike." She said as he grinned.

"Really!? Wow Rarity never would had guessed that of you! So what can I help you with today?" He asked as she smiled.

"Well since Quick Shoes is usually working with the pregnant mares I just go and warm up and do my own thing. But you said that your the new sensei for unicorn and earth ponies so what can you teach me sensei?" She said batting her eyes at him as he got a blush on his and smiled.

"Well it depends on what you want to learn I know pleanty of styles from basics of unicorn combat magic to advanced deadly styles usually from militarys around the world. So what do you want to learn unicorn or earth styles?'' He said as she smiled.

"I think I would like to know some unicorn styles darling." She said as he nodded.

"Well come on into the dojo and we'll get started." He said as he heard the door bell ring again and looked up.

"Fluttershy?!" The timid mare squeaked as she looked up and smiled at the two unicorns.

"Oh um hello Rarity, hey Dark Star." She said as she trotted over to her friends.

"Good morning darling I suppose your here for your lessons with Quick Shoes?" She said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh um well yes." She said as she looked at the two.

"What you guys doing today? I mean if you want to tell me that is." She said as they smiled.

"Ah well Dark Star sensei is going to me some unicorn styles in martial arts darling." She said as the pegasus gave gental smile and nodded.

"Oh well thats... nice. Ill guess Ill see you later then Rarity at the spa?" She said as Rarity nodded.

"Oh of course darling!" She said as the pegasus nodded and headed to the back with Quick Shoes.

"Well Ms Rarity after you." Dark Star said as the mare nodded.

"Such gentalcolt." She said as she walked through the door as he came in behind her.

"So darling what will you be teaching me today?" She asked as he smiled.

"Breathing and training of the mind. While pegasus and earth ponies are more physical a unicorns is more dealing with the mind. You need a calm mind that can opperate under stress." He said as she nodded her head smiling.

"Now take a seat and relax, find your center and push out." He said as he layed down with her following as she sat next to him.

"Clear you mind of all your troubles, forget your problems of day to day life Rarity. Find your center and push it out to your entire body." He said as he breathed in and slowly let it out.

"He opened his eye and looked at her and smiled. Her face was scrunched up in consentration as he smiled wider. He moved in front of her and tapped her making her look at him.

"Your trying to hard Rarity lets try again." He said as she closed her eye and felt him put his horn up to her and felt a calming aura come over her making her sigh. She began to fully relax as she searched inside herself.

"You'll know when you found your center by the feel of it. Eveyponies center is different. Once you find it grab it and dont let go of it. Try to push that feeling through your body." He said as he heard her sigh and as he felt her magic start up. She was close to her center.

He slowly pulled his magic away from her as he saw her magic wrap itself around her.

"Your doing great Rarity. Keep a hold of that feeling and make it your own. Claim that feeling and become one with it." He said as he saw her smile as the magic around her slowly went into her as she started to glow.

"Good job Rarity your almost there dont stop keep going." He encouraged her as she was surrounded in a bright flash of light.

He sheilded his eyes and smiled as he saw the light fade. He looked at Rarity as she opened her eyes.

"Oh darling I feel better than I have in years!" She before she groaned and started to fall over before he caught her.

"Dont worry Rarity it must have taken a lot of magic to get your center out." He said as she smiled up at him.

"Your such a gentalcolt Dark Star." She said as he smiled.

"Im just doing what any stallion would do for a lady." He said as he lifted her up and placed her on his back.

"Just rest and catch your breath Rartiy Im gonna grab your bag and let Quick know real quick that Im gonna take you home. You shouldnt sleep on the floor after this exorcise." He said as he turned back and grabbed her bag missing her blush.

"Thank you darling your to kind." She said as he smiled at her as her eye started to droop.

"Sleep Rarity you need it." He said as the mare layed down and snuggled into his mane.

As he let Quick Shoes know what he was going to do and reassured that Rarity was ok and just tired.

As he left the dojo he saw a few customers going in shooting a look at him with Rarity. He made it to Rarity's home and pushed open the door. He looked around before he saw a stair case and followed it before coming coming to a fluffly and frilly room. He smiled as he used his magic to pull the blankets back before tucking the mare in.

He smiled at the beautiful mare as he left the room he turned back one more time smiling.

"Sweet dreams Ms Rarity." He said as he softly closed the door. He headed out the door before locking the door and headed back to work.

As he made it back to the dojo he sighed when he walked in to see a group of unicorn mares look back at him and smile.

"GOOD MORNING SENSEI!" They said as he smiled.

"Ok ladies lets go to the dojo so we can have some room." He said as the mares smiled.

(Hours later and two more classes)

As the day wore on Dark Star smiled as the last of the mares were escorted out by friends or family.

"Have a good day ladies and get lots of rest! Tomorrow we'll be moving onto the basics." He said as the tired mares smiled back at him.

"Bye sensei!" They said as they left. He looked back and saw Quick Shoes smiling at him.

"Your a natural Dark Star. How bout you go get you something to eat ok Im sure that your hungrey. Ill lock up you head on out." He said as Dark Star smiled and went and grabbed his saddle bags before he headed to Sugar Cube Corner.

As he headed to the cafe he saw the mares from his earlier classes as they smiled and waved at him.

"Hey sensei!"

"Hello Dark Star sensei."

"Afternoon sensei."

Dark Star smiled as he replied back to them with a nod or wave. He made it to Sugar Cube Corner and smiled as he saw his favorite Pinke mare behind the counter looking bored.

"Hey Pinkie Pie." He called out her name as she jumped up and smiled at the stallion.

"HEY DARKY!" She yelled as she jumped over the counter and onto his back.

"Whatcha doin today Darky?" She said as she snuggled into his mane. He smiled at the mare as she gave a contented sigh.

"I found me a job at our local dojo." He said as she jumped up and wrapped her hooves around him.

"OOOOOH IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU DARK STAR!" She said as he blushed.

"Ive been hearing talk of our new sensei in town. I didnt know it was you though."

"Yep just got finished with my last class till school is out." He said as she giggled.

"Have fun with the fillies they can be a hoof full. So what do you want to eat Darky?" She said as he smiled back at the mare.

"Well I was thinking of super special Pinkie Pie cupcakes." He said as she gasped.

"Be right back!" She shot off his back as he went to find a seat. He could hear pots and pans clanging and could hear Pinkie letting out small curses.

After a short while she came back with a few deep pink colored cupcakes with some rainbow sprinkles. He smiled as the flower and frosting covered mare.

"Pinkie I think you need a bath." He said as she giggled and hopped out of the flour and frosting before gulping the frost pony down in one gulp.

"Ahh now that hit the spot." She said as she heard him laugh.

"Your to funny Pinkie." He said as he took a bite of the cupcake before he froze.

"Oh sweet Celestia Pinkie I would marry you for these cupcakes." He said in a daze as the mare beside him turned red as a tomatoe.

"Oh um well I think we are moving a little fast Dark and um I well dont really know you that well and marriage is a bit of a leap and- mmmph." She looked up the large hoof on her lips and blushed more at the charming smile he had.

"Sorry Pinkie I was just talking out loud. Your a great mare Pinkie but I think we should get to know one another first before we make any planes for dates or marriage." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Yep! Though I wouldnt mind going out on a friend date with you Dark." She said bouncing as he smiled at her.

"Id like that Pinkie. Well I better head back school should be letting out soon and Star Dancer is going to be helping me with my classes. So how much do I owe you Pinkie." He said as she shook her head.

"This is on the house Darky special friend discount." She said with a wink as he smiled.

"Ok Pinkie but heres a special friend tip." He said as he laid a small pouch on the table as she looked wide eyed at him.

"Have a good day Pinkie." He said before he stopped and ran his hoof over he cheek and pulled it back licking the frosting.

"Mmm tastes like cotton candy." He said to the blushing mare as he walked out the store.

Pinkie stood there shock for a minute before she heard the Cakes calling her name as she took the tip and skipped happily towards the kitchen.

As Dark Star made it back to the Dojo he saw his class of unicorns and earth pony fillies and colts.

"HEY DADDY!" He caught the purple filly as she nuzzled is neck.

"Hey baby girl you ready to help me teach?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yep! So your gonna help the unicorns first right?"

"Yes I want you to take the others to the back where they have more room to do stretches. I want you to run them through the begining of the Stone Hoof stretching only ok. Then I want you to test their strength and spar with them ok?" He said as she smiled and saluted him.

"Gotcha you can count on me." She said as she had all the earth ponies follow her to the back yard.

Dark Star looked down at the bright eyed young unicorns looking up at him.

"Ok kids lets go to the dojo start ok Im going to see who can use magic and help those who cant ok? Dont feel down if you cant get the lessons down today. Im not going anywhere and will work with you all where you need help with. So lets begin." He said as he led the children into the dojo as they talked excitedly about their new teacher.

(At Twilights house that moring)

Twilight was sitting in her study bored out of her mind. She had been over to her brothers house to see if she could borrow his book but it was Pinkie who answered the door much to her surprise. After some freaking out on her part and some fast explaining from Pinkie she had looked around for the book or her brother.

But alas he must have taken it with him and she couldnt get into his own library. She sighed as she looked outside.

"Ugh! Why is it when I have nothing to do everypony else is busy." She grumbled as she sank into her floor.

"Ugh and my stupid brother locked his library door and put a spell on in it so I couldnt teleport inside." She sighed as she looked up see Cadence looking down at her with a smile.

"AHHHH! What is with you ponies today and scaring me!" She yelled as Cadence laughed.

"Sorry about that Twilight. I just came by to see how you were doing, its been a while since we hung out with each other." She said as Twilight sighed.

"Its good to see you to Cadence. You taking a break from the Crystal Empire for a bit?" She asked as she hugged her friend.

"Oh yes with this new business that I hired to protect the empire it should be good. Though Im trying to get ponies there to raise a army so they can defend their own home. I am glad that the one I contacted gave a serious discount though." She said as Twilight smiled.

"Whats the name of the company?" She asked

"Dark Watch Inc." Cadence said as Twilight went white and her ears fell back.

"Y, you dont say?" She as Cadence got closer to her.

"Twilight where is your brother?" She asked as the mare started back up while Cadence walked towards her.

"I dont know he's your husband. Im not his keeper." Twilight said as she started to sweat. She Cadence growl as she stomped her hoof.

"Twilight you know what Im talking about. Where is Dark Star?" She said as she saw Twilights pupils shrink before she got a angry look on her face.

"I dont know I havent seen my younger brother in years. You should know why Cadense since you married one of the reasons he disappeared!" She said as she took a step towards the princess who took a step back.

"You knew what was happening in the house when we were younger Cadence you just chose to ignore it. You saw the bruises, the scars, the neglect. You knew what was happening!" She yelled at her getting in face.

"OH COURSE I SAW IT TWILIGHT! But I couldnt do anything about it and neither could my aunt because we had no proof! Everytime I tried to talk to him and he start to open up either Shining or your parents took him from me! I tried to help him Twilight I really did I knew the crush he had on me since it wasnt hard for me to see. But he was just to young for me to return those feelings." She said as Twilight growled.

"Hmph! Yet you still went out with my abusive brother and the married him. You know that my little brother at the age of 10 before he left that tried to kill himself Cadence. He took a knife and would have cut his own throat if I hadnt been there to stop him. It was the next night that he left." She said as Cadence cried as she held a hoof to her mouth.

"I. I never knew." She said as Twilight sighed.

"So to answer your question Cadence I dont know where my brother is. As far as I know he died long ago." She said with a smirk as Cadence smiled back at her.

"I read your letter Twilight I know he's here somewhere. Just tell me where Dark Star is." She said as Twilght shook her head.

"No. Why do you want to see him anyway Cadence? Your married to Shining, whats do you get out of this?'' She asked as Cadence sighed.

"Please Twilight I just want to see him to make sure he's ok. I want to meet our neice and just talk to them." She said as Twilight smirked.

"Sorry but I am her only aunt Cadence since she doesnt claim that part of my family. She hates my parents and Shining with a passion. She knows that your married to Shining so she wont claim you either." Twilight said as Cadence looked shocked.

"I know. But that doesnt change that I want to see them, I need to see them please." She begged as Twilight sighed.

"Fine but Im not gonna tell you where he is. You want to see him your gonna have to find him. But Ill give you a hint. He knows many styles to protect those precious to him." She said as the looked at her confused.

"I dont get it." She said as Twilight smirked.

"Well it shouldnt be to hard to find him. After all he's the talk of the town today." She said as she blinked away as Cadence sighed.

"Well I better start searching." She said to herself

(At the dojo)

As night started to creep into the sky Dark start walked out of the building with his friend and boss.

"Well Ill see you in the morning Dark Star. It looks like your gonna be popular with the folks here." Quick Shoes said as he looked at the filly on her fathers back.

"And it was nice meeting you Star Dancer you did a great job with your friends today." He said as the filly smiled.

"Thanks Quick Shoes." She said as she yawned.

"Well I better get her home its time for bed." He said as Quick Shoes nodded.

"Ok man Ill see you in the morning." He said as he trotted off.

As the two went down the road he ran into his sister and her friends.

"Hey ladies how are you tonight?" He asked as they all smiled while getting a blush from Rarity and Pinkie.

"Whats up big guy where off to check out this club down town what to join?" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry ladies but I have to get little bit here to bet." He said as Fluttershy spoke up.

"Um actually if its ok I can take her home. I dont really like clubs since its well you know really crowded and loud." She said as they all looked at her making squeak.

"You sure Fluttershy? I can just take her home and meet up with you guys later." He said as Fluttershy shook her had.

"No its alright. Clubs just really scare me." She said as Dark Star nodded and used his magic to put his daughter on her back.

"Ok the spare key is in the mail box so dont forget to grab it to get in." He said as the mare nodded and took flight with her passenger as he turned to the girls.

"Well ladies I guess its party time." He said as they cheered.

(Club)

Dark Star smiled as he panted from all the dancing he had done tonight. Each of the girls took him to the dance floor.

Him and Applejack had danced to some country while Rainbow had pulled him out during some faced paced music along with Pinkie and his sister. While Rarity pulled him out during the slow songs.

As the night went on they had fun just being together. They saw a few ponies go up and tried their hoof at singing most were horrible but they all clapped for them even the girls took a swing at it. Rainbow was horrible, Applejack and Pinkie couldnt hold a tune while Rarity and Twilight were awesome.

"Ok everypony we got a little bit of time left for one more pony to sing." The DJ said as she looked around.

"HE'LL DO IT!" All eyes turned to Dark Star as he glared at Rainbow who had a big grin in her face.

"Fine but Im gonna get you back Rainbow." He said as she waved him off.

"Yeah yeah thats what they all say." She said as he looked at Pinkie giving her a wink as she nodded.

He climbed on stage as he looked through the songs before he came to one he hadnt heard in a long time. He smiled as he selected the song as the music started to play and he picked up the mic and began to sing as he saw some more patrons come in.

(Fire and Desire by Rick James and Teena Marie)

Wow

it's really good to see you again, baby  
And I must admit you're looking very, very, very nice these days  
I guess life must be treating you well

Oh, me

Well, Ive just been doin the same ol thing Ive always been doin  
You know, Ive got a new lady now  
And it's a little different then it was when I was with you  
You know, I think back to when we met  
The way I use to be and the cold way I use to act  
But more than that. I think of how you changed me with your love and sensitivity  
Remember when I used to

Love them and leave them  
that's what I used to do  
Use and abuse them  
Then I laid eyes on you

It was pain before pleasure  
That was my claim to fame  
With every measure, baby  
Tasted teardrop stains, yeah

I was cold as ice long ago, baby, baby  
I wasn't very, very, very nice, you know  
Sugar, sugar, sugar  
Then I kissed your lips

And you tuned on my fire, baby  
And you burn me up within your flame  
Took me a little higher  
Made me live again

You turned on my fire, baby  
Then you showed me what a love could do  
Fire and desire, baby  
Feel it comin through

And I thank you, baby  
Oh, how I thank you, baby  
You taught me so much  
And you showed me so much love and sensitivity  
That since youve been gone I don't think Ive ever felt this way before  
You know it's funny how a stallion can change  
So quickly from a cold blooded person  
Thinkin he's Celestia's gift to mares  
Remember how I use to do that  
I must have been crazy then  
Remember when you used to

"I need a partner who can help me with this next part." He said as he looked out to the ponies who didnt know it and the beat continued. He sighed before he heard a voice out in the crowd and to his shock and everypony elses Princess Cadence stepped up to the stage. Dark was wide eyed as the princess picked up the song.

Love them and leave them  
Oh, that's what I used to do  
Use them and abuse them, whoa  
Then I laid eyes on you

It was pain before pleasure  
Oh, that was my claim to fame  
With every measure  
Tasted your teardrop stains, yeah  
(Cadence singing)

You were cold as ice (Woo...hoo...hoo...hoo...), baby, baby  
(I-I wasn't, I-I wasn't very nice, I know, woo...)  
Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar  
Then I kissed your lips

And you (You turned on) turned (You turned on) on  
(You turned on my fire) my fire, baby (Ooh...)  
Then you showed me what a love could do (Woo...hoo...)  
Fire and desire (Fire and desire)  
Feelin good to you (Feelin good to you)

You turned on my fire (Fire, ooh...ooh...), baby (Oh, baby)  
And you burn me up within your flame (You burn me, you burn me)  
Fire and desire (Fire and desire)  
And were both to blame, both to blame (Ooh...ooh...)

You know

Dark turned and looked at Cadence and gave a sad smile as he stepped closer.

I guess I think we both said a little too much today (No, ooh...hoo...hoo...)  
After all Cade, you're kind of with somepony else  
Im kind of livin with somepony (Ooh...ooh...ooh...)  
But please do me a favor just before you go (What is it, baby)  
Just put your arms around me and hold me like you used to (I wanna hold you tight)  
The two wrapped each other in their arms as they continued to sing.

Tell me "Dark" (Oh...oh...) "Everything is gonna be alright"  
(Everything, everything, everything is gonna be alright)  
Put your arms around me  
Put your arms around me (Ooh...)  
(Ooh...ooh...)  
Oh, baby (Woo...ooh...ooh...)  
Oh, baby (Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...)  
(Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...oh)

Dark stepped out of the embrace holding back some tears as the club roared with cheers. As the two left the stage Dark Star never took his eyes off the princess as a million thoughts were going through his head.

He saw the girls leaving as he headed out with them as Cadence came out with them.

"Dark Star wait!" She said as he looked back at her.

"What do you need Cadence Im sure my brother is wondering where you are." He said as he refused to look at her.

"Please Dark I need to see you and see if you were ok." She said as he grunted.

"Well you see me and Im fine just keep your husband away from me and my family or I wont be held responsible for what happens to him." He said as he started to walked away before he felt a tug on his tail.

"What do you want from me Cadence? As you can see Im fine n thanks to Shining or the others so what do you want from me?" He said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why did you come back into my life Cadence?! I was fine with just Twilight and my little girl. Im building a new life here Cadence with the only family I have left. Why are you here?" He said as tears came to his eye started to fall as he looked at the mare.

"I needed to see you Dark Star. I want us to be friends again I want to be in your life again like I used to. I want to know you daughter and just reconnect with you." She said as he huffed.

"Cadence you know how my life was. My little crush for you when I was younger died the day that you started to go out with my brother. Go home Cadence. What we had is dead and gone, it has been for nearly 20 years." He said as he turned and blinked away as the girls looked at the crying princess.

"Come on Cadence lets get you back to my place." Twilight said as she said goodbye to her friends as she walked Cadence home.

"He hates me Twilight." She wimpered

"No he's just confused and upset. Just give him time to calm down." She said as she helped her to her house. Twilight looked down the road as she saw her brothers lights go off.

'I hope he's ok'


	5. Chapter 5

(3 weeks later)

Dark Star was at work helping the mares as he smiled at what he planned to do with his favorite party pony tomorrow. He watched the mares try the next step in having total control of their magic making him sigh, they were tried to hard to force the magic under their control. He started to think again of Pinkie since that night with Cadence.

She came over that night to make sure he was ok and stayed with him as he told her of that part of his life and she in turn told him of some of hers. She had stuck with him ever since and it wasnt uncommon to find her crashing at his house or just seeing the two together with Star Dancer out for a walk.

Dark Star helped a mare that was having a hard time before he went back to thinking about the past week.

His grin grew as he thought of how much his daughter and Pinkie had gotten along together. They would always play pranks on him or terrorize the town with Rainbow Dash and himself tagging along on the days he was off.

His daughter had even started to call her Auntie Pinkie Pie and it just made him feel warm inside that she had accepted somepony esle into their family.

He looked back at the mares and sighed as his face became stone.

"Lets go ladies this is a stress test! Block out all sound and focus!"

"Yes sensei!"

"Ok lets go again. Focus on your center and bring it up to the point of your horn. Then use that built up energy and move it around your body. Ill show you again."

Dark Star calmed himself as he trotted in front of the mares in his class as a gray ball of light floated from his horn and down his body circling over his body like a moon orbiting a planet as he walked around.

"This is the first stage of the begining of your training. Before we can move to actual styles you will have to have almost complete control of your magic. Ok ladies lets try again." He said as the mares took a breath to calm down.

"Yes sensei."

Dark Star smiled as he walked around watching the mares and correcting where they were having trouble. He smiled as he saw his star pupil and friend smile at him as he came up to her.

"Your doing good Rarity. Remember to block all sounds out concentrate." He said as she nodded and closed her eyes sighing as she let a small amount of magic go to her horn and shaped it into the form of a ball.

"Great job Rarity Im very proud of you." He said as she smiled while a bit of red came to her cheeks.

"Thank you sensei." She said as the orb started to move along her body.

He smiled and moved along towards another mare who was struggling.

Rarity cracked her eye open as she saw Dark Star talk to the mare. She sighed as the mare nodded before relaxing and was able to bring the orb out and around.

"Well arent we the sensei's pet?"

Rarity looked over at one of the other mares who was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Please darling I hardly believe that my treatment as a student is any diffierent from the rest of you ladies." She said as her orb was rotated around her midsection.

"Please Rarity Ive seen the way you look at him." She said with a smirk as the orb turned a pink shade as Rarity looked away.

"I have no idea what your talking about my dear. He is just a friend of mine as well as my other friends." She said as she looked away with a small blush.

"Hm thats not what that blush says Rarity." She said making Rartiy blush harder.

"What I think of our sensei has nothing to do with how he treats me or any of you." She said in a huff.

As Dark Star helped the others he heard the front door open. He sighed as he headed to the front.

"Keep practising, those that have already figured it out help the others Ill be right back."

"Yes Sensei"

As Dark made it to the front he saw some a few stallions and two mares looking around with smug looks on their faces while the mare on the left by the leader was looking around bored. She was gray with a black mane and tail and silver eyes unicorn with what looked like blood splatter and bits for a cutie mark.

"Can I help you?"

The larger one that was white with a black mane and a tattoo on his face smirked as he looked at Dark.

"Yeah wheres twinkle toes at? He still messin with those pregnant whores and pussy husbands or what? He owes me money and I plan to collect." He said as Dark Star sighed.

"Look guys you need to leave, this is your only warning." He said as the leader scoffed.

"Please whats a punk like you gonna do? Your just a pu- WHAP! BAM! CRACK!

The stallion fell to the ground KO'd as the others looked at their leader and then at Dark Star who had a smile on his face in shock and disbelif. The look of shock on their face made it even funnier.

"Anypony else want to try me. Im a lot more capable of taking you all on than Quick Shoes sensei. Now leave this place and the next time you come here you'll leave for a trip to the hospital. Now go." Dark Star said as the other thugs just stared in shock.

They grabbed up their fallen leader and fled as the mare that was bored smiled.

"You'll regret this punk! We'll be back!" One of the stallions said as they fled. The mare stayed behind for a few seconds before she calmly walked out. Dark sighed as he turned and saw Quick Shoes smiling at him before he pointed behind him.

Dark turned and gulped at the awed looks of his students and the sly look from Rarity as he winked at her making her blush.

"And that is just a taste of what you'll be able to do ladies and so much more. Now come on let go back and continue our lessons." He said as the mares smiled.

"YES SENSEI!"

As he led the mares back inside he smiled at Rarity making her blush and turn away with a small smile.

"Come on Rarity." He said as he leaned in closer making her face redder.

"Would you like to meet up later at Pinkie's place for lunch or are you busy?" He said with a smirk.

"NO!" She yelled before she covered her mouth.

"Sorry darling but I have a large order that needs to be filled from Canterlot. Maybe another time?" She said looking up at him and smiling.

"Ok Rarity maybe another time. Guess Ill just eat some of Pinkies cupcakes alone for lunch then." He said sounding disappionted.

"I am sorry darling but those orders must be filled before the end of the week." She said as he sighed before looking down at her and smiled.

"Eh no prob its just lunch there will be other times, come on lets head on inside." He said as she nodded.

"Of course Sensei." She said as the two went inside with the rest of the mares.

(2 hours later)

"Ok girls Ill see you tomorrow." He said as he waved his hoof at the mares leaving.

"Bye sensei!"

"Later Sensei!"

"See you tomorrow!"

He smiled as he watched all his students leave as he heard the door being locked making him turn to smile at his friend.

"Well sensei it looks like it was another fine day today dont you think? So I guess your headed over to Pinkies place right?" He said as Dark Star nodded.

"Yep Im headed over there right now." Dark said as the two walked down the road waving at their students.

Stallions and mares alike would stop and greet the two as they went through town. As the two waved and greeted their students and friends.

"Well Ill see you later Dark have fun with your marefriend." He said as Dark blushed.

"Yeah whatever Ill see you later Quick Shoes sensie still got the fillies to teach." He said as Quick Shoes nodded.

"See ya."

"Later"

As Dark Star walked through down the street he smiled as he saw Pinkies place come in view making him pick up his pace.

As he reached the door he was tackled by a Pink blur making him smile as he brought it closer.

"DARKY!"

"PINKIE!"

The two landed on the ground laughing as he pulled the mare closer as she hugged him tighter ignoring the world around them as onlookers smiled at the two.

"Hey Darkey! Whatcha doing later today?" She asked looking up at the stallion while a blush creeped up her face.

"Well after lunch I dont know. Why what did you have in mind?" He asked as her face got redder.

"Um well I was thinking we could go for dinner tonight." She said blushing while looking away and tapping her hooves together.

"Sure."

Pinkie gasped as she turned to the smiling face of Dark Star.

"Really?"

"Well yeah! Why not I was actually gonna ask you tomorrow if you wanted to have dinner with me at my place. I was gonna have Twilight take Star Dancer for the night so we could have some time alone." He said as Pinkie blushed.

"So you want some Pinkie Pie time alone huh!? Sure we can still go by your place tomorrow if you want I think itll be fun plus you can show me the super cool moves your learning from the Burning Fist." She said as she nuzzed his chest.

"Dark Star? Pinkie?"

The two jumped apart blushing as Dark Star coughted in his hoof.

"Oh um hey Applejack. How are you doing today?" He said as Pinkie jumped up and bounced over to her friend.

"HI AJ! Whatcha doin?"

"Hey Pinkie just comin by to get a few cupcakes for later." She said as she narrowed her eyes at Dark Star while he smirked at her making her look back at Pinkie.

"So what are you guys doin today Pinks?" She asked as Dark Star sided up beside the bouncing mare.

"Weeeeeeelllllllll MEANDDARKSTARSGOINGONADATETONIGHT!" She yelled as Dark Star smiled at the confused look on Applejacks face.

"She said we're going on a date tonight." He said making Applejack jump in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really.

"Really,really."

"So you two are goin on a date? Together?"

"YES!" Dark and Pinkie yelled as Applejack fell back.

"Ok ok jeeze just hard to believe thats all." She said as Dark Star raised an eyebrow.

"And why would that be Applejack?" He asked as she sighed.

"Well with the way Pinkie is ah didnt think anypony had the energy to keep up with her is all. Just surprised its you Dark out of all ponies since you got a filly yerself."

"Trust me I got plenty of energy to spare. After raising a filly especially one as hyper as Star Dancer. So Pinkies energy is nothing I havent seen before, besides Pinkies great to be around and Im not talking about just the parties and other things we all do but I can really talk to Pinkie on a personal level like I can my sister and she wont judge me for my past. Plus she's really cute to." He said with a smile at the pink mare making her blush.

"Awww your really sweet Darky." She said while pulling the stallion into a hug which he was all to happy to return.

"I know but anyway Ill pick you up at around 6 tonight once I walk Star home. Just bring yourself Ill handle everything else." He said as Pinkie bounced towards the store with Applejack and Dark Star behind her.

"OK! So what do you guys want to eat in the mean time?"

"Um Ill just take some cheese cake."

"The usual Pinks."

"Okie dokie lokie! Be right back." She said while skipping off to the kitchen.

Dark grinned as a gray blur named Derpy came in as she almost flew into a wall before the Doctor grabbed her tail. She looked back at Dark and waved getting one in return before she turned her attention back to the muffins the Cakes brought out as Dark turned his own attention to the mare across from him.

"Look Dark ah know yall are a good pony an all. But Pinkie is mah friend and-"

"AJ look Ive been through the whole Ill kick your ass if you hurt her speech more than enough times than I can count. So dont worry I would never do anything to hurt Pinkie. But she is a big mare and can make choices on her own, she may act childish but she is very mature when she wants to be or needs to be. You know that she is the one that handles the finances for Sugar Cube Corner along with handling the deliveries to outside sales to places like Canterlot and Manehatten?" He asked as the orange mare shook her head surprised.

"Ah never knew she did all of that. All ah ever see her do when she works here is bake and sell sweets."

"Yes she does all of that and more. There is alot more to Pinkie than you think AJ. So dont even bother with the whole best friend speech ok?" He said as she sighed before looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Alright Dark ah wont bother tellin you then since you know what will happen if you do." She said as he gave her a bored look.

"Yeah gotcha AJ dont hurt Pinks and I wont get hurt got it." He said as she growled.

"HERE YOU GO GUYS ENJOY!" She said as he looked at Dark Star giving him a wink getting a smile and a wink in return.

"Well sorry to eat and run Pinks but I got to get back to work. See you when I come to pick you up." He said as the mare gave a happy smile and pulled him into another hug and gave a hard squeeze getting one in return.

"Ok Darky see you later alligator!"

"After a while crocidile." He said making her giggle as he left.

Pinkie watched Dark leave with a continted sigh as she looked at Applejack.

"Here you go AJ your cake and cupcakes!" She said as Applejack nodded taking the sweets from her.

"Thankya kindly Pinkie for the food. Heres the bits and ah'll see yall later." She said trotting out the door while Pinkie saw to her delight Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey Pinkie hows your day going?" Twilight asked as Pinkie zipped up to her friend and pulled her into a seat.

"Ohh Twilight its been amazing you'll never guess who I just asked out on a date and said yes!" She said bouncing place as Twilight looked at her confused.

"Who?"

"Your brother Dark Star!" She squealed as Twilight went into shock.

"Wha-WHAT!" Twilight yelled as all the customers looked over in her direction.

"Yeah isnt it great!? He was going to ask me out tomorrow but I asked him today! He's going to take me out tonight at 6 hehehehehehehe!" She broke down into a giggling mess as Twilight smiled after the shock wore off.

"Thats great Pinkie so where is he taking you?" She asked as Pinkie kept bouncing.

"I dont know he didnt say just said he would meet me here at 6 is all and just bring me and he'll handle the rest. Your brother's really great Twilight and really sweet. I wish I would have met him sooner." She said before totting off to deal with customers.

(With Dark Star)

As he trotted up to the dojo he saw much to his surprise the mare from earlier that was with the thugs. She was leaned against the building looking aound for someone, as he came closer to her he kept his guard up for any ambush.

He saw her look at him and smile as she trotted over to him.

"Hello Dark Star sensei." She said a sultry tone as she stopped a few feet away from him.

"Hello ma'am how can I help you today?" He said as his eyes scanned the area.

"Dont worry you can relax the others arent here. Its just little ol me sensei." She purred but he kept his guard up.

"Ok then why are you here then ma'am?" He asked as she smiled with hooded eyes.

"My name is Silent Night and I want to become a student." She said as his eyes narrowed.

"And why should I take you as a student after whats happened today with your friends?" He said getting laugh from her.

"Those idiots are no friends of mine. I just hang with them since I have no job to do for now." She said getting a raised eyebrow from him.

"Jobs huh? So theres a lot more to you than you let on. What company do you work for Night?" He said with a smirk already knowing the answer.

"I work alone and for the most bits." She said walking towards him as he stood his ground.

"Ah so a freelance and what would you gain from my lessons hm?" He asked as she circled around him.

"I gain the knowledge of how to protect myself in any situation when on a job. That and making sure those jackasses at the bars dont harrass me anymore." She said looking over her shoulder to see a white mare staring at them.

"Ill consider it but Im sure you already know who I am and what my company does. So if you ever find yourself in need of a job like now Im sure that we can find something fo your 'skills'." He said as the mare came back in front of him smiling.

"I might consider it Dark Star sensei but for now Ill wait for your decision." She said while walking past him and brushing his face with her tail.

Dark Star watched the mare leave he saw Rarity out of the corner of his eye making him sigh as the two mares passed each other stopping for a bref second as Silent Night said something to her as a blush crept up her face.

Dark Star watched as Rarity looked shocked for a second before looking at him and trotting up the walkway with a angry look on her face.

"Dark Star! Is it true you asked Pinkie Pie on a date tonight?!"

"Actually no she asked me and I said yes. Why do you sound so offended?"

"Well i figured you would have at least told me you had a thing for Pinkie Pie darling! Ooooh Im so happy for you two dear, really I am its just I wish you would have told me so is all." She said sounding a little disappointed.

"Sorry Rarity I know how much you love good gossip but I just like to keep my personal life, you know personal." He said rubbing his mane.

"Of course darling oh I just could pass up something so good and with the rumors going around I just had to be sure." She said flipping her mane smiling at him.

"I figured as much. So what did that mare say to you to make you blush like that?" He asked as she turned away from him.

"She said she wondered it you were interested in a herd." She said looking back at him with a small blush only to see him blushing as well.

"I dont think I coul mean I know that a lot of stallions have them but I just never thought of having one myself." He said sputtering getting a giggle out of Rarity.

"Really now darling? You never thought of having a herd ever?" She asked as he shook his head.

"No I never had. I was either working, taking care of Star or I had Solar Wind with me so I never really thought of needing one or wanting one. I had all I needed with me." He said as she looked at him a little shocked.

"Well would you be apposed to having one now?" She asked looking down to hide her face.

"Um well I dont know. If me and Pinkie get serious Ill ask her what she thinks about it but as of right now I just dont really see myself with more than one mare." He said as Rarity nodded.

"Hm this would be a bit of a change I suppose. Anyway darling I must get back to work Ill see you in the morning darling and have a good night with Pinkie." She said while turning around and giving a wave to Dark.

"See you later Rarity."

"See later Darling." She said as he lost sight of her. He sighed as he thought of what Raity said. Though he never had a herd or thought of having one it was quite common for stallions to have mutipul mares as his mates. He just never really thought of having one but now that its was brought up it got him thinking.

"I got to talk to LT about this later."

"Talk to her about what daddy?"

Dark smiled as he pulled the hovering filly into a hug getting a squeal out of her as he tickled and blew on her stomach.

"HAHAHAH! AHHHH! DADDY NO! AHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAH!" Star laughed long and loud before her father let her up as she giggled at him.

"Hey baby girl. How was your day at school?"

"You know just the same old stuff daddy. How was your day?"

"Weeeellll I have a date tonight." He said as she went wide eyed as he smiled at her.

"With who?"

"Auntie Pinkie Pie." He said as the filly beamed at her father.

"NO WAY! DOES THAT MEAN YOU REALLY LIKE HER DADDY!?" The filly said jumping on her fathers back and giving him a big hug.

"I do. Im taking her out by the lake tonight after we have dinner." He said as she smiled.

"Cool so do you want me to stay with Aunt Twi?" She asked as he shook his head.

"If you want just ask her Star. Now lets get to work." He said as Star nodded.

(4 hours later)

Dark Star left Twilight's house after dropping Star off. It was 4:45 and he needed to get ready as he flashed to his house and fix up the place and get a shower.

(With Pinkie 1 hour later)

Pinkie was pacing nervously around the bakery as she waited for her date. It was 5:55. As she started to panic she heard a knock at the door making her bolt for it and ripped it open making her smile looking at her date.

"Good evening Pinks you ready to go?" He asked as she smiled and bounced up beside him.

"Hey Darkey! Yep Im ready so where are we going?"

"Well I hope your hungrey cause we're going to a nice little place on the outside of town call Chaz La Sweets." He said as she stopped bouncing and looked at him wide eyed.

"Dark you really didnt have to do that. That place is really expencive." She said as he nuzzled her getting a blush.

"Please Pinks there's nothing out there thats to much for my favorite pink mare." He said making her smile and peck him on the cheek.

"Your really sweet to me Dark Star."

"I know. Now lets go Im starving." He said as both of their stomachs growled making them smile while she wrapped her arms around him as they flashed away.

"Crap! Come on girls their headed for that fancy place outside town!" A cyan pegasus yelled to her four friends as they nodded.

"Um Dash should we really be spying on them? It just doesnt seem right and I dont want them mad at us. If thats alright with you guys?" A yellow pegasus said as her friend sighed.

"Come Fluttershy we need to be there in case Dark tries anything." She said as a orange mare stepped up.

"Dash come on now this is Twi's brother we're talkin about. Ah dont think he would do anything to hurt Pinkie." She said as a white unicorn scoffed.

"Even if he is Twilights little brother he is still a stallion darling and I for one dont want to see our little Pinkie get her heart broken on her first date." Rarity said as Applejack sighed.

"All right ah still dont like it though." Applejack said as the group went after them never seeing the flash go off in a alley way.

(With Pinkie and Dark Star)

"Ok sooooo you got us tables at the hottest place in town on a barley two hour notice how?"

"Cause Im awesome."

Pinkie smiled up at the stallion as she leaned into him. As the two walked down the street towards the cafe getting many jealous and happy looks from mares and stallions alike.

"So what are we going to do after dinner?" She asked bouncing next to him as he smiled.

"Now thats a secret Pinks. Besides I think you'll like it I have everything set up." He said as she raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Okie dokie lokie!"

As the two continued down the road the saw Silent Night appear in front of them.

"Hello Dark Star, Pinkie Pie." She addressed the two as he took up a guard in front of Pinkie.

"Hello Silent Night. What can I do for you?" He asked his tone calm as the mare walked closer.

"I just wanted to let you two know that there are five mares on the way here to spy on you two. I think you know who they are and just wanted to give you a heads up." She said as he nodded.

"Thank you for the information Silent." He said as she smiled and gave Pinkie a sideways look with a small grin as a faint silver line headed for her only to be intersepted by a black one making her turn back to Dark Star with a satisfied smile while she felt a small bit of pain going into the back of her neck.

"Your welcome sensei. Enjoy your evening." She said as she flashed away.

"Who was that Dark Star?"

"That was one of my students as well as a fellow master of the Fine Blade. For whatever reason she is here I dont know, but try to stay clear of her if you can Pinkie ok? I just dont trust her." He said before he looked down at the mare.

"So it seems your friends are going to watch our date so what do you want to do? Keep going or what?" He asked as she huffed.

"My friend should know not to peek in on our date. I got a idea though and itll get Dash back for a week ago." She said as she got a wicked gleam in her eyes making Dark smile.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you." He said making her smile up at the stallion giving him a nuzzle.

"Yep that and Im a l pretty good at being Pinkie Pie." She said as he nodded with a grin.

"Ok so whats the plan?" He asked as he leaned down so the mare could whisper into his ear.

(30 min later)

Dark Star and Pinkie sat enjoying their meal as the five mares watched Pinkie laugh at something Dark said. They had finished their meal 20 mins ago and just sat there swapping stories of their past.

Rainbow was getting bored and so was the others before they saw Dark Star get up and head to the front. He was gone for a while before they saw two large stallions come up to Pinkie and say something to her before they grabbed her and took her to the back.

Rainbow shot around the building just as the others came around the corner only to come face to face with a very angry Dark Star and Pinkie Pie as well as three bouncers.

"Thanks guys." He said as they nodded.

"No problem sir. Have a good night." One said as the others followed him inside.

"Hello girls fancy meeting you guys here." Dark Star said calmly as Pinkie smiled at them.

"What the-how did you- when did. How did you guys know we were following you?!" Rainbow said as the two looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"You were following us?" Pinkie asked as innocent as possible before all the girls glared at their friend.

"Why were you following us? Applejack I figured you of all ponies would know what I said was true. For Celestia's sake I have a child that loves Pinkie like family I would never do anything to hurt her." He said dissapointed at the mare as she looked down as he looked at Rairty.

"And Rartiy you said it yourself that you were happy for us. Why follow us that is not like you Rarity. Id expect it from Rainbow but not any of you (HEY!)." He said as Pinkie sighed.

"Flutters I cant get mad at you because Im sure that the others pressured into it. But Im still disappointed." She said as the yellow mare looked down as tears started to gather in her eyes as Pinkie sighed and pulled the older mare into a hugs as she started to sniffle.

"Look guys I understand your just looking out for me but Im a big girl and I can take care of myself. But thanks anyway." She said as the others looked down in shame.

"Tell you what if you guy go home now we'll put this all behind us ok?" Dark said as they sighed.

"Ok."

"Good. Now Pinkie lets take a walk I do soooo enjoy the night and moonlight." He said in pompus voice as Pinkie giggled.

"Why of course good sir let us be off then." She said as the two trotted away with their heads held high before they broke into laughter as they rounded a corner.

(With Dark and Pinkie)

The laughed as they walked through the park that would go towards his house. They were coming over a bridge and stopped just enjoying their time together as they leaned into one another.

"Tonights been great Dark Star. Thank you so much for this." She said as he looked down at her with a smile.

"You make it sound like its over Pinks. We still have one last place to go." He said while he nudged her towards a path to the road that led to his house.

"Come on got one last thing to show you Pinkie." He said as he led the way down the path and around his house. He took her down a path and up a hill where there was a blossom tree at the top.

As they got to the top Pinkie gasped as she looked at the blanket that had a candle in the middle and chilled wine beside it.

"Got to say Star Dancer can really make the mood right?" He said as he looked at the shocked mare as she stared at the romantic sence.

The hill over looked the lake just as the moon was rising and illuminated the lake and grassy field that led to the hill. She smiled as she looked over at the stallion.

"I guess Star Dancer really likes me if she's going this far to make sure that we have the best date we can huh." She said walking over to the blanket.

"She really does Pinkie. She loves to have you around, you bring a lot excitment into the house and I love having you over at the house. Pinkie ever since I came here its just been great besides the few hiccups along the way but you've really helped us out Pinkie and Im really greatful for that." He said as he gave her a peck on the check making her smile gettting a blush on her face.

"Thanks Darky that really means alot to me." She said as she leaned against him as he poured her a glass of wine and one himself.

"A toast. To us and maybe something more in the future but forever friends." He said as she smiled and clincked her glass with his before gulping it down.

"Well now that done how about something a little stonger." He said as he pulled out a bottle of 17th century 90 proof cherry flavored Moon Shine.

"WOW! Dark how did you get that!? Thats like the rareist hard liquor in Equestria!" She said as he smiled.

"I got two other bottles at the house and trust me just this one bottle unopened could buy me Ponyville ten times over. But I think a special night get a special drink so what do you say Pinkie? Want a try some? Its ok if your scared." He said with chuckle as she got fire in her eyes.

"Bring it."

As the night wore on the two laughed and told more stories of their life. Dark Star told Pinkie about more of his abusive childhood while Pinkie told him of her hard life on the rock farm and the neglect she went through with her family.

As the night came to a close Dark Star put Pinkie on his back as he wrapped everything up. The mare had drank much to fast for such strong liquor and had passed out after she had layed her head in his lap when they started to talk of their past.

He smiled as he felt the mare wrap her arms around his as she mumbled his name as she snuggled into his mane. He stumbled a little bit as the moonshine was starting to get to him as he put the blanket in the laundry room outside before he went inside and locked the door.

He walked up the stairs with Pinkie still on his back as he went to his room stumbling as he went while fumbling with the door handle a bit before finally getting the door open as he stumbled inside before getting over to the bed. He lifted Pinkie up and pulled the covers back as he layed her down and covered her up.

As he started to leave and head back down stairs he felt a tug on his tail making him look back at Pinkie.

"Please dont go Darky. I need you here with me tonight please." She said as he nodded and went around the bed and climbed inside as she scooted over to him and wrapped her arms around him snuggling into his back.

"Goodnight Darky." She said as she fell to sleep.

"Night Pinkamena." He said as he turned in the mares grip and kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

(With Twilight and Star Dancer)

"Ok kiddo lets get to bed. You got school tomorrow." She said as she filly sighed as she looked at the clock seeing it was nine o'clock making her groan.

"Ok Aunt Twi. Ill see you in the morning. Love you Aunt Twi." She said as the mare stopped stunned before she smiled at the little filly.

"Love you to kiddo. Ill see you off to school tomorrow if your dads not here to pick you up." She said as the filly yawned and climbed the stairs and layed on the guest bed as Twilight came in to tuck her in.

"Night Star Dancer Ill see you in the morning." She said as the filly snuggled into the covers as Twilight went out the door leaving it open a little before she was stopped by the little filly calling out to her.

"Aunt Twilight?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Do you think that daddy is really lonely?"

Twilight looked at the little filly that was waiting on her answer in shock as she shook her head.

"Yes I think your father is very lonely. But if things go right with Auntie Pinkie then he wont be lonely anymore. You know deep down your Aunt Pinkie is very lonely to, she might not act like it but she is. There is only so much her friends can do for her."

"I hope that daddy and Auntie Pinkie get together I think they look happy together." She said giving off a yawn before rolling over as Twilight walked down the stairs passing by Spike going up.

"Headed off to bed Spike?"

"Yeah just got finished over at Rarity's place watching Sweetie Belle and the other crusaders. Those fillies are a hand full! Why cant they be like Star Dancer? Ugh my back is killing me Ill see you tomorrow Twi." The little dragon said rubbing his back as he went into the room.

Twilight smiled as she walked down stairs and to her study climbing onto her couch curling up with one of her large books. It was maybe thirty minutes later when someone knocked on her door.

"Who in the world could that be at this hour?"

Twilight hopped off the couch and headed for the door as another louder knock came to the door.

"IM COMING HOLD ON!" Twilight yelled as ripped the door open ready to give a verbal lashing to whoever it was before she saw who it was and what she was going to say died in her throat.

"Shining Armor? What are you doing here so late? Its almost ten o'clock shouldnt you be in Canterlot?" She said really confused as she let her older brother in.

"Yeah sorry Twilly its just that I didnt get back till just now and when I got back home Cadence was really depressed and she wouldnt tell me what happened. Twilly please whats gotten Cadence so upset?" He asked as Twilight sighed and went into the study and sat down on the couch.

"Look Shining I cant tell you everything that happened but lets just say that she met with somepony from her past and things didnt go over so well. Some words were exchanged and thats it. The next day she went back to the Crystal Empire before she met up with you tonight Im guessing." She said while taking a sip of her tea.

"Why cant you tell me Twilight come on this is your sister in law that we're talking about. Just tell me who it is and maybe I can talk to them and see what happened."

Twilight growled a little at that as she looked away from her brother mumbling under her breath.

"Please like Dark would ever talk to you let alone be in the same room as you." She mumbled before turning back to him.

"I cant do that Shining for his sanity and his daughter I cant tell you who it is." She said as she saw Shining's eyes narrow.

"WHY NOT TWILIGHT! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO SECRETIVE ALL OF A SUDDEN? AFTER THE WEDDING I HAVENT HEARD ANYTHING FROM YOU! WHATS GOING ON?" He yelled in Twilights face as she calmly sipped her tea.

"You will be quite in my home Shining Armor I have a filly and baby dragon upstairs trying to sleep." She said as he gritted his teeth before opening his mouth to yell again but was stopped as I tiny voice from upstair called down to Twilight.

"Aunt Twilight? Whats going on? Who's yelling?"

Twilight glared at Shining as she got up to attend to the little filly.

"Its ok sweetie just go back to bed." She said as she nudged the sleepy filly back to bed.

"Ok. Do you want me to call daddy and Auntie Pinkie?"

"NO! No its ok everything is fine sweetie just go back to sleep." Twilight said as she tucked the filly back into bed.

"Ok love you Aunt Twi." She said as the mare smiled down at her before kissing her head.

"Goodnight Star I love you to." She said as she turned to Shining Armor at the doorway as he narrowed his eyes at the filly.

Twilight shoved him out the door and down stairs as they went back to the study.

"Twilight whats going on? Who is that filly and why is she calling you Aunt Twilight? Whats going on Twilly? Talk to me." He said as she sighed.

"Sorry Shining but I cant tell you and dont bother asking the others around town either since they'll give you the same answer. That filly is very important to me Shining and if you do anything to harm that filly Ill make sure you regret it for the rest of your life if her father doesnt end you first." She said deadly serious.

"Who is her father Twilight? You know I can still find out one way or another, so just tell me." He said with a smirk.

"And if I dont? What are you gonna do if you do find out Shining? I doubt once you find out who it is you just go up to him and talk. He has made if very clear that if you step on hoof on his property he will hurt you if not kill you depending on if we can get to you in time." She said as he stared at her in shock while she looked back at him with pure hate in her eyes.

"Why would he hate me so much Twilly? What did I ever do to him?" He asked she gritted her teeth to keep from screaming.

"Get out Shining Armor. Dont come here again unless its for business." She said as he looked at her in shock.

"Twilight what did I do? Please tell me how can I fix it." He said pleading as her rage broke 17 years of pent up rage and sorrow exploded.

"EVERYTHING! YOU CANT FIX IT SHINING ITS 17 YEARS TO LATE TO FIX IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU, THE BITCH AND THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT SACK OF FLESH YOU CALL A FATHER! YOU CANT FIX ANYTHING THATS WHY YOUR WIFE WAS CRYING BECAUSE SHE MADE A MISTAKE AND NOW ITS COME TO BITE HER IN THE ASS!" She screamed as tears rolled down her face while she yelled in Shinings face.

"Twilly what-

"DONT FUCKING CALL ME THAT! I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER I HAVE BUT ONE BROTHER AND HE IS GONE! CELESTIA DAMNIT SHINING I HATE ALL OF YOU! YOU DROVE HIM AWAY! YOU NEARLY CAUSED HIM TO KILL HIMSELF JUST TO ESCAPE THE PAIN YOU FUCKS!" She screamed as the shocked captain stood there as she screamed her pain and sorrow into his face.

"Twilight I-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE CAPTAIN! YOUR SORRYS MEAN NOTHING TO ME! AND ITS FAR TO LATE TO MAKE UP WITH THE DEAD!" She yelled as she grabbed him with her magic.

"I suggest you stay away from my house for a while Captain Shining Armor. This is goodbye I dont want to see your face again." She said as she opened the door and threw him out on his ass and slammed the door shut and locked it as she fell to the ground crying. She sobbed into her hooves before she felt tiny claws and hooves circle around her making her twist around and pull the dragon and filly into a hug.

"Its ok Aunt Twilight daddy's on the way right now." She said as she hugged her aunt.

"He,he cant Shining is right outside the door and I dont want him to get in trouble." She sobbed as the two held her tighter.

"Daddy said he's on the way and doesnt care about the stupid stallion outside." She said as they heard a knock at the door.

"Twilight its me please open the door."

Twilight smiled while she wiped her tears and trotted up to the door and opened it only to be swept up in a hug making her burst into tears as he held her tighter.

"Shhhh shh shhh its ok LT Im here its ok." He said as he rocked the crying mare in his arms while brushing her mane with his hoof.

He glared hard at the closed door taking every fiber of his being to not go out there and kill the stallion in the road.

After a while after Twilight calmed down she pulled back and smiled at her little brother as he wiped her tears away.

"You ok LT?"

"Yeah thanks Dark Star I needed that. I just couldnt take it anymore after all these years of not knowing if you were alive and how they all just dismissed you being a part of our family. I just hate them so much Dark I just want to hurt them." She said as he kept holding her.

"I know LT but hopefully after all this is over they'll leave us alone." He said as she smiled.

"I hope so Dark Star. Im ok now you should get back to Pinkie Pie. Ill be ok really." She said as he looked at her before smiling.

"Ok LT just have Star call if you need anything ok." He said as Twilight nodded.

"Ok love you LB."

"Love you to LT." He said as he walked out the door giving his daughter a kiss before leaving.

Dark Star was happy that Shining wasnt still there when he came out as he took a deep breath to calm down and headed home to Pinkie Pie.

After a while he reached his house and walked inside and locked the door only to turn around to see Pinkie on the couch giving him a worried look.

She got up and trotted over to him before pulling him into a hug.

"What happened?"

"Shining happened and LT exploded in his face and tossed him out on his ass. I saw him when I got there I dont think he recognized me at all since he just stared at me when Twilight let me in."

"Is she ok? Why didnt you bring me with you?"

"I didnt want to burden you with my family problems Pinkie. I didnt want you to get involved."

"Dark Star Im already involved with you. And Twilight is like my sister, you guys are my family so dont leave me out of family matters ok?"

"Ok and she is fine now. Just really upset and frustrated but she's ok now." He said as Pinkie nodded and pulled him to the stairs.

"Come on Darky lets go to bed we got work tomorrow and another date." She said with a small smile as he nodded and nuzzed her and gave a small peck on the cheek.

"Ok Pinkie." He said as the two leaned into each other before they climbed into bed as his arms went around her and pulled her close.

"Night Pinkie"

"Night Darky"


	6. Chapter 6

(2 months later Canterlot)

Celestia tossed and turned in her sleep as she heard her ex husband yell to her after the birth of their daughter. She heard him sobbing mumbling her name. Begging for her to wake up.

(Dream/memory)

Celestia just got finished delivering her child and smiled at her husband who gave her a happy smile as she gave a look to one of the doctors who nodded and unplugged the EKG machine making it flat line.

Celetia played the part slumping into the bed and letting go of her husband's hoof. She watched the shock on his face as nurses led him out as they all worked to 'revive' her.

She heard him demanding answers as doctors assured him that they were working to save her life and needed to get back in there to help. A doctor came up to her after a hour later.

"Are you sure about this your highness?" He asked as he looked out the door where the stallion was pacing.

"Yes Im sure it has to be done. Equestria needs its ruler and I cant be both a ruler and a mother. Not now when my sister is going to return soon."

"As you wish your highness, but if you want my opinon this is a mistake."

"Noted doctor now go." She said as they pulled a sheet over her and the doctor walked out to tell her husband his wife was dead.

She heard the anguished cry of her husband. She felt something deep inside her shatter as she heard her crying newborn daughter with her father. She heard the two be led away as the doctors and nurses left to let her rest.

(End)

Celestia sat up with tears falling from her face covered in sweat. She had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She looked around and saw the picture of her and her husband together in Canterlot outside of a small house, the two were smiling together. She remembered that day it was their first anniversery of them dating and he asked her to move in with him.

She smiled as she looked at the photo that Twilight sent her of her two favorite ponies in the world. She sighed as she layed back down on the bed trying to go to sleep so she wouldnt zone out durning the meeting with the council.

(Ponyville) (Put on Nickleback-Lullaby)

Dark Star smiled as he looked at his wife after their new daughter was born. She looked so happy but really tired from the birth. She smiled at him as she layed down on the pillow as the machine next to her flat lined. He looked at her in shock as he felt a nurse grab him and pull him away as he watched them scramble to revive his wife.

"Whats happening?! Whats going on?! Nurse please tell me whats going on."

"Sir your wife has lost a lot of blood during the birthing and has stopped breathing. We're doing everything we can for her sir just please stay here so we can do our job." She said and then ran back into the emergency room as another nurse came out with his newborn daughter.

"Sir heres your new daughter. Congradualtions sir and we're gonna do everything we can to help your wife ok?"

"Ok."

1 hour he waited with no news of his wife. He sat there holding his daughter for a whole hour, it might as well have been a life time before he saw a tired looking doctor come out and look at him with sad eyes as he sat down in front of him and sighed.

"Im sorry sir but we did everything we could but your wife just lost to much blood and we couldnt save her. Im sorry son."

Dark Stars world shatter as he let out the most pained cry. His little girl joined him a few seconds later at the loss of a mother and wife. The doctor rested a hoof on his shoulder as tears fell from Dark Stars eyes while he held his daughter close to him as he wept for his and her loss.

"Im really sorry son we did everything we could." The doctor said after what felt like forever before he calmed down small bit as the doctor picked him up.

"Come on son lets get you cleaned up ok. Your gonna need to fill out some paperwork and other things for your new daughter." The doctor said as he led down the hall to another room.

It was all a blur to him as he looked at the adoption form. He looked at his daughter he named Star Dancer as she gurgled at him. He was dead on the inside at the loss of his wife but he carried on for as long as he could but he couldnt do this alone.

He looked back at his daughter as she started to cry making him jump up and grab a bottle and floated it to her as he rocked her but she continued to cry. He changed her did everything he could think of but she continued to cry. He set her down and as he tried to play with her but it was no use.

He screamed in frustration as he slammed his hooves on the kitchen sink. He sat down as he cried frustrated alone and just worn out as his daughter continued to cry.

He sighed as he walked back in with her and pick her up and brought her to the couch with him as he cooded to her and rocked her as he paced around and bumped into a table knocking a picture over.

He looked at the picture and saw it was of Solar Wind pregnant smiling at their unborn child. He remembered her singing to their baby when she would start to kick really bad. He looked at her as he tried to remember the words.

He sang to her as he sat down on the couch and could see her start to calm down as she started at her father. He smiled down at her as she started to fall asleep. He never felt so happy since she was delivered knowing that even from the grave his wife was helping him.

He looked over at the adoption forms and frowned as he used his magic and crumble it up and throw it in the trash. He turned his attention back to his sleeping daughter while he patted her back just humming the lullaby. He layed down on his back as he started to fall asleep for the first time in what felt like years.

He was at the funeral home holding his little girl as he walked up to the coffin but stopped as he looked at the mare that was inside. It wasnt Solar Wind inside it was another mare. His eyes widened as he felt a hoof on his leg and saw Star Dancer looking at him with tear filled eyes.

He took a look at the faceless foal in his arms and saw Twilight come up beside him. She had been crying hard as she looked at him.

"Im sure she's in a better place bro. So dont be sad you know Pinkie wouldnt want you to be sad."

He looked at the pink mare in the coffin as she opened her eyes and smiled.

_'WAKE UP!'_

"Dark Star come on big guy please wake up!"

Dark Star's eyes shot open as he saw the tear stained face of his marefriend and pulled her into a hug as tears came down his own face.

"Shhhhh its ok big guy Im here shhhhhh its ok. Shhhhh its ok." She said as she rubbed the large stallions back just clinging to her like if he let go she would vanish. This had been going on since last night. She felt him pull back as she smiled at him.

He would get nightmares of either his childhood or his career and the things he had to do to survive.

He sighed as he layed back down on the bed as she snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tell me big guy what was it this time?" She asked as he gave her a kiss on the lips as he gave another tired sigh.

"It was a dream of when my late wife died but it was different." He said as she looked at him in shock. He never really talked about her other than the two had a lot in common.

"I relived the night she passed and the early days of Stars foalhood. I even relived the funeral." He said as she winced at the dead look in his eyes.

"But it was different when I looked in the coffin it wasnt her." He said as she raised a eyebrow.

"It was you."

Pinkie gasped as she pulled him closer to her like she was trying to shield him from the images of that night.

"Twilight was there Star Dancer all of our friends and I was even holding another foal. Our foal." He said as she sighed and sat up so she could look at him.

"Dark look at me thats not going to happen ok? If we get serious and go down that road with marriage and foals it wont happen. I Pinkie promise you that wont happen ok?" She said as she went through the motions making him smile and pull her into a kiss.

"Your to good to me Pinks you know that right?" He said as she grinned and pecked his lips.

"Yep I know! Now come on lazy bones we both have this rare day off and I want to have some fun. So lets go big guy up and at'em." She said jumping up and down on the mattress making him bounce around.

"Ok Ok just let me get ready ok?"

"Okie dokie lokie!" She said as she bounced out of the room as he sighed and fell back into the bed. He layed there just staring up at the ceiling.

"DOG PILE!"

He felt Pinkie flop on top of him before he heard his daughter giggling as she jumped on Pinkie.

"OK OK OK! IM UP THIS TIME!" He said as the two girls laughed and jumped off him.

"Ok then come on Dark I want to see Twilight for a little while and you said that you would teach me some more of the Stone Hoof."

"Ok Im coming Pinks." He said as she gave him a worried look.

"Im moving here I come." He said as he got out of bed and walked up to her before grabbing her and throwing her on the bed getting a squeal out of her as he pinned her to the bed.

"Ill teach you to dog pile me Pinkamena Diane Pie." He said as she shivered in pleasure feeling his breath on her neck.

"Ooooo you used my full name. Im in some real trouble huh? Whats my punishment sensei?" She said as he nibbled on her neck and throat making her groan and arch her back.

"Well I was thinking a nice dinner tonight." He said as he gave her a love bite on her neck right over her pulse.

"Mmmmhmmmm(gasp)."

"Then we'll come back here after a nice late night swim." He said as he trailed kisses down to her collar bone giving it a lick and then blowing on the spot making her shudder.

"Oh Celestai! Then?"

"We come up here after a nice long hot bath together." He said as he went past her collar bone and nibbling, licking, and biting his way down her body.

"Oooooh dont stop! And after that?" Pinkie was having a hard time breathing as he got closer and closer to her breasts and her core.

"Well then we come to bed and then say good night and go to sleep." he said while she blinked as he pulled back and smiled at her and jumped off her then headed out the door as the mare was trying to breath.

"Wait what?"

"See you down stairs Pinks." He said as he walked out the room as she growled at how easy it is for her stallion to bring her so close to the edge just to leave her hanging. It was so frustrating but she couldnt help but love the feeling of him on her like that.

They never had sex in the couple of months they've been together but by Celestia that stallion knew how to get her right at the edge and she would stay there till their dip tonight. Plus she had never been intimate with a stallion before since they were intimidated by her title as a element and hero of Equestria.

That and with her high energy output the stallions just couldnt keep up.

She growled as she climbed out of the bed and headed downstairs seeing the two eating breakfast.

"Hey Auntie Pinkie! Are you gonna walk me to school today to?" Star asked while Pinkie took a seat beside her.

"Sure sweetie since me and your dad are off today Im going over to Twilights with him cause he's bringing her two books that she wanted from him." She said taking a bite of cerial.

"Not only that but me and Pinkie are going on a date later on tonight so you'll be staying with Aunt Twilight till we come and pick you up. Unless you want to stay with a certain dragon of your aunts tonight?" Dark Star said as the little filly blushed.

"DAD! We're just friends is all gah! I dont like Spike like that!" She said blushing hard.

"Suuurrreee you dont. I've seen how you look at him Star Dancer I think its really cute. Plus I think he likes you to." Pinkie said as Star turned her head so fast to Pinkie she thought she heard a crack.

"REALLY!? Do you think so Auntie Pinkie?" She said making her father raise a eyebrow.

"Sure all you got to do is ask sweetie. Ive known Spike since he got here and he's a really good kid." She said looking at Dark Star making him sigh.

"Fine I dont care if you date the drake but I still get to mess with him." He said as Pinkie and Star Dancer Smiled.

"Ohhhh thank you daddy!" Star said as she flew in his chest making him grunt before he had Pinkie in his lap.

" You so owe you aunt Star Dancer." He said sitting there holding the girls as they giggled before they tried to move but he held fast.

"Um dad I got to go to school."

" I know but I feel pretty good right now with my two favorite girls with me." He said hugging them tighter.

Pinkie looked at Star and winked at her before she moved in giving Dark a deep kiss making them both moan. Star felt his grip on them loosen and escaped before making a break for it to get ready for school as Pinkie sat fully on his lap facing him.

Pinkie moaned into his mouth as his hooves lowered down her back and cupped her flank making her arch her back into him throwing her head back as he attacked her neck making her moan.

"Dark we need to stop or Star Dancer is gonna see us." Pinkie said breathing hard as he pulled back.

"Your right." He said as the breathless mare got off him shaking a bit. She looked at him and smiled brushing her tail across his face giving him the bedroom eyes.

"You better stop teasing me Dark Star or I might just jump you."

"Im not hearing the bad part in this." He said as Pinkie laughed.

"Well I am. You guys got a room go to it if you want some time alone." Star said coming down the stairs making Dark Star smile.

"First of all this is my house and every room is my room. And second of all your late so hop on." He said as the two hopped on his back as they flashed away.

(School yard)

They appeared outside the school as Dark and Pinkie kissed her goodbye and she took off into the school.

"Well lets head to Twilights house." Pinkie said as Dark sighed.

"Sorry I did-

"Gott'em! Lets go."

"I love you Pinkie."

" I know! I love you to Darky." She said as the two bounced down the road towards Twilights house getting many stares seeing Pinkie and Dark bouncing down the road.

Twilight was sitting very patiently waiting for her brother to bring her the book that he promised her he would bring. He had managed to keep the book as well as all the books in his library out of her hooves ever since he got here. It was extremely frustrating to be so close and not be able to read the untapped knowledge before her.

"Ugggggghhhhhhh! WHERE IS HE! HE'S 10 SECONDS LA-

CRASH!

"FEAR NOT FOR I HAVE ARRIVED!" Dark yelled as Pinkie walked in behind him laughing.

"Oh sweet Luna Darky thats to funny!" She said on her back pointing at him. He was on his hind legs with one hoof on a hip and one pointing at Twilight and a very serious face on. Twilight on the other hand had a blank face as she stared at her brother.

"So did you bring the book or not?" She asked as he sighed and got back down on all fours as Pinkie laughed harder in the background.

"Gah LT make it sound like a drug deal why dont you." He said pulling out two books from his saddle bags while catching Twilight in mid air.

"Ok these are the rules of MY LIRARY Twilight. You can check out as many as 12 books a day and bring them BACK when your done. They dont go in your collection when your done. Once you check the other 12 back in you can check more ok. Clear? Pinkie is my sexy library mare so you check them into her." He said and looked at Pinkie who was in a business suit

"Quite"

"Fine sure whatever, gimme gimme gimme!" She said as he gave her the books.

"My presious how long Ive waited for you." She said rubbing her face against them as she rubbed little circles on the covers. Dark and Pinkie looked at the mare and started to creep out.

"So um since you have your books you'll watch Star tonight right?"

"Yep sure."

"Ok we'll be by to pick her up later BYE TWI!" Pinkie said at they ran out the door as Twilight blinked and looked around.

"UGH! They always do that! SPIKE!"

"Sup Twi?" Spike asked from upstairs looking at the frustared mare.

"Star Dancers coming over tonight so could you keep her company for a while? I got some studying to do."

"Sssstar Dancers is coming here tonight?!" He said as a blush ran over his face.

"Yeah so if you dont mind keep her company ok?"

"Ssure Twi no problem." He said nervously as Twilight looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

(With Dark and Pinkie)

The two were walking down the road or well Dark was while Pinkie was on his back laughing.

"Oh my gosh did you see her face." She said doing a impression of Twilight with her books.

"My presiousssssss." She said as they both laughed hard at that.

"Yeah my sister can be a bit nutty when it comes to books." He said as she sat back against him.

"So I need to go over to AJ's place to help Big Mac a little today. You want to come with or what."

"Nah I have to go over to Rarity's house. She wanted to talk to me about something. Plus Dashie wanted to do some pranks today. Ill come by later for lunch ok?"

"Sure Pinks Ill see you later then." He said as he gave her a quick kiss and headed for Sweet Apple Achers.

He past the new town hall and smiled at what he helped to build. As he exited town and went down the road to the farm he saw Big Mac already working the field.

"I swear that stallions gonna hurt himself bad one of these days." He said to himself as he flashed behind the stallion and used his magic to push the boulder that he was trying to pull out of the ground.

As he used his magic and pushed he felt the boulder give and roll forwards making Dark Star fall in the fresh hole it made.

"AHH! (Thump) Ow damnit!" He saw Big Mac poke his head over the hole and laugh.

"Well hey there partner! Didnt even know yall were back there." He said smiling as Dark flashed up to him and gave him a nudge.

"How could you miss the only other stallion your size Mac in Ponyville. I know you felt the boulder get easier to move after a second." He said as Mac looked away smiling.

"Ah might have a little bit but ah figured it was just finally lettin up. Been fighting with the thing all mornin." He said hearing the other large stallion sigh.

"Your hopeless you know that right. I told you to come get me if you ever need help with anything not just planting season Mac. We're friends its what Im here for." He said as Mac smiled.

" Ah would come and get you but yall are always with Pinkie or at the dojo workin. Sides ah've been doin this a lot longer than yall have. Ah can manage." He said as Dark growled.

"Not if your in a bed held up because your to stubborn like your sister to ask for help! Beside when has me being at work or with Pinkie stopped me from helping you guys." He said stomping his hoof as Mac sighed.

"Alright Dark ah gotcha ahll come get you if ah need you ok." He said as Dark smiled.

"Thats all I ask for man. If you need any help just come get me ok?"

"Alright ah will. Now since this here is out lets move it over yonder with the rest of'em and then we can fill this hole in and start plowing." He said as Dark star nodded.

"Alright after we put this up your gonna take a break and Ill fill in the hole ok. Im not having Applejack yell at me again because you fall out from heat exhaustion." He said as Mac laughed.

"Ah reckon ah could go for a break and be yalls supervisor for a while."

"In your dreams Mac if I knew that you wouldnt leave this farm Id hire you and send you to Germanaigh to help out over there." He said as they pushed the giant boulder towards the outskrits of the farm.

"Thats...Mighty kind of you Dark...(grunt) But ah aint leaving the farm." He said as they panted before reaching the outskirts and heading back.

"Ok Mac you rest for a while and Ill finish filling the hole." Dark said as Mac went inside to cool down for a while.

Dark Star used his magic to push the large mound of dirt back into the and pat it down before going into the barn and hitching himself up to the blow. He had gotten the Apples a new one since their old one looked like it was about to come apart.

Of course AJ and Big Mac made a fuss about it but he just smiled and said it wasnt theirs but they could use it whenever they wanted as long as he could store it here since he didnt have anyplace to put it.

They accepted it after a long argument and for him to not do it again which he said he wouldnt with crossed hooves as he looked at their roof. He even was wanting to help with Grannys hip but he was gonna talk to Mac about being business partners with them supplying food for his workers.

As he went to plowing the field he and thinking of ways to help the Apples out he wasnt really paying attention as he sat down to rest. When he looked back he saw that he had plowed three fields and it was almost lunch time.

"LANDSAKES DARK!" He looked up to see Big Mac and Applejack trotting up to him.

"Yall ok sugarcube? Yall been out here awhile?" She asked as Mac smiled at him.

"Partner ah do know that yall are welcome for lunch if you like?" He said smiling at the fields.

"Thanks guys Im ok and Ill take you up on lunch Big Mac another time." He said as his vision started to swim.

"Actually Im not feeling so good." He said leaning back against the plow.

"Aww shoot! Mac go get him some water fast!" She said as she un hitched him and held him up on his hooves.

"Ok sugarcube come on now lets get you in the shade." She said as Mac came out with some water.

"Here you go Dark drink it slow ok. Ah dont want you passin out." She said as he sat down in some shade and tried not to guzzle the water down.

After he finished the water he smiled at AJ making her smile at him as he gave her the glass back.

"Yall ok sugarcube?" She asked as he nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah Im fine just need to rest for a bit. Oh and Mac I want to talk to you about being a supplier for my company later ok?" He asked getting a happy smile from AJ and Mac.

"Yall can talk later sugarcube right now you need to rest. Yall done been out in the sun for to long already." She said as he waved her away.

"Im fine AJ I need to meet up with Pinks so we can have lunch." He said getting up before plopping back down with a sheepish smile.

"Ok maybe Ill sit here for a spell. But could one of you go and let her know that Im here. She should be at Raritys place or pranking with RD." He said leaning against a tree.

"Ok sugarcube Ill go run and find her, Mac watch after him now ya hear." She said taking off towards town.

Mac watched her go as he looked back at his friend who was nodding off.

"Whoa there partner yall need to stay awake. Pinks will be here in a bit so come on lets get you inside and in the shower." He said letting the stallion lean against him as they walked towards the house.

(Little while later)

Dark Star sat in the shower just basking in the cool water that ran down him letting out a contented sigh.

"WAKE UP!"

HIs eyes snapped open as the image of Pinkie flashed in his mind.

"Could I live through another death like that? I dont know if I want another foal if that is gonna happen. I dont think I could live through another one." He said to himself as he sat down in the tub as he heard the door open.

"Darky? You ok? AJ said you got a little to hot working today." She said as she climbed into the tub with him.

"Yeah Pinks sorry if I worried you." He said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Whats the matter? You look really worried." She said as he sighed.

"Just thinking of the future is all. Im just worried a little bit with the whole Shining Armor thing." He said as she frowned.

"Your lying Dark Star. Whats wrong?" She said as he flinched.

"You know me to well already Pinkie. I guess Im just worried about that dream. I want us to work out and actually have a life together but Im scared to death that if we go down that road that Im gonna loose you if we have a foal." He said as she smiled at him.

"Darky I made a Pinkie Promise and I always keep my promise. So you have nothing to worry about big guy." She said nuzzling him as he smiled.

"Ok Pinkie Ill believe you. I learned a long time ago that I shouldnt agrue with any mare in my life since they're usually right." He said as she smiled giving him a kiss.

"YEP! Now come on and help me dry off. We're going to eat with AJ and BM" She said as he smiled.

" Ok you get out first Pinkie and Ill dry you off." He said as she giggled and bounced out.

AJ went upstairs to check and see if Dark Star was ok. As she got to the door she heard giggling and laughing.

"Darky stop it! Hehehehehe! That ooooohhhh."

AJ blushed as she heard her friend moan and gasp.

"Mmmmm Dark that feels good."

"Well you said you needed it so who am I to say no to you."

"Ohhhh but it could have waited till we got back home."

"I know but it looked like you needed it or you might go crazy."

"Mmmmmm. Your such a tease Darky."

AJ's face was blushing hard as she listened to the two lovers as she knocked on the door.

"Are yall ok in there Dark? Yall better not be doin what ah think your doin." She said as the door swung open.

"Doing what AJ? Pinkie has been having some trouble with her back leg since last week when it cramped up pretty bad on her. I was just kneeding the muscle is all and maybe teased her a bit." He said nibbling on her ear making her laugh.

AJ smiled at the two but inside she was a little envious of Pinkie. She had everything she really wanted. A caring stallion and even if she isnt Pinkies daughter she has a little filly that adores her. She just wished that she could find a stallion like that.

"AJ you ok?" Applejack shook her head and smiled at Pinkie.

"Ahm fine Pinkie just thinkin is all. Now come on the foods gettin cold." She said and hurried down the stairs before they could say anything. Dark and Pinkie looked at each other and frowned.

"Is it just me or did AJ just lie?"

"NOPE! She did and Im going to find out why...After lunch." Pinkie said giggling as she hopped on her stallions back.

"MUSH!" She yelled as he rolled his eye and took off down the hall and stairs getting squeals of joy from Pinkie as they slid up to the table as Pinkie jumped off his back and landed beside AJ after doing a flip in the air.

"I give it a eight Pinks."

"Shoot." She said before she burst into dug into their meal as Applebloom and Granny Smith talked to Pinkie about her relationship with Dark as he talked to Mac and Applejack about a business deal.

"60/40!"

"AH SAID 50/50!"

"70/30!"

"DANGIT DARK! NO 50/50! WHY DO YA ALWAYS WANT TO GET THE SHORT END OF THE DEAL WHEN IT COMES TO US!''

"CAUSE YOU NEED THE MONEY APPLEJACK THATS WHY! IM NOT HURTING FOR MONEY DURING THE WINTER TIMES AND IM NOT GONNA BE AS LONG AS THEIR IS PONIES THAT HAVE A FAT POUCH AND WANT TO HIRE SOMEPONY TO PROTECT THEM! JUST TAKE THE DANG DEAL AND BE HAPPY!"

"NOWAY! NO HOW! WE APPLES DONT TAKE H-

"ITS NOT A HAND OUT YOU STUBBORN MARE! ITS FAMILY HELPING EACH OTHER!"

Applejack stopped at that as the stallion glared at her. Her brother stopped talking when the two started to shout.

"Get over that stubborn pride and let me help you guys! You Apples may not take hand outs thats fine, I dont either! But if I need help Im not scared to ask it. You need help AJ! Dont push me away when Im trying to give it." He said as she looked down.

"You see my sister as family right? So wouldnt that make me family to? All I want to do is make sure my famliy is taken care of Applejack. I dont like seeing you guys struggling at all. I just want to help." He said as she sighed.

"We aint sturgglin Dark we dont want you goin out of your way to help us." She said as he growled.

"Oh so the farm hasnt been nearly taken 6 times in the last year? Admit it AJ you need help. Why do you think I said not to bother paying me? Take the deal AJ." He said as she grumbled.

"You and your sister are bout as stubborn as ah am you know that? FINE! Ahll take the deal." She said with a sigh as he smiled.

"Thank you AJ." He said as she grunted.

"And ponies say ahm stubborn." She said getting a laugh out of everyone before she smiled.

"Ok lets seal the deal." He said as she smiled and they both spit on their hooves and shook with smiles on Darks face and a small one on Applejacks.

"Ok yall lets clean up and ahll see you later Dark." She said as the stallions cleaned the table while Pinkie and AJ washed and dried the dishes. As the stallions left Pinkie looked over at AJ who was watching Dark leave.

"You got a real special somepony there Pinkie. Ahll admit ahm jealous of ya." She said turning to her friend who was smiling.

"I know right! I mean he's just the kind of stallion I want, a hard worker, loving, caring, successful, going way out of his way to make me and Star happy, just a all around family stallion." She said with a far away look on her face

" Im falling for him hard AJ and Im not gonna stop it. I love this stallion Applejack and Ill fight Celestia herself if she tried to take him away from me." Pinkie said deadly serious as Applejack smiled.

"At a girl Pinkie! Ah heard that there's been a few mares that are wantin what yall got. So ah'd watch out Pinks." AJ said as Pinkie narrowed her eyes at her.

"Do want my stallion AJ? I know about a lot of stallions having herds but I dont think I could share him with anypony AJ. Not even with my friends." She said as AJ sighed and looked back to see Dark Star helping GrannySmith.

"Ah do Pinkie ah want a stallion like him but ah dont think ah will find one here." She said looking back at the glaring pink mare.

"But ah aint gonna try to take him away from ya Pinkie. Yall are mah family, just think about the sharing though Pinkie. Cause ahm not the only one of our friends that like what you have." She said as Pinkie frowned.

This was not good but she knew that her stallion was loyal to a fault when it came to her and his family. But that didnt mean that she wouldnt be on the lookout.

She sighted as she finished the last dish and handed it to Applejack. She dried her hooves and trotted towards the living room before she stopped at the doorway and looked at Applejack.

"Ill think about it AJ but no matter what my decision is Pinkie promise me you wont try to take him from me. Swear to me on your famliy and our friendship that you wont." She said as Applejack looked down before sighing and going through the motions.

"Ah swear on my family and our friendship ah wont try to take him Pinkie." She said as Pinkie smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you AJ. This is the first stallion thats actually taken the time to try and understand me and stay with me no matter how crazy I get. But I will seriously think about what you said." She said as she let go of her and trotted up to her stallion giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on Darky lets go get Star." She said as he nodded as they bid farewell to the apples.

As they left AJ sighed watching them leave, particulary the large stallion to her right. She saw Pinkie look at her as AJ forced a smile and waved getting one back before she went back inside.

(With Pinkie and Dark)

"So PInkie you've been really quiet since we left the farm and you know that the school doesnt let out for another hour. What wrong Pinks?" He asked as the mare looked away with a frown making him worry.

"Just thinking." She said making his eyebrow raise.

"About?" He asked looking at her closely.

"CUPCAKES!" She yelled and jumped on his back as he frowned before grabbing her with his magic keeping her from getting away from him as he blinked to his house.

As they appeared inside the house Pinkie started to struggle. He lost grip of her as she bolted for the door before he tackled her.

"Whats gotten into you Pinkie! Whats the matter?!"

"NOTHING!" She said as she bucked him off her as she made for the door again but was blindsided by the large stallion slamming into the kitchen table knocking them over like bowling pins.

"Talk to me Pinkie!"

"NO!"

"Why not?!"

"Because!"

"Cause why!?"

"Just because!"

"Thats not a reason Pinkie!" He said as she rolled him over and wiggled out of his grip going for a window now but he grabbed her with his magic and threw her into the couch as he ran at her before being bucked in the chest.

He stumbled back before he grabbed her next buck and threw her down the hallway making her slam into the wall.

"Why are you doing this Pinkie?! I cant help you if you dont talk to me!" He yelled as she jumped up and ran at him as he blocked the way out making her tackle him into the couch flipping it back upright.

"I dont want to talk about it!" She said as he flipped her over and pinned her to the couch as stuggled with tears coming down her face as well as his.

"Please baby talk to me. Im begging you here whatever it is we can talk about it." He said capturing her lips. She started to fight but stopped as she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss before pulling him into a hug.

"Talk to me baby. Whats the matter?" He asked holding her as she sniffled.

"Promise me you wont leave me Dark? Please tell me you wont leave me alone." She begged making him get a worried look on his face.

"Of course not Pinkie why would you think I would. For Celestia's sake Pinkie I pretty much asked you the same thing this moring. What brought this on?" He asked as she looked away bitting her lip.

"Pinkie whatever it is we can talk about it." He said as she looked at him. She could see the worry and a bit of panic and fear in them as she pulled him closer to her while giving a long sigh.

"I just found out that AJ and a lot of other mares want you for themselves." She said as he looked at her shocked.

"Really? Oh well." He said shrugging as she cocked her head at him.

"What? I dont want any of them since I have you Pinkie. I have you and the rest of our little family and thats all I need. Any other mare out there Pinkie doesnt know me like you do. All they see is hot stallion and nothing more." He said sighing as he hugged her tighter while she giggled a little at that.

"Pinkie I chose you because you took the time and effort to actually get to know me before starting to date me. Hell you went way out of your way for me more times I could count." He said bringing her into a kiss making her smile.

"I like you for you Pinkie your bubbly personality, how you go out of your way to help ponies and make them smile, everything that makes you Pinkie I love. You are one of the few mares I would fight to keep in my life Pinkie." He said as she gave a teary smile and hugged him tighter.

"I love you Darky. Im so sorry I bucked you." She said as he laughted.

"Its fine baby, Im sorry if I hurt you at all to. Just dont do something like this again ok and talk to me. I was really worried." He said as he nuzzled her as she did it back to him.

"Ok I promise." She just enjoying his warmth.

"So let me guess they asked you about a herd or something huh?" He said as she pulled back shocked.

"How did you know that?"

"Rarity asked me that the same day we got together. I told her that I never thought of having one and if I ever did then I would talk to you and see what you thought about it. To tell you the truth I dont really feel comfortable with the whole herd thing but if your willing to give it a shot the I will to. But only if you ok with it." He said making her smile giving him a quick peck.

"I really do love you Darky." She said making him smile.

"I love you to PInkie." He said as they got up and looked around and winced.

"Um maybe we should clean up before we start your lessons in the Stone Hoof." He said as Pinkie nodded.

"Yeah."

After some time later and having finished their training for the day Pinkie and Dark Star headed out for their dinner date after dropping off Star at Twilights house. Pinkie had on a necklace with her cutie mark that Dark Star bought her on her birthday last month, he had surprised her at his house with the Cakes and everyone in town. She had never been that excited since she got her cutie mark

She smiled down at her necklace and looked up at the large stallion that got it for her as she leaned against him. He smiled down at her nuzzling her mane.

"Whatcha thinking of Pinks?" He asked as she sighed.

"Just about how lucky I am to have such a loyal stallion like you. So where we going this time Darky?"

"Well I was thinking of that new place that opened up the other day outside town. I heard a couple of ponies say that they had a great selection of food and the service is good to. Its got a dance floor and stuff to, so its kinda like a club and resturaunt in one."

He looked down to see Pinkie grinning from ear to ear.

"DANCING LETS GOOOOO!" She yelled grabbing his arm and taking off towards the club.

When they got inside they stopped and looked in shock as what they were seeing. It was a club alright, a erotic dance club if the mares that just walked past and winked at Pinkie and Dark had anything to say about it.

"Hello welcome to Heavens Angels. I take it that this is your first time here with the looks on your faces. Dont worry the dancers are down stairs in a closed off area so even kids can come to eat. The resturaunt is on this floor, we have two tables open. So would you like a table?" A red mare said as the two looked at the large picture on the wall with a yellow mare giving bedroom eyes to everyone.

"Um Pinks you want to eat here or go somewhere else?" He asked.

"SURE! I think it will be fun come on lets go downstairs first!" She said as the mare behind the counter smiled.

"Ok so I get you guys a table. You can have one downstairs if you want so you can eat and enjoy the show." She said as Dark looked at Pinkie who smiled and nodded.

"Ok well Ill have one of my co-workers take you to your table." She said as she motioned for a mare to take them to a table.

They went down a hallway to the right and came to a door that led downstairs where two bouncers stood beside it. When they came closer they smiled at Pinkie and Dark.

"Hey Dark! Pinkie? What have you guys been up to?" The bouncer to the left asked as he bumped hooves with Dark.

"Hey Mixer, Pounder I didnt know that you got a job here? I didnt know that it had this kind of club here either." He said as they laughed.

"Yeah we started when it first opened up. But Ill talk to you guys later ok enjoy the show." He said as the mare led them to a table close to the stage.

"Ok guys here you got my name is Ruby so if you need anything just call me Ill be walking around helping others. Can I start you guys off with a drink? We got alcoholic and non. What would you like?'' She said giving them menus as Pinkie and Dark ordered hard cider.

"Ok guys Ill be back in a minute ok?" She said as she leaned into Pinkies ear while looking at Dark.

"By the way ma'am if you feel up to it later tonight we have ponies from the audience come up and dance. Just let me know if you want to, I think your stallion will love it." She whispered as Pinkie face got redder and redder before she nodded slowly making the other mare grin before leaving.

"You ok Pinkie?" She heard Dark ask her as she shook her head and smiled at him.

"Yeah Im ok." She said still blushing as the cider came out. Pinkie looked at the mare who winked at her making Pinkie blush harder as she looked back at Dark Star who was taking a sip of his cider.

They chatted about about different gossip and new students and ponies in town or at the dojo while they ordered and watched the mares on stage. He discussed some ways to improve the Stone Hoof with magic like he was doing but it was very draining.

"I think you should make your own style Darky. That takes a lot of control to be able to pull magic and expell it like that on contact. If it drains you so much why dont you put less power behind the strikes. Instead of blowing a hole in a pony why dont you go after the internals, like bones, tissue and organs themselves with like simple touch." She said as he nodded.

"They dont have to kill just enough to cripple a pony. It could be a last resort to kill but it would take some knowledge of the pony body so you would know where to strike at more effectively." She continued as he smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea Pinks. So what would it be called though?"

"The Light Touch." She said simply as he smiled.

"Hmm dont sound to bad. I like it Pinkie Ill figure out a way to make it work and we'll see how it works." He said as she smiled as Ruby brought out their order. The two ate in silence before the dishes were taken away by Ruby and Pinkie whispered to Ruby.

After a while Pinkie left to the bathroom as Dark leaned back in his chair taking a sip of his cider waiting the lights went dim as a mare came on stage.

"Mares and Gentle stallions I am pleased to announce our first ever amature night with 10 lovely mares that took their time to have fun for your viewing pleasure." She said as some music started up.

He watched as the mares came out one by one in sexy outfits. He was taking anothers sip of his cider when her heard the last mares name.

"Mares and gental stallions please welcome to the stage Pinkamena Diane Pie!" She said as Dark spit the cider out in surprise as he the stage darkened as he music started.

(Strip by Chris brown)

Pinkie was so nervous as she walked out but that went away as she spotted Dark who was wide eyed as he stared her. She had her hair down and a few clothes on like a thong and a small shirt,and a black choker as she gave him the bedroom eyes and smile as she got to the end of the and started to dance never taking her eyes off Dark.

Dark stared at Pinkie as she worked the stage sliding up and down the poll and dancing like she was in her own little world before she jumped off the staged as walked towards him. He was breathing hard as she climbed in his lap grinding into him a little making him groan as she leaned down bitting his neck. He growled as she pulled back and smiled at him

"That was for this morning Darky. But I think we need to go somewhere more _private." _She said as he nodded and gathered his magic leaving a small sack of bit for the meal and tip as they blinked away.

In the corner Ruby smiled as she trotted over to the table gathering the things before helping the other ponies.

'Go get him girl'

(Darks house)

The couple reappeared in the living room as Pinkie pulled him into a deep kiss gasping for breath as they pulled apart.

"Bedroom now." She said as they blinked upstairs as she pushed him on the bed. She crawled on top of him.

" I have something to tell you... Im a virgin." She said as she had a full body blush as he was surprised at first before smiling and rolled on top of her giving her another loving kiss.

"Ill let you set the pace Pinks ok, I wont rush you. Just go till your comfortable. Just bite down on my shoulder when the pain gets to much" He said as she nodded as he flipped them over as she positioned herself above him as they were in a sitting position and slowly lowered herself down on him and hissed as she felt him stretch her out as she kept going until she felt him hit her barrier.

She waited till she felt better before dropping down as she bit down on his shoulder HARD making him grunt in pain as he felt blood go down his shoulder and down his shaft and waited for her to get comfortable as he held her and kissed away her tears as she cried from the pain and licked his shoulder and layed her head on his neck.

After about ten minutes she started to move again slowly at first but she started to pick up speed as her whimpers of pain turned into gasps of pleasure as she kissed him hungerly as he started to meet her drops with thrusts making them both gasp from the feeling.

As Pinkie continued to slam down on Dark he would thrust up he suddenly flipped them putting her leg on his shoulders as he started to slam down into her making her cry out in pleasure.

He would pull all the way out and slam back into her as she would try to milk him for all he was worth. As they went at it for a few more minutes before Pinkie took the lead and flipped them again as she rode Dark with her back to him as she with lift all the way up til just the tip of him was still in her and would drop down getting a grunt or growl from him making her smirk at him.

Dark saw the smirk and got a sly look on his face.

"Oh you want it like that huh." He said as he pulled her to his chest and spun her till she was looking at him as he got up off the bed as he picked her up while still inside her pinned her against the wall as he started to violently slam into her making her eyes roll back into her head and drool.

After Dark switched positions again and had her pinned she was in heaven since it felt like he was in her stomach as he slamed into her,all she could feel was pleasure.

Pinkie was having a hard time even breathing as she felt was like her tenth orgasim in the last 20 minutes. All she could see was white as she regained her sences long enough for her to hear him to say something.

"(grunt) Where do you want it Pink inside or out?" He asked again as she looked at him and gave him hungrey kiss.

" I want it out Darky." She begged him as she felt him explode out of her as her world went dark. He gave a tired smile as he changed the sheets and covers with his magic and snuggled into her as mew at his touch mumbling his name.

As he pulled her on his chest as she started to snuggle into him with a big loving smile on her face as she mumbled his name when he pulled the covers over them as he smiled thought again how big his family was getting before he feel asleep.

Two hours later Pinkie woke up to Dark wimpering a little before he shot up sweating and breathing hard before Pinkie pulled him into a hug.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah it was the one in Zebrica." He said as she sighed pulling him back down to the bed rubbing his back hearing him sigh before he drifted off to sleep. She pulled him closer to her as she worried a little. The nightmares werent getting any worse except this morning but she was getting worried that they would soon.

She pulled away as she got some paper and quill writing a message to Celestia asking for help.


	7. Chapter 7

(Two weeks later)

Twilight sat in her room with 12 of her brothers books ranging from military tactics to cooking. Right now she was reading about tactics and field medicine. She was really into it and was fasinated about military tactics.

She wondered what it would be like to command troops like her brother did in Canterlot and how her brother ran his troops in the PMC area. She would have to ask him later.

As she got back into the book she saw Stardancer come inside with a frown on her face. She had on a small saddle bag with some clothes inside and what looked like a scroll.

"Hey Star what are you doing over today?"

Star jumped a little before trotted over to her aunt and plopped down with a sigh.

"Daddy had to go to work today with his company and left this morning to go to the Hive nations to talk to the changelings about something they hired his company for and Auntie Pinkie had to go with the Cakes to Trottingham for some stuff for the bakery." She said handing a scroll to her and going upstairs to see Spike.

Twilight looked at the note and read before sighing. He would be back tomorrow and then leave again for a week and Pinkie would be back tomorrow as well and she would take over for Stardancer. And there was going to be a stallion and mare coming by to take Stardancer to her house and watch her.

Twilight smiled as she heard the filly laugh at whatever the two friends were doing upstairs. She sighed and went back to her book before she heard a knock at her door making her groan and walk over and open it.

She opened the door and shreaked before slamming it shut and locking the door while leaning against the door as Stardancer and Spike came downstairs.

"Damn it I told you to let me talk to the mare!"

"Sorry boss lady. I just havent seen sunshine in a while and I wanted to see how she was doing."

"Um Aunt Twilight you can open the door. Thats just the familia." She said trotting over to the door as Twilight moved out of the way while the little filly opened the door only to get swept up by a pegasus mare.

"Hey Lightning Dust!"

"Hey kiddo! How you been? Your pops asked us to watch you while he was gone till his marefriend gets back. Speaking of which do you think he would be into a herd?" She asked blushing as the stallion walked in with a smile on his face looking at Stardancer. He was brown with a black mane and tail and a sliver highlight going through the middle and fire orange eyes.

"I dont know he and Auntie Pinkie Pie are trying to figure out if they want to go down that road. I know that some of Aunt Twilights friends like him from what I overheard the other night when they were talking." She said as Lightning sighed before perking up.

"So this must be THE TWLIGHT SPARKLE Ive heard so much about." She said as Twilight raised a eyebrow.

"What do you mean THE Twilight Sparkle?" She asked as Lightning Dust smiled and hovered in front of her.

"Well your brother loves to talk about his family. Especially his big sister Twilight Sparkle, miss magic herself and heroine of Equestria." She said crossing her hooves with a smirk as a earth pony stallion walked up and nodded to Stardancer.

"Come on squirt lets get you home. I cant wait to check out your dads place. Does he still have that special stuff?" He asked as Stardancer giggled.

"Yes Rockshatter he does, its in the top cabinet over the fridge." She said as the stallion smiled.

"Hey kiddo do you know if your pops still has any of that good left?" She asked as Stardancer laughed.

"Yep daddy kept some just incase you dropped by. He always has a fresh batch made before you come over or if he thinks your gonna drop by." She said as the mare started to drool before she headed out the door.

"Well come on then! I want to get over to-OOF!"

"What are you doing here Lightning Du-whaaa!"

"Im here on orders Dash! Next time think before you attack a pony." Lightning Dust said as she removed the dagger from Rainbows throat and got off her glaring at her.

"Lightning are you ok?" Stardancer asked as Rainbow looked surprised at the filly who was running up to the pegasus.

"Yea kiddo Im good. Do you know this filly?" She asked as Dash gritted her teeth and Stardancer nodded.

"Yea she's showing me a few things on flying with my friend Scootaloo. But its a lot of stuff I know already or just re-learning." She said with a shrug and looked back at Dash.

"Sorry I didnt tell you before Dash but Lightning Dust has been teaching me ever since daddy found her after her dismissal from Wonderbolts Academy. I just like helping Scootaloo and act like Im having a hard time." She said as Dash sighed.

"So you've known how to fly all this time?"

"Well yeah. Lightning is a great teacher when she thinks you have what it takes. Dont get me wrong Dash your a good teacher to but Lightning is already teaching me." She said as Dash hung her head.

"But I think that Scoots has one of the best teachers I know and once she knows the basics she'll be up in the air in no time." She said flying up to her and giving her a hug before flying over to Lightning Dust who had a smile on her face and a little bit of drool.

"Enough talk! We got goods to get and Im looking forward to you showing me your moves today young lady." Lightning said as they took off to her house kicking up wind as they went.

The stallion sighed as he looked at Twilight and nodded before he trotted off to catch the two speedsters.

(400 miles away in the Hive nation)

Dark Star walked next to the new queen of the changelings the daughter of Chrysalis, Queen Thrall.

"I dont see how this will help my people Mr Dark." The queen said as she looked a the stallion next to her as he smiled at her.

"My queen all you have to do is talk slowly migrate your subjects from the bad lands to the Crystal Empire. Their are caves near there that give off a constant supply of love from the Crystal heart itself. The only tricky part is getting them their undetected and keep it that way. If you want you can have one of your subjects come with me to confirm it since Im just going off stories." He said as the queen nodded.

"Very well Mr Dark my trusted subject Chen will go with you to the caves." She said as a female changeling walked out of the shadows and changed into a white mare with a ice blue mane and tail and red eyes. Dark smiled and nodded as she came up beside him.

"Whenever your ready Mr Dark." She said looking at her queen who nodded.

"Lets be on our way then I need to send a message to my family to let them know that I wont be home till at least next week." He said quickly jotting down a note before it winked away.

"Ok lets go my own daughter hates it when Im gone for to long." He said as they left the central chamber and headed for the exit.

"I hope he can really help us my people are slowly dying from starvation." She said as she looked around at her weak subjects and hoped they could find some food in time.

Dark led Chen to some chariots that waited by the enterance with four of his pegasus soldiers.

"Ok guys lets go to the train station and then the Crystal Empire." He said as they nodded and took off east towards the trainstaion.

(Four hours later)

As they four landed they bought some tickets and boarded a private car near the back.

As they settled in with the two guards in a room next to them while Dark and Chen took a room together. As finally had time to relax he layed down in the other bed ac-ross from her as she jumped in her bed letting her form fall.

"Well goodnight Ms Chen Ill see you in the morning." He said as she just stared at him in shock as he layed down.

"Wait arent you going to threaten me or something about taking your love or the attack on Canterlot?" She asked as he scoffed.

"Please I dont care about Canterlot and the fact that you guys did it on that bastards wedding day with the stupid princess makes you guys way up there on my friends list." He said as her mouth dropped before she shook her head.

"So if we would have won you would not have opposed us?" She asked as he chuckled.

"Of course I would have the whole being a slave thing just isnt my thing and I can promise you that my solders are worth 20 of the royal guard soldiers. For them to be on high alert and still be defeated by such a small invasion force if pathetic. My troops train hard to be in peak condition and adapt to any change that comes their way." He said with a smile as she just stared at him.

"Why do you hate Canterlot and its royal family?" She asked as he turned over looking away from her.

"Not the whole family just those two. As for Canterlot I have a lot of bad memories there." He said as he pulled the covers over himself.

"Goodnight Chen." He said ending any further conversation.

Chen just looked at the stallion and could see his emotions were red mixed with black. But she could see it turning slowly to pink, white and blue.

She watched his breathing even out as she layed her head down just watching the stallion as his emotions finally stopped on pink and white. Love and calm.

As she drifted to sleep she had so many questions that she wanted to ask him. But she would probably never find out anyway since once they got to the caves they would check to see if it was big and deep enough and able to expand before going their separate ways.

(Ponyville next day)

Pinkie slowly trotted into her stallions house letting out a tired sigh as she set her bags down by the door as she looked around the dark house and sighed. She really needed one of her stallions back rubs right now.

"STARDANCER IM HOME!" She yelled as she heard the filly come running down the stairs before taking flight and slamming into the mares chest giggling as Pinkie wrapped her arms around her letting out a contented sigh just enjoying the filly in her arms.

"Im glad your home Pinkie! I want you to meet some of daddy's people." She said as she pulled the mare into the kitchen as exotic music was playing as they entered.

Pinkie saw a pegasus mare dancing to the music on her hind legs with one hoof on her stomach and the other in the air as she moved her hips to the music. She had a happy smile on her face as she danced over the stove and added some sause to the mix before grabbing some noodles and put them in the pot of boiling water.

"Lightning!" Star yelled as the mare looked over to the two and dropped down on all fours before going over to the little radio player and turned down the volume and trotted over to the two.

"Guten Tag meine dame." She said giving her a kiss on the both her cheeks making the poor mare blush hard.

"Um hello whats your name?" As the mare smiled and looked at Stardancer who was smiling.

"Lightning Dust." She said in a Germanaigh accent making Stardancer laugh.

"Um its good to meet you Lightning Dust, um do you speak Equestrian?" Pinkie asked as the mare nodded.

"Yes I do but I sometimes go back to the to the native language, sorry about that." She said a small blush on her face as Pinkie smiled.

"Its ok umm what was the whole kissing thing?" She said as the mare smiled.

"Um its just a greeting." She said as her blush got bigger before they heard a male voice come from the doorway.

"Ich bin wieder da!"

Stardancer smiled and bounced into the hallway with a smile on her face before hugging the stallion.

"Glad Ihr Zuhause! Was hast du alles?" She said as the stallion smiled down at her.

"Your getting very good but your accent needs a bit of work. Come on lets get this to Lightning so we can get some grub going." He said walking into kitchen and stopped seeing Pinkie who smiled at him.

"Hallo. You must be the boss's marefriend. My name is Rockshatter." He said putting the food on the table as Lighning started to go through it grabbing what she needed before going back to the stove.

Pinkie sighed as she smelled what was cooking as she heard the music get turned up again as Lightning got back into the music. She saw Stardancer come up to her with a note as she handed it to her.

"Daddy wont be back till next week since he's doing something with the changelings." She said as Pinkie went wide eyed.

"WHAT!? What do you mean he's with the changelings!?" She yelled as she started to panic as the stallion ran in to see what was going on.

"Whoa easy there fraulein whats the matter?" He asked as Lightning came running in.

"Was ist da los!?" She yelled as the stallion shrugged.

"I dont know thats what I want to know." He said as they all looked at Pinkie.

"Why is my stallion with the changelings right now!?" She yelled as Lightning sighed and nuzzled the mare with Stardancers help trying to get her to calm down.

"Listen to me Pinkie, Dark was contacted by the new queen of the changelings. Queen Thrall. He was contacted to see if he could offer protection to them while they figured out where to move to. Their people are dying and they need love to survive so Dark is trying to find a place for them that they dont need to feed off the people but can feed off the land itself." She said as Pinkie still looked worried as Lightning pulled her over to the couch as she motioned for Rock to the kitchen.

Lightning pulled Pinkie close to her and wrapped her arms around her chest as she pulled her into her lap and layed her head on her shoulder.

"Look Pinkie you trust Dark right?"

"Yeah."

"And Im sure we could easily spot a fake a mile away if some changeling did try to replace him right?" She said holding the mare tighter as Pinkie really started to calm down and lean into Lightning as the mare gently pushed Pinkie down onto the floor on her stomach.

Pinkie blinked before she moaned out loud as she felt Lightning start to message her back hitting a sore spot right in her lower back.

"Dark is just trying to help the new rule Pinkie and he wants to give them a chance at life. I know that the last queen went about it the wrong way by just trying to take what her people needed instead of reaching out for help." She said hitting another spot on Pinkies back making her groan.

"This new queen knew that they needed help but knew that Celestia would be very wary to help them after what happened last time. So she contacted Dark and asked for help. You wouldnt want to let and entire race die out knowing you could help would you?" She asked as Pinkie sighed.

"No I wouldnt want that even if they did wrong us in the past but it just worrys me that he's with them." She said as Lightning put pressure on her back getting a loud crack making moan in pleasure.

"OH! By Celestia that felt good. Darky couldnt even get that one since he didnt want to hurt me." She said with hooded eyes as Lightning pulled back and smiled at her.

"Glad I could help Pinkie. Dark actually tought me and I would help him when he had a... really bad day." She said looking away as Pinkie rasied a eyebrow.

"Just how close were you and Darky?" She asked as Lightning sighed and looked back at her.

"As close as a mare and stallion could be." She said as Pinkie looked at her surprised as Lightning sighed and climbed up on the couch and motioned for her to join her which she did.

" You have to undestand Pinkie Dark and me were both in a very low time in our lives. I was just kicked from the Wonderbolt Academy when he came to me. I went back home to Germaneigh and he was on a business trip a few weeks after his wife had died. We were at a bar and he sat down beside me and ordered some hard liquor while I just nursed a beer." She said as she sighed while Pinkie just sat and listened to her.

"We just connected that night like two kindered souls. I dont know how, it was all a blur to me before I woke up the next morning with him next to me just holding me close to him. He made me feel like the only mare in the world when he would mumble my name in his sleep and just run his hoof down my side." She said getting a distant look in her eyes.

"We dated for about a year before we just decided to stay friends after being away for so long on different parts of the world. I still have feelings for him Pinkie and Im not sorry about it, but I did try to date other stallions and mares to forget him but they were always lacking that spark that only Dark had. It never lasted but for a few months." She said looking down as Pinkie bit her lip thinking hard before smiling and pulled a surprised mare into a hug.

"I understand Lightning, I dont know what I would do if I lost Darky and he has told me that besides his late wife and me there was only one other mare that truely had his heart and I guess thats you." She said as Lightning smiled blushing as she returned the hug.

"Um does this mean your considering a herd?" Lightning asked as Pinkie sighed but smiled.

"Only small stuff Lightning like kissing and cuddling a few date and- MMMPH!" Pinkie was surprised at first before she kissed back as Lightning deepened the kiss adding tongue making Pinkie moan in the mares mouth as Lightning pulled back looking at Pinkie who still had closed eyes with her tongue hanging out.

Lightning smiled giving Pinkie a peck on the cheek as she opened her eyes blinking as she got a big smile on her face.

"Wow." She said making Lightning laugh.

"Just wait thats just the tip of iceberg scharfe (hotness)." She said heading back to the kitchen with a little pep in her step before she stopped and turned back to her with a serious face.

"Know one thing though Pinkie I will never try to hog him or steal him away from you. He would be ours and I could never do that to you fraulein." She said as Pinkie smiled and walked up to her giving a shy kiss on the lips surprising her.

"Thank you Lightning thats the biggest thing that scares me." She said as the two mares walked into the kitchen to see Stardancer and Rockshatter at the table waiting on them.

"Hey um Stardancer um what do you think of your father having a herd?" Pinkie asked as Stardancer smiled at her.

"I think daddy would like it if he gives it a try. But I think you need to tell him whats happened and see what he has to say." She said before sighing.

"Now go get something to eat we're over here wasting away over here." Rock said as the mares rolled their eyes and went to get something to eat.

(That night)

Pinkie rolled around in her and Darks bed trying to get to sleep but just couldnt get comfortable. She sighed as she got up and went downstairs to find Lightning at the dinner table with a cup of tea.

She gave a tired smile as Pinkie walked in motioning for her to take a seat.

"Your up late. Cant sleep?" She asked taking a sip of the tea. Pinkie could smell it from where she was and licked her lips.

"Yea just cant sleep. What are you drinking? Its got a pretty strong smell." She said as Lightning smiled.

"Its Darks special blend of herbs from the Fatherland. He went into the Dark Forrest while we were together and gathered some when I was having a hard time on what to do with my life. I always wanted to join the Wonderbolts when I was little. Papa told me to aim for the stars and he would support me in whatever he could." She said before taking a sip and sighing.

"There is some more in the pot on the stove if you want some scharfe." She said smiling as Pinkie nodded and went to pour her a cup and came back and sat beside Lightning and took a sip of the tea making her groan at the taste.

" This is really good! I wonder why Darky never told me about it?" She said as Lightning smiled.

"Probably because he only gets it for me when I come by to visit." She said as Pinkie nodded taking another sip.

"So tell me about yourself Lightning." Pinkie said as Lightning smiled.

"Well I grew up right outside the Dark Forrest in Bischweier. My papa worked in a factory and mama worked hard at home while my brothers worked in the fields. I have two older brothers. Im the youngest in the family and only daughter." She said as Pinkie smiled.

"I came from a rock farm about a two days travel from here in a town called Derpyshire. I grew up with just me and my three sisters, our parents were very stricked and life was very hard and we had very little time for fun or games. Most of the time it was work, sleep then work. The cycle just kept going over and over." She said with a sigh as Lightning nodded.

"Yes papa and mama where stricked also but we always had time to laugh and have fun as a famliy. Especially when the winter season came around and we couldnt grow crops but we still made do with mama getting a job in the winter while papa worked at the factory. I had my brothers there to keep me company and would play with me. They are the best brothers I could ever ask for and I dont know what I would do without them." She said smiling as Pinkie nodded with a sad smile.

"Yeah my parents where'nt that loving and my sisters... Well they were'nt the most supportive either. But they did grow up to be great ponies. Hell Octavia lives here in Ponyville but she never says anything to me when I see her. Ive tried to talk to her but she just brushes me away. And my Oldest sister Inky is the head director of the Canterlot Times." She said sighing taking a drink of the tea.

"My family has nothing to do with me after I left. I just couldnt stay there anymore and my parents disowned me that day saying a was a disgrace to the Pie family and to never let them see me again." She said as tears came to her face before she felt Lightnings arms around her.

"Its ok Pinkie you dont have to dig up those memories if they hurt you. Come on finish your tea and lets go to bed ok?" She said as the mare nodded and downed her tea in one gulp with Lightning.

They two mares walked up the stairs and Lightning helped her in bed and pulled the covers over her and started to leave.

"Lightning? Can you stay with me tonight? I dont think I can get to sleep unless I have somepony with me. I would get Star but she's already asleep. So will you?" She asked as Lightning smiled and nodded with a light blush on her face.

She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her when she felt Pinkie slide up next to her and wrap her arms around her making her smile.

"Goodnight Pinkie." She said only to hear the soft breathing of the mare holding her. It wasnt long before Lightning joined her feeling better than she had in years and it was all thinks to this mare next to her and soon she would have the stallion she wanted for so long back in her life.

'I could get used to this.' Was her last thought before she le the darkness take.

(Two days later)

Dark Star and Chen walked down a hallway in the Chrystal caves. Chen had confirmed that the cystals did indeed give off love from the Crystal Heart had and unlimited supply of it.

Right now they were just exploring the caves talking about past adventures and just being friendly. They were checking for any weak spots in the caves that her people would have to reenforce later when they could.

"So Dark whats it like having one of the elements of harmoney as a marefriend?" Chen asked as Dark smiled.

"Not really any different than a normal marefriend really. We go on dates, have fun and just enjoy being around each other and from the letter I got yesterday Im going home to a small herd. My old marefriend Lightning Dust." He said with a happy smile. If there was any mare could think of to start a herd with it would be Lightning.

He still loved Lightning and missed her terribly but he loved Pinkie just as much. He was happy it worked out the way it did.

"So now what are you gonna do? When you got it yesterday you were pretty surprised and you said that you had never had a herd before. So what what now?" She asked as they made their way deeper into the caves.

"Um I guess business as usuall just got two great mares in my life now." He said as they stopped seeing a dead end.

"Well come on lets go get something to eat Im hungrey and Im sure your thirsty." He said as they turned around and headed back.

"Yeah Im pretty thirsty but Im as full as can be right now." She said as they trotted towards the exit.

" So tomorrow how bout we go and explore the underground caverns and see what we can find." He said as she nodded as they made it to the surface as Chen changed into her pony form.

"Sounds good let me send a message to the queen. Our findings are very good so far. Now if we find a water source then this place will be perfect." She said as they blinked at the bright sun.

They looked around and narrowed their eyes when they didnt see Dark Stars guards.

"Those two better not be slacking off at a time like this." Dark said with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Agreed. See if you can raise them on your ear thing." She said as he nodded and keyed his ear piece.

[Shieldbreaker, Thunderwind report]

When he didnt get anything back he frowned and tensed as the two got back to back.

[Shieldbreaker, Thunderwind I say again report!]

Nothing

"Where are the other things and our camping gear?" She said as he gritted his teeth.

"Chen stay close to me." He said as they walked around to the other side of the cave enterance. He saw all their things and the guards knocked out in the shade as well as a platoon of Crystal soldiers guarding the area.

"Chen go back to the cave I need to see whats going on." He said as she nodded.

"Just becareful." She said as he smirked.

"Aww so you do care." He said as she smiled and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah as a emergence food source." She said as he smiled.

"Yep I knew you liked me." He said making her stiffle a giggle as he turned serious.

"Ill be back in just a sec I want to see whats going on. I have Cadences permission to be here." He said as he headed down the hill while she headed back to the cave.

Dark Star stayed on high alert as he approuched the soldiers. The only way he didnt get a call from his men that they were being attacked would be because they were caught by surprise and overpowered.

"Hey! What is your business here!? And why are you attacking my men? We have the say so from the Cadence that we can be here!" He said as they all jumped at his voice and saw the large stallion headed their way.

"Halt this is a military exorcise! We must ask you to leave the area." A soldier said as Dark kept going getting angery.

"The hell it is! This is a private company exploration of the caves in this area! What is your ranks and names? Ill report you to Cadnece if you dont vacate the area now!" He yelled at them as one whispered to the one in charge.

" We are under orders from Captain Shining Armor to secure this area for the Empire." The stallion said making Dark Star growl as he marched up to the stallion.

"FIRST OF ALL PRINCESS CADENCE OVERRULES THE CAPTAIN OF THE EQUESTRIAN GUARD! SECOND THIS IS A PRIVATE MILITARY OPERATION AND EXPLORATION MISSION AND YOU HAVE ATTACKED MY SOLDIERS WITH VIOLENCE WITH NO MOTIVE!" He screamed into the soldiers face making him back up.

"You lot have five seconds to vacate the area or you will be seen as a threat and Im well within my rights to attack after whats happened here!" He yelled as the soldiers looked worried at first before they smirked.

"You and what army?" The leader said as he grinned while his eyes turned black as his magic lit up around him making them jump.

"I dont need a army." He said

(Cave enterance)

Chen had her head covered as the earth shook from the explotions created by her friend. It had been going on for the last 10 minutes as she heard the faint sound of screams over the hill before it all suddenly stopped.

She opened her eyes and could see clouds of dust floating past the cave enterance. She walked out and cautiously snuck around to the other side of the cave only for her mouth to drop.

There in the middle of the chaos was 30 KO'd soldiers and Dark Star panting as she came up to him.

"Dark Star?" She saw him turn to her with eye black as night before they faded back to his normal eye color as he plopped down on his butt panting.

"Dark you ok?" She asked very afraid of the stallion right now from the emotions she was seeing in him right now.

He held up a hoof as he calmed down taking deep breaths that were coming out ragged at first before after a while they came out in smooth breaths.

"Its so much easier just to kill them then keep them alive." He said making her flinch as he turned to her.

"Sorry Chen but I have a princess to tear into. Ill be back in the morning, could you get these two up and move into the cave while Im gone. Go ahead with one of my men in the morning and see if you can find a water source in the lower caverns while Im gone." He said as she nodded with a small smile.

"You going to be ok Dark? You sure your going to be calm enough to talk to her." She asked as he snorted.

" She better hope that she dont know anything about this." He said as she cocked her head at him.

"What will you do if she does?" She asked as he frowned.

"Ill take their only standing military force they have to defend the Empire with until they get their own." He said as her eyes widened.

"That would cripple them in defence. Would you really do that?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yes and I could think of a hundred other more productive things I can have my men doing than stand around with a hoof up their asses." He said as he turned and headed towards the empire. She could still see he was red with rage as he walked away. Whoever sent these stallions where about to get a earful and then some if he got there in the same mood he was in now.

(Crystal Emprie)

Cadence was sipping on some Crystal berry tea making her sigh before she heard some noices outside the door before she saw one of her soldiers come flying through the door and much to her surprise she saw a very pissed off Dark Star.

"Cadence do you know anything about the attack your soldiers made on my men while we were out in the Crystal Caves?" He said as he stared at her making her shiver. His eyes were a black as night and it was like he could see right into her soul.

But she was very confused she knew he was out in the Crystal Caves with a mare and two guards. She had given him permission to explore the cave and promised that no one would disturb them while they performed their research.

It was then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Even though she told him not to send any troops out in that area since their was sensitive research being conducted out there. She grit her teeth in anger as she stormed down the stairs and passed Dark and motioned for him to follow.

They walked out of the throne room and down the hallway headed for the training grounds. When they reached the grounds they saw Shining Armor training troops while some of Darks men saw their boss and got the hell out of there.

"SHINING ARMOR! GET OVER HE NOW!" Cadence said as he looked at her bored before seeing Dark Star beside her making him narrow his eyes. He trotted over to her as he continued to stare at Dark.

"What do you need Cadence Im in the middle of training your soldiers. And who is all dark and magic?" He said as Cadence growled and she could feel Dark Stars rage growing.

" Did you order some of my soldiers to the Crystal Caves after I told you not to yesterday!" She said as he smirked.

"Oh yeah I forgot all about that! Im sorry sir did my guys rough you up a little bit. Please forgive them they dont know their own strength since they just got finished with training." He said as Darks power went back into him as he smiled at Shining.

"No problem at all captain. They just attacked my men and myself from what Im guessing a training exorcise? But could you please send some men to go and collect the newbies. They are currently all tied up as we speak after they made the mistake of attacking me." He said as Shining looked at him with a frown while Dark Star looked up at Cadence.

"Since your captain is the one that ordered the attack I wont be pulling my soldiers from here. though I will be taking a platoon with me for protection. You will not be getting that platoon back." He said as Cadence gawked.

"Please my people need them! What if we're attacked?! That platoon could be vital!" She said as Dark Star snorted.

"I fail to see where that is my problem Princess Cadence! Maybe you should keep a tighter leash on her husband and soldiers in the future!" He said as Shining growled.

"Keep your weak little wanna be soldiers away from me and we wont have any more problems princess! If I see even one of your soldiers within 500 feet of my site Ill pull every last one of my men and terminate our contract!" He said before glaring at his brother.

"If your soldiers ever decide to have another 'training exorcise' Ill make it the most real world experiance they will ever have in their lives. Ill use lethal force instead of just knocking them out. One trick pony." He said as he did a about face and saw some of his men.

"Captain! Go grab me 40 of our men and have them meet me at the enterance to the empire. MOVE IT DOUBLE TIME SOLDIER!" He yelled as the stallion snapped a salute before taking off to gather some of his stallions.

Dark looked back at Shining and smirked before trotting away as Cadence rounded on her husband.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID ARMOR! NOW THIS COUNTRY IS EVEN WEAKER THANKS TO YOUR LITTLE STUNT!" She yelled in his face as he glared at her.

"This nation is only weak because you let it be! Its because of you that the Crystal Empire is weak and has to hire PMC's to keep it safe!" He yelled back at her making her jerk back.

"You know what your right. Get out of my empire." She said making the smirk he had fall from his face.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get. Out. NOW! I wont let my people be weak and if its because my own husband says Im weak then it looks like I have to get stronger for myself and my people. You will not be abusive to me like you were to your brother Shining Armor. Now leave I wont tell you again." She said as he smirked.

"And if I refuse?" He said with a smirk as she smiled.

"FIREWING!" She yelled as a huge dragon flew down from the clouds above landing right next to the formation of new recruits.

"What do you need Lady Cadence?" He said as she smiled up at him.

"The captain has been dismissed from the empire and refuses to leave. Please exscort him out to the train station. Force is athorized." She said as she turned and took flight towards the entrance of the empire as the large red dragon looked down at the little pony.

"We can do this the easy way or my way." He said as Shining gulped.

"Ill go." He said shooting a glare at where Cadence went.

"Good choice." Firewing said as he escorted Shining to the station.

Dark Star stood waiting for his men before he saw a formation coming his way with Cadence behind them. As they stopped in front of him she came to him with her head down.

"Dark I know nothing I can say can make up for our past but I need your help." She said as he raised his eyebrow at her as she looked up at him.

"I want you to train me and my soldiers to be the best." She said as he went wide eyed before he sighed as a smile went across his face.

"Sorry Cadence but I cant do that. I have students of my own back in Ponyville and I cant be staying away for such long periods of time like I used to." He said as her head went down.

"But I do know a mare that can." He said as she perked up.

"But one question though Cadence. What of the empire? My training takes about a year to complete for ponies with no prior military background. My training is to weed out the weak like those who are in it for just a quick bit." He said as she nodded with a sigh.

"Ill talk to Aunt Luna and see if she can rule while Im away training. Ill go through whatever you need me to if it means I can protect my people and empire." She said as he got a scary grin on his face and nodded.

"Glad to hear it newbie! Captain take the maggot to the barracks after she gets in contact with Princess Luna. Oh and make the call to my aunt Im sure she will be tickled to train this one." He said as the stallion nodded.

"Lets go newbie! Double time back to the barracks!" He yelled making Cadence jump and start to take flight before she was jerked to the ground landing with a thump.

"I SAID DOUBLE TIME! THAT MEANS RUN FILLY!" The captain yelled in her face as she took off towards the barracks.

"Dont go easy on her captain and put her in with the FNG's."Dark said as the stallion nodded as Dark led the other stallions towards the cave.

(That afternoon)

Chen was smiling ear to ear as she listened to Dark tell her about what happened and the look on Shinings face.

" Oh by the queen I wish I could have been there to that look. That would have just made my day better." She said giggling. They had found a water source in the lower caverns of the cave and it was fresh and clean. Now all they needed to do was get the rest of the hive here and everything would be fine.

"Sir your aunt is on the net." A soldier said to Dark as he smiled.

"Ah I know she is going to love this." He said as he keyed his mic.

[HEY BIGMOMMA I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU] He said as the mare grunted.

[IT BETTER BE GOOD DARK STAR!]

[OH I THINK YOULL LOVE IT]

[OK WHAT IS IT]

[HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRAIN PRINCESS CADENCE?] He said as a silence fell over the net before laughter could be heard.

[WHEN DO I LEAVE?]

[AS SOON AS YOU CAN. YOUR GONNA BE TRAINING THE NEW ARMY OF THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE AND TRAIN CADENCE TO BE A SOLDIER AND RAISE HER OWN ARMY]

[YOU GIVE THE GREATEST PRESENTS DARK]

[LOVE YOU TO. ILL SEE YOU IN PONYVILLE NEXT MONTH. DARK OUT] He said as he went off the net.

Cadence was just getting into her bed for the last time for the next year when she felt a shiver go down her spine. Her aunt would be here in the morning so she would begin her training then at 5:00 in the morning.

(Ponyville four days later)

Pinkie smiled as she was baking up a cake for a customer. Today her stallion was going to be home and she and Lightning had really gotten close since she started staying with them a week ago. The two had a surprise for their stallion when he got home tonight and she just couldnt wait to see the look on his face.

Lightning was out with Stardancer teaching her some advanced flight tactics and movements. They little filly wasnt like the other kids in her schools, she wanted to be just like her daddy and wanted to take over the famliy business when she got older and she wanted to be the best she could be when she took over.

Pinkie sighed as she finished the frosting on the cake as a customer walked in making her put down the tube and go around the corner but when she saw who it was she stopped and jumped behind the wall.

Dark Star was standing there talking to Mrs Cake with his back to her. She saw Mrs Cake looked at her making her shake her head as Mrs Cake grinned. Pinkie heard him sigh in disappointment before she heard the door close.

Mrs Cake came around the corner looking at Pinkie expectantly. Pinkie sighed as she told her about hers and Lightnings plan to surprise their stallion making Mrs Cake squeal and pull her into a hug.

"Oh Pinkie Im so proud of you dear! That stallion has to be most sought after stallion in Ponyville besides Big Mac! You have really caught a great stallion Pinkie make sure you keep him close." She said with a smile as Pinke grinned and nodded.

" I will Mrs Cake! I got to get back to work on this cake. Im trying to work till later on tonight when I surprise Darky." She said as Mrs Cake nodded and went back to helping customer as Pinkie got back to work and keyed her mic that Lightning gave her.

[LIGHTNING DARKY IS HOME EARLY. MAKE SURE TO STAY HIDDEN UNTIL TONIGHT]

[THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP PINKS LIGHTNING OUT]

Pinkie smiled as she got back to work before she felt somepony tap her on the back making her shreak in surprise. She turned to see Rainbow Dash looking her surprised herself.

"Dashie? What are you doing here?" She asked calming down and smiling at her friend.

"Sorry Pinks I didnt mean to scare you. You ok? You were hiding from your stallion that you havent seen in a week? Is everything ok?" She asked as Pinkie nodded.

"Yeah everythings fine Dashie! I just have a surprise for him tonight when he gets home. Me and Lightning are going to give him a welcome home present." She said with a blush as Dash smiled.

"Aww Pinkie you sly pony you! I want details tomorrow then." She said as Pinkie blushed harder at that with a small smile as Dash started to leave.

"Well this isnt my first time or my second." She said as Dash spun around and looked at her in surpise.

"Really!? Why didnt you ever tell me Pinks!? I could understand if you didnt want to tell Rarity since she is the gossip mare in Ponyville. But why didnt you tell me?" She said sounding hurt as Pinkie frowned.

"Well because its private Dashie. I dont kiss and tell like other mares do, I like to keep my private life private and what I do with my stallion behind closed doors is none anyponies business." She said as Rainbow sighed.

"Your right Im sorry Pinks. So you havent told anypony about that huh?" She said looking at her friend.

"No I havent Dash I dont see why I would anyway. Their is a lot of things you girls dont know about me in my personal life. Of course I dont really share and you guys dont ask." She said leaning against the wall looking at her friend seriously as Dash sighed.

"True. But if you dont mind I want to know more about you Pinks. Your my best friend and all I really know about you as the Ponyville party mare. I want to more about my friend than that." She said as Pinkie smiled.

"Tell you what Dashie how bout we go out just me and our friends and just have a girls night out when everyone has the time. Lightning Im sure would love some time alone with Darky." She said as Dash frowned.

"Are you sure about her Pinks? Im mean I know ponies can change and all but I saw her when she left and she wasnt a very happy mare." She said as Pinkie smiled.

"Yes Im sure about Lightning Dashie. I know you two have a history and all but you have to let it go. Lightning changed from the reckless mare she used to be. Remember she is one of Darky's employees and had to go through the same training everypony else did when she was hired." She said as Dash sighed.

"Ok Pinkie Ill give her a chance for you Pinks." Dash said as Pinkie nodded.

"Thanks Dashie. Ill see you girls soon ok but I got get back to work." She said as Dash nodded as Pinkie gave her cupcake for the road before getting back to work with a smile on her face as she thought of the night ahead.

(With Dark)

Dark Star sat in the park just enjoying being back. It seemed that both of his marefriends were really busy today so that left him time to himself. Quickshoes sensei talked with him for a while before he went home for the day.

Now he just layed out on the grass falling asleep in the warm sun. Dark was pulled from his almost sleep as he heard voices around him.

"Hey isnt that Pinkies stallion?"

"Yeah thats my sensei Dark Star. He was on a misson from what Quickshoes said and I guess he just got back today. But why isnt he with Pinkie?"

"I heard that she's closing tonight so she wont be home till late."

"Wow that must suck."

"Yes it does." Dark said as he opened one eye to see Pinkie's sister Octavia and Vinyl Scratch who was smiling down at him.

"What can I do for you Vinyl?" He asked getting up and stretching and popping his back.

"Not much big guy just glad your finally home is all. Now I can get back to my lessons." She said as Dark nodded laying back down.

"Yes Ill be teaching again tomorrow and see you guys actually listened to me and practised while I was away." He said as Vinyl nodded.

"Hey its cool I did what you said sensei! I dont want to end up like Rarity did last month when she skipped out on training for being lazy that day." She said getting a shiver.

"Right well we'll see Vinyl tomorrow when I do my tests and see who has really been working. The ones who dont pass will be running to the Tree of Woe all morning." He said with a smirk as she shivered.

"Yeah well Ill catch you later sensei I got a gig coming up tonight. LATER!" She said as she trotted off leaving Octavia behind. Dark look at Pinkies sister with a raised eyebrow as she stared at him.

"Can I help you Octavia? Your staring." He said as she blushed.

"Sorry Mr Dark Star I was just thinking is all." She said as he cocked his head.

"Oh? About what my dear? And you dont have to be formal with me." He said as she nodded.

"Just thinking on how Pinkamena ended up with you as her stallion is all." She said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you getting at Octavia? Pinkamena ended up with me because she took the time to get to know me." He said as Octavia nodded.

"I figured that dear. Im just wondering why you went with that no good tail lif-SMACK!"

Octavia fell to the ground holding her cheek where she was struck looking at the stallion who hadnt moved from his spot.

"You would do well to leave now Octavia. Bad mouthing your sister because of what your parents said she was will only end very badly for you. Now get out of my sight." He said in deadly tone as she got up and left. Dark Star breathed out evenly trying to calm down after what the mare said.

Ever since it became public that he and Pinkie were dating Octavia had been bad mouthing Pinkie more than usuall and he was tired of it. He looked around and saw the looks of other mares and stallions who nodded at him making give a nod back as he layed back down.

"That was awesome Dark! The look on her face was priceless!" Dark groaned as he looked up at Rainbow Dash who was smiling down at him.

"Dash." He said as she landed down in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Whats doing on big guy? Its about time somepony put that mare in her place! Would have done it myself but the weather team and Wonderbolts dont really take to kindly to their members starting fights." She said as he smiled at her.

"Glad I could be of service Dash. So what can I do for you today?" He asked as she smiled.

"Just wanted to come hang with my friends stallion for a bit since Pinkie is neck deep in cake." She said as he smiled.

"Yeah Pinkie is working a all nighter from what Vinyl said. So what do you want to do?" He asked getting up as she smiled.

"Just a little friendly compitition in strength, speed, and skill" She said as he nodded.

"Ok where at and when?" He asked with a challenging smirk only matched by Rainbows.

"AJ's place and right now! Ill meet you there." She said taking off as he flashed away.

(Sweet Apple Achers)

Applejack just got done setting up the opstical course when Dark Star appeared in front of her making her yelp and fall back before she was caught in Darks hooves making her blush.

"Well howdey there Dark. Glad your back home." She said as he smiled down at her making her blush harder as he helped her back to her hooves.

"Howdey yourself AJ and its good to be home. So whats with RD's random challenge today?" He asked as she smiled.

"RD wants to- LOOK OUT!"

Dark scooped up AJ just in time for a blur of prism shoot past and into a haybail.

"You ok AJ?" He said looking at the mare on his back as she gave him a smile.

"Yep ahm good thanks again Dark. That was some fancey leg work you got there." She said as he smiled.

"Eh its no biggie come on lets go over and see if Dash is ok." He said as he trotted over to Rainbow with AJ still on his back.

As they got to Rainbow she was shaking the hay out of her mane when she saw the two and smiled.

"Hey Dark you gonna carry her through the entire challenge?" She said as AJ blushed while Dark smiled.

"I might she's not heavy so I think I could still beat you with Applejack on my back." He said as he stopped and flew up to him getting nose to nose while AJ blushed.

"Oh is that a challenge big shot?!" She said as he pushed his face against hers as he gave a smirk.

"Please Rainbow you could barely keep up with me if I didnt have AJ as a handicap." He said as Dash growled.

"Fine then! Lets go then me and you for the Iron Pony Compitition! Im the champ of this you know?" She said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well be prepared to lose Rainbow cause Im taking that title from you today. Oh and no flying thats just cheating." He said as she nodded.

"Fine no magic from you then." She said as he nodded.

"Please like AJ the honest would let me cheat." He said as the mare smiled wide at him.

"Yall better believe it Dark. Ah aint winnin unless its a fair and square." She said as Fluttershy and Twilight came down the road with Spike on her back as AJ and RD waved at them.

"Um why is my sister here?" He asked.

"Twi is here cause she organized the last Iron Pony and Fluttershy is here cause she kept score." Applejack said as Dark nodded while Twilight and Fluttershy walked up to them with curious glances at Dark and AJ.

"She's a handicap before you get any ideas." He said with narrowed eyes as Twilight gave a sly smile.

"Whatever you say bro." She said as Applejack and Dark Star blushed. Dark looked back at AJ with a serious look on his face as he leaned in close to her ear.

"I need to talk to you after this is over Applejack." He said as she nodded.

"Ok enough talk time for you to loose Dark!" Rainbow said as they got to the starting line of the barrel race.

"Ok! The second annual Iron Pony is about to begin!" Spike yelled as they saw the Apple family as well as Rarity and most of his students came to see what was going on.

"Let the games begin!" Spike shouted as Rainbow took off dodging the barrels left and right before skidding to a halt at the finish line smiling as she dusted off her hoof looking smug as she turned to Spike.

"Hehe whats my time Spike?"

"17 seconds! A new personal record!" He said as Rainbow smirked at Dark Star.

"Beat that big guy." She said as he smiled.

"With pleasure. AJ you might want to hang on." He said as he licked his lips and felt her hooves go around his neck and tightened as he shot down at to speed dodging the barrels with ease before skidding past Rainbow whos mouth was wide open as he trotted up beside her and smirked.

"Whats my time Spike?" He asked as Spike shook his head and looked at watch.

"15 seconds!" He yelled as the ponies around him cheered as AJ hollered while Dark Star grinned.

"Dark Star wins the race!" Twilight yelled as Rainbow growled.

(3 hours later)

Dark Star was in the lead by one and he had to admit that Rainbow was a very good challenger. They were on the last challenge and he had to keep himself from laughing at the challenge. It was almost unfair for the mare that he was about to beat.

"The next challenge is the push up! Chanllengers get ready!" Spike said as Dark got in postion with a confident smirk on his face matched by Rainbows and Applejacks.

"Ready. Set. Begin!" Twilight said as they began to push with both hit the dirt and back up as fast as they could while they never lost the smirk on their faces as they kept going.

"You know Rain your a great challenge that Ive had in a long time since I left the griffon infantry." He said as Dash looked at him surprised.

"But this is where we separate the veterans from the greenhorns." He said as he picked up his pace leaving Dash in the dust as the mare struggled to push past 109 as he was reaching 127 as she collasped in a huff as the ponies around them cheered.

"We have our winner of this years Iron Pony!" Spike said as Applejack cheered while wrapping her arms around the tired stallions neck as he layed on the grass and smiled at Rainbow.

"This was fun Dash we should do it again next year he said as she smiled and bumped hooves with him.

"Yeah it was fun big guy but Im taking my title back next year! Count on it." She said with a tired smile as he smirked.

"We'll see Rainbow." He said as he got up with Applejack still on his back before she climbed down and smiled at the exhoasted stallion.

"Oooh whee Dark that was the most fun ah've had in a long time in compitition without actually being in one." She said as the stallion smiled at her.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself AJ. You mind if we get something to drink Im pretty thirsty." He said as she nodded as Twilight and the others came and congratulated him and talked to Rainbow.

"That was awesome sensai!"

"Great job bro!"

Dark smiled as he listened to his friends while he thanked them and slowly made his way to the house with AJ.

"Ok thanks guys but Im gonna go rest for a while Im pretty tired." He said as AJ led him to the house while the crowd stayed and talked.

As the two got inside Applejack had Dark take a shower as she set up some drinks for him and wondered what he wanted to talk about.

After as while he came down and smiled at Applejack as they sat on the couch and took a few sips of the cold apple cider. Applejack couldnt take it anymore and looked over at Dark and sighed.

"Ok Dark what did yall want to talk about?" She asked as he gave he a tired smile.

"AJ Im gonna come right out with in and ask. If I talk to Pinkie and Lightning about it would you do me the honor of being a part of my herd?" He asked as she went wide eyed before slamming her lips into his moaning as he ran his hooves down her sides as she pulled back with a happy smile.

"I take that as a yes then?" He said as she laughed.

"You think you can handle me stud?" She asked with a sly grin and hooded eyes as he just smiled.

"Oh I think I can handle you and then some." He said as she laughed and cuddled up to him. She wouldnt ever admit it to anyone but she loved to held and caressed and she hated to be alone but unfortanately thats how her life has been since she could remember.

Of course she had her famliy but as for her love life she had for the most part been lonely besides the few stallions that came in her life and the one time with Rainbow but other than that they never lasted.

She felt Dark pull her to his chest as her arms went around his neck and she just layed on his shoulder feeling him run his hoof up and down her back stopping right before her cutie mark and going up to her between her shoulder blades.

They stayed like that for a little while before he started to get up making her get up with him just as Big Mac and the rest of the Apple famliy came in.

He looked up to see Mac smile at him as well as the rest of the famliy.

"Partner that was one great show yall did today! Yall want to stay for dinner?" He asked as Dark shook his head as Applejack gave a small frown.

"Thanks for the invite but Im gonna head home its getting late." Dark said as he nodded to the family and smiled at Applejack.

"Ill be back tomorrow since I got some business to take care of when I get here." He said as they looked at him confused while Applejack smiled.

"All right then partner ah'll see yall tomorrow then Dark." Mac said with a confused look on his face as Dark left and headed home

As the house came into view he saw the light in his bedroom on and saw his daughters light go out. As he got inside the house was in total darkness except for his bedroom. He climbed the stairs and opened his door stopping as he looked at the two mares on his bed.

"Welcome home Darky."

"Willkommen zu hause gestut."

Dark Star couldnt do anything but stare as the two mares got off the bed and walked up to him with a extra sway in their hips before the pulled him to the bed as the door closed behind him.

"Oh yeah its good to be home." Dark said as the mares climbed on top of him.


	8. Chapter 8

(3 week later)

Applejack sighed bored out of her mind as she sold her apples in the market place.

She wished her stallion was here but he was teaching the fillies right now and wouldnt be off for another hour. She smiled as she remembered when he asked her into his herd a 3 weeks ago. He of course talked to Big Mac before hand and she was happy that it didnt get out of control.

Now here she was selling apples on a beautiful afternoon while her stallion and herd mates were working. Lightning Dust had gotten a job with the weather team under Dash as co-captain and would help out around the farm if they needed it as far as the weather went and would sometimes help gather apples when she was off and Dark was working.

Stardancer had warmed up to her fast and now call her momma AJ along with Pinkie and Lightning.

She smiled as she thought of the little filly. Stardancer would always come over to the farm with the other crusaders to get Applebloom or to just come hang out with her. She was actually a god send when it came to the crusaders more crazier stunts to get their cutie marks.

She had stopped them from going into the forrest multipule times when she threatened to beat them into the ground if they ever thought of going into the forrest unless it was to go to Zecora's house. Of course after that they didnt talk to each other for a week before they made up.

As she stood there watching a couple of mares look over her products she felt the hooves of her stallion go down her sides making her moan at his touch before he kissed the back of her ear. She smiled as she turned and saw him grinning at her.

"Dark what are you doin here? Aint you suppose to be at the dojo? You best not be skippin out on those fillies." She said with narrowed eyes making him smile wider.

"Nope! We ended the work day early since Quickshoes wasnt feeling good and Fluttershy took him to see the nurse." He said as gave her a small peck on the lips making her blush.

"Stop Dark we're in public." She said as he gave her another kiss this time longer.

"We shouldnt do this in front of-mmmph! Mmmm." She wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss before pulling back with a smile on her face.

"Well Ill see you later AJ Dash wanted me to help her with something. Something about a new trick or something. Anyway tell the others that Ill be by later before you guys head out." He said as she nodded.

"Ok Dark ahll see you later then." She said as he left to go find her friend.

(Dash)

Rainbow paced around on top of a hill right outside of Ponyville waiting on Dark. Ever since the other week when he beat her she had been working extra hard on getting her title back already but today she was taking it easy and asked him for his help in a new trick she wanted to pull off.

She saw the large stallion crest the hill making her take off towards him.

"What the hay took you so long Dark?!" She said as he sighed.

"Some of us still work during the day Dash. Now what do you need Im going over to get some cider later from AJ." He said as she sighed.

"Yeah yeah whatever look I want you to use your magic in a shot manuver. You build up a powerful spell and launch me into the air as fast as possible." She said as he sighed.

"You sure about this Dash I mean Im not my sister but I have more control then her since my magic reserves are smaller then hers." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes Im sure Dark just do it come on, I want to try this out." She said as he sighed.

"Ok but Im not responsible for any harm done to anyone." He said as he followed her up to the top of the hill.

"Ok check it out Dark I need you to launch me towards Dragon Mountain." She said as he sighed and nodded.

"Fine but Im not gonna go get you if hit the mountain Dash." He said as he grabbed her with his magic and started to build it up behind her.

"AWWWW YEAH!"

Dark aimed her to the side of the mountain so she wouldnt smack it when he let go.

"NOW DO IT!" She said as he let his control slip for a second.

BADOOOOM!

Dark blinked and looked above him seeing the aftermath of a sonic rainboom.

"Huh I guess I over did it." He said and looked back to see Pinkie coming over the hill with Lightning Dust. They looked at him and smiled before bursting out laughing pointing at him.

"What?"

"Stud you should look at your mane oh man priceless!"

"Not to mention your face! HAHAHA!"

"To tell you the truth I cant feel my face." He said as they laughed harder as they fell back while Applejack and the others came over the hill.

When they saw Dark they all busted out laughing.

"I hate you all Im just saying." He said with bored look as they laughed hard.

"We love you to Darky." Pinkie said as he smiled.

"So can I see what I look like or what?" He said as Pinkie dashed over to a tree and pulled out a mirror.

"Mirror emergencies?" Lightning asked as Pinkie nodded.

"You got it." She said bringing the mirror up to him so he could see making him laugh.

"Wow I look great! I think Im gonna keep it like this."He said looking at himself. His mane and tail where stuck from the force of the explostion as well as his face.

"So darlin where is RD?" Applejack said as Dark got his face back to normal.

"Ummm becoming one with the heavens?" He said as she glared at him.

"Dark where did you shoot Rainbow?" She asked starting to get angry.

"Calm down Applejack she's- THIS IS AWESOOOOOMMMMEEE!" They saw her shoot past them as she screamed her joy to the world.

"Found her." He said as Applejack smiled.

"Ah think we all found her darlin." She said as he smiled before another explostion went off. They looked up to see another rainboom over Ponyville as Dark smiled.

"Yep Im awesome I just helped make that." He said as his three mares rolled their eyes smiling.

"So LB what exactly did you do?" Twilight asked as she came up beside him as he smiled down at her.

"I just condenced my magic under her like the gun powder in Pinks party cannon." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Thats what I thought. Didnt think it would be that powerful though." She said as he smiled.

"Thats because I have more control than you LT." He said as she smiled.

"And I have more power." She said making him grunt.

"Anyway why dont we go see how our little Dashie is doing." He said as they followed him down the only for a prism blur to smack into him. They ran towards them to see Rainbow standing on his chest laughing.

"OH MAN DARK THAT WAS AWESOME! Thanks for you help today Ive never gone that fast on my own off bat like that." She said as Dark groaned while she pulled the stallion into a hug.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Dash (wheez) cant breath."

"Oh sorry." She said letting go of him gasping for air.

Dark Star caught his breath as she helped him up to his hooves while the rest of the girls caught up.

"Yall ok sugar cube?" Applejack asked as he shook his head.

"Yeah Im fine AJ thanks for asking. But anyway are you done for today Applejack I need to buy some of that hard cider of yours for tonight since Twilight is taking Stardancer next week." He said as Twilight sighed.

"As long as you take Spike the week after." She said as a small blush came to her face that Dark instantly took notice of.

"Oooh have a hot date that week Twi?" He asked as all the mare snapped their heads to her making her blush grow brighter as she smiled.

"As a matter of fact I do. She is taking me to the Heavens Angels that week and then we are going to Canterlot for the week." She said as Dark Star smiled.

"Is her name Ruby?" He asked as she looked at him wide eyed as he smiled.

"How did you know?"

"She's a good friend of ours since me and Pinkie go almost every other week and she is a student of mine. Plus I she's well read like yourself. Have you been to her house yet? She has all kinds of stuff to read and even has the first edition of Sho Zuu's Art of War." He said with a wide smile on his face.

"Wow Dark didnt think you were a egg head?" Dash said as he smirked at her.

"Wouldnt that mean you lost your title to an egg head Dash?" He asked as the mares around them laughed.

"Oh shut up." She said making them laugh harder.

"Besides I study the history of warfare from generals past and even on gurrilla and small team tactics. Its very useful in my field of work. Lightning Dust has seen me on the battlefield up close and personal back in the day when I was a field agent." He said as they looked at the mare who was drooling and shaking a little.

"Mmmmm and it makes me so hot seeing you on the battlefield stud. Mmmm." She said as a blush grew on her face and her eyes got distant.

"The look on your face and the power you dish out taking out platoons at a time of enemy soldiers. Ohhhhh. You guys have no idea how hot he is when he's in charge. Him all sweaty and in his armor and charging the enemy lines with nothing but a squad of unicorns while the bulk of the army circles around in a flanking move. Mmmm. To see the look of surprise and their faces as the bulk of our forces hit their side and rear flanks only for Dark to take out nearly half of the center section with a powerful release of the Fine Blade. The feeling of total victory over your !" Lightning said breathing hard as she tackled Dark giving a deep hungry kiss moaning as she went.

"Oh I cant wait to get you to bed tonight Dark." She said giving him a hungrey stare.

"Ohh and I cant wait." He said as he looked at the blushing mares around him as well as Lightning who narrowed her eyes.

"HEY NO! THAT IS MY WET MEMORY AND YOU WONT TAKE IT FROM ME!" She yelled as the other mares snapped out of their day dream besides Twilight.

"Wow you guys really need to get laid more often." Twilight said as everyone looked at her as Dark Star fell over laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing just surprised is all sugar cube."

"Yeah didnt expect that to come from you is all."

"Dark I love your sister she's awesome."

"I know right."

"Hey I get laid more than enough times to be satisfied. I just happen to be a horney mare is all and your brother is eager to help with my need."

"Gross."

Pinkie smiled as she gave Dark bedroom eyes while she leaned up against him.

"Besides what do you know about getting laid Twilight? You stay cooped up in your tree all the time." Dash said as Twilight smiled.

"Um Dash I did live in Canterlot before here you know. Ive had my share of stallion and mares before I came here. Im not innocent but Im not a tail lifter either." Twilight said as most of the mares jaws were on the ground except for Lightning Dust who smiled at Twilight.

"At a girl Twilight. I remember my first time it was by some skinny little earth stallion from back home during flight school. I had to do most of the work and the guy finished before we even really started." She said as she turned to Dark Star and began to stalk towards him licking her lips.

"Now your brother on the other hand is might I say very good at pleasing a mare." She said as she pulled Dark into a makeout fest as Pinkie gave a proud smile while AJ blushed.

"What about you Rainbow? Who took yours?" Twilight asked as she blushed hard.

"Um well mine got taken during my heat season by a stallion from the Hooveit Union named Vlad Rominovski." She said as Lightning laughed.

"HA! So you got a hold of a comrade huh? I know a earth stallion named Nikoli Bellichankov in my old unit when I first started to work for Dark Star. Great guy just not my type." She said as she went back to making out with Dark.

"What about you Pinkie." Rainbow asked as she smiled.

"He took it." She said as they went wide eyed.

"Really?! Wow when?" Applejack asked as she smiled.

"Same night we talked in the kitchen after he spent all day in the field and got to hot." She said as Applejack went wide eyed.

"What about you AJ?" Pinkie asked as she sighed.

"Ah still have mine. Ah just never found the right stallion and during the heats mah brother just locked me in mah room and kept a close eye on me." She said as they nodded.

"Well theres nothing wrong with that. I thinks its a good thing that you still have it. Beside that special somepony will come around soon enough." Twilight said as Dark raised up.

"You know Im right here right? Not saying Im THE stallion but I like to think the mare Im dating will give me a chance to prove that I am." He said as Applejack looked down.

"Ah aint sayin your not the stallion for me Dark ahm just not ready." She said as he nodded.

"Im not trying to push AJ." He said as she smiled.

"Ah no sugar cube just give me some time ah mean we just started datin and- MMmmph!" Dark pulled back as Applejack looked at him with hooded eyes.

"Im not rushing you Applejack you take all the time you want and when your ready Ill be there." He said as she nodded before he was grabbed by Lightning Dust.

"Anyway back to us." She said pouncing on the stallion as they laughed.

"Well anyway since tonight Stardancer is staying over at Derpys house with the crusaders and Spike is in Canterlot doing something from the princess I think tonight is going to be very fun." Twilight said as she looked at her brother and Lightning who was on his back nibbling on his neck making him shiver.

"Yes so AJ do you mind if I swing by and grab a couple of bottles of cider?" Dark asked as AJ nodded with a smile and led them towards the farm as Lightning bit the back of his neck making him moan as she giggled.

"You guys ready for the sleep over?" Twilight asked as they nodded.

"Its not going to be boring is it?" Rainbow asked as Twilight looked at Pinkie who smiled and winked at her.

"Oh Dash I think your really going to enjoy our time out together today." She said as they went to gather the rest of the girls and head out.

(With Dark and Lightning)

Dark and Lighting just got finished saying goodbye to Applejack who had her saddle bags on and took off towards Twilights house after a quick peck from each of them.

As the door closed Dark turned around to a very horney mare behind him as she stalked towards him.

"You remember that time back in Trottingham after we took out that mafia boss and his flunkies?" She said as he smiled.

"I remember. We were out numbered 10 to 2 and they had more coming. The bastard ran when we beat his punk kids. You ended up breaking his neck before the cops came." He said as he backed up towards the living room.

"Yeah and you remember the night we had after?" She asked as he grinned.

"Hmmm Im not sure maybe you should jog my memory." He said as she pounced on him as he bumped into the couch knocking him over the arm of it still lip locked with him as she pinned him to the couch.

"Ah now I remember over six rounds of sex before we both passed out right at the end of the sixth." He said making her moan.

"Mmmm yeah tell you what I have this cute little outfit upstairs that Ive been dying to have a chance to show you. How bout you wait here and Ill bring it down." She said as he nodded while she got off him smiling.

"Ok stay right there." She said as she walked up the stairs. Dark smiled as he thought about what tonight was going to bring while he waited for Lightning Dust. He heard her come down the stair and looked up and his mouth drop.

"So how do you like its my old Wonderbolt uniform before I was dropped from the program." She said as she gave him a sideways veiw and shook her flank as he continued to stare.

"That good huh?" She said as she walked up to him with a bit of a sway in her hips as she licked her lips. She climbed on top of him and sat in his lap and wiggled a little making him moan as he ran his hooves up her back before she slapped his hooves away.

"No no dont touch." She said as he groaned as she started to grind into feeling him starting to respond to her.

"Someponies getting excited." She said as he nibbled on her throat and collar bone making her moan out load.

"Oh Lightning I never did tell you about my time with the Changelings." He said as she looked down at him waiting for him to continue.

"Well we had a little trouble at the Crystal Caves with some Crystal soldiers that Shining Armor sent." He said as she smiled.

"Mmm did you take care of them?" She asked as he ran hoof through the middle of her wings making gasp.

"Oh I took care of them and went all out." He said as he thrust up making her moan out load.

"Tell me about it." She said begining to pant as he told her of his fight with the crystal soldiers as well as every punch and bone broken. In the end Lightning couldnt control herself anymore.

"Dark I need you now and I expect you to beat our previous record." She said as she began to pull him to the stairs.

"Oh is that a order Ms Dust?" He asked as she smiled.

"You bet your sweet ass it is." She said as he saluted and went upstairs with her right behind him as he stopped and looked at the clock. 1:56 pm before he was pushed into the bedroom.

Applejack sighed as she walked inside Darks house and immediatly picked up a sent she was not familiar with. Her friends were waiting outside for her as she grabbed her bag. As she made for the door she heard Lightning cry out in a fit of passion.

"OH YEAH NICHT AUFHOREN WEITERZUMACHEN! ICH BIN CUMMING!"  
{OH YEAH DONT STOP KEEP GOING! IM CUMMING!}

Applejack froze as she heard that and unknown to everypony else she knew German from her Uncle Stroodle. She quickly exited the house with a full body blush making her friends look at her worry except for Pinkie who had a big smile on her face.

"AJ you ok? Your red." Rainbow said as Pinkie bounced up to her.

"You heard them didnt you AJ?" Pinkie asked as the mare blushed harder making Pinkies smile bigger.

"Wow they really started early." Pinkie said as she bounce away from her friends heading for the train station with Twilight as the other mares looked back at the house.

"YEEEESSSSS!" They quickly left all with full body blushes catching up with their friends.

(7:56 pm)

Dark smiled as he pulled the mare beside him closer to him as she moaned.

"Dark baby Im done, Im beaten, you win I cant go on anymore." She said as he smiled at her just as tired.

"Not what I was trying to do perv." He said as she rolled over groaning.

"Dark come back to bed." She said laying her head on her pillow. She was totally worn out and would be extreamly sore tomorrow. And she was completely satisfied and it was totally worth it.

She heard Dark in the kitchen making something before he started to come back upstairs.

She smelled something familiar as it got close to her nose before going away making her lift up following the smell before opening her eyes to see Dark with to cups of Dark Forrest tea.

"Oh Dark I love you so much." She said as he climbed back into bed and leaned up against head board as she sat down in the lap taking her cup and sipping it giving a sigh of pleasure before leaning back into Dark giving him a kiss under his chin.

"Your to good to me Dark." She said as he smiled down at her and gave her a kiss.

"Nah I dont think so." He said as she snuggled into him sighing as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So what do you think the others are doing?" She asked as he shrugged.

"Eh who knows. I just hope its nothing to crazy."

(Club in downtown Canterlot) (Sandstorm misc)

"WHOOOOO! PARTY!" Rarity yelled as Pinkie laughed with Applejack and Twilight. Rainbow Dash was trying to talk up a plant at the moment.

"You come here often?" She said as the bass turned up.

"Hey Twilight you ok?" Pinkie asked as she helped Rarity down from the table as she took another shot.

"SHOT BUDDY!" Rarity shouted as Twilight lifted her glass and responded.

"SHOT BUDDY!"

Pinkie smiled at the fun her friends were having. She saw a couple of stallions starting to take Rainbow away with them before she sprung into action.

"Sorry guys but she's not out for that kind of night." She said as the stallions looked at each other.

"Thats not what she said." One said as Pinkie sighed.

'You really dont want to go down this road guys." She said as Rainbow mumbled something in her drunken stupor.

"Maybe we do little girl. What are you gonna do to stop us." The other said as she smiled.

"Not me. Them." She said as they turned to see four bouncers looking at them.

"Are these punks giving you trouble miss?"

"I think they wont be anymore Brick. Thanks." She said as he nodded.

"No problem Pinkie just come get me if you have anymore trouble." He said as they escorted the two stallions out of the club. Pinkie pulled Dash into a chair as she slumped onto the table.

"Applejack how you doing?" She asked as her friend waved as she took another drink from her glass.

"Ahm ok Pinks. A lot better than those three." She said as a few stallions walked up to them making AJ and Pinkie groan.

"Hello ladies can I get you guys a drink and maybe a bucket for your friend?" The one in the center asked as Pinkie sighed.

"No thanks guys we're good." Pinkie said as he frowned.

"Oh come on dont be like that." He said as Applejack growled.

"BEAT IT GUY! AH GOT A STALLION AND SO DO THEY!" Applejack yelled as he went to slap her but his hoof was blocked by Pinkie.

"I wouldnt try that if I were you." She said as his friend came in with a glass bottle that was knocked out of his hoof before he got a buck to the face by Applejack making him slam into the far wall.

"YOU BITCH!" He went to swing at Applejack before he was hit in the head with a bottle by a drunk and pissed off Rainbow.

"You leave her alone you stupid jerk." She said swaying on her feet before she groaned grabbing her head.

The last one tried to go for Twilight but got a haymaker to the face from Pinkie and being KO'd on the spot just as Brick come over with some other bouncers.

"Pinkie what happened? He asked as she smiled at him.

"Just more punks trying to take advantage of my friends and they got violent when when my friend told them to buzz off." She said as he nodded.

"Ok but I think you better take your friends home ok? Where are you staying at?" He asked as she smiled.

"In a hotel just up the road. Could you get me a cab for them please?" She asked as he smiled and nodded.

"You got it Pinks." He said as he left while Pinkie scooped up Rainbow while Twilight and Rarity who was giggling the whole time walked with Applejack.

"How did we become the big ponies in this outing?" She asked as Pinkie laughed.

"How bout this once we get to the hotel we'll drop these three off and have our own little party just the two of us." Pinkie said as Applejack smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan Pinkie come lets get you three to bed or a tub." She said getting out the door with a cab waiting for them.

URUUUURRRRRPBT!

Pinkie looked to see that Rainbow threw up making her wince.

"Gross dude." She said as they got them in the cab.

"Skyview Hotel please." She said as the driver nodded. and headed for the hotel.

"So once we drop these three lightweights off where to?" Applejack asked as Pinkie rubbed Rainbow's back as she hung out the window.

"Theres a place right outside the castle thats real popular and I heard Vinyl is DJing tonight so we can definately get in no problem." Pinkie said as AJ nodded as they pulled up to the hotel.

"Skyview hotel." The driver said as Pinkie nodded and handed him some bits while he got out to help with the mares. Some of they were all out some of the bell colts ran up to them.

"You guys want some help ladies." One asked as Applejack nodded and handed Twilight over.

"FUCK THA POLICE!"

"FUCK THEM ALL!"

"Rarity! Twi yall calm down and quite yer yellin!" Applejack snapped as they snickered as they were led to the elevators and then to their rooms.

"Thanks guys we got'em from here. Here you go." Pinkie said tipping the bell hops. Pinkie pulled Rainbow into the tub as she showered her off from the puke that was on her face and coat.

"Your lucky we're best friends Dashie." Pinkie grumbled as she got the last of the puke out of he coat and mane.

"Scooch over Pinkie I need to get this one to the toilet." Applejack said as Pinkie got up and grabbed a bucket. and layed it by Twilights side of the bed.

"Ok Twilight we're going to be going down the street we'll be back in the morning to go home ok?"

"Uggghhhhh."

"Ok. AJ you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me get Rarity a bucket." Applejack said as she came back into the bedroom with Pinkie.

"Ready when you are Pinkie."

"Yeah lets go. See you guys later!"

"Ugggghhhhh."

(Club Memories)

Pinkie and Applejack walked up to the door and smiled as the bouncer as he looked at them.

"Names?"

"Pinks and AJ."

"Oh! Hey Pinks its been awhile come on in." He said as she smiled at the bouncer.

"Its good to see you Brute" She said as he nodded.

"Enjoy the party." He said as he let the door close behind them.

(Now your gone by Basshunter)

Lights and strobes were flashing everywhere as they made it to the bar while a mare came up to them.

"Hey ladies what can I get you?" She asked as Pinkie smiled at her.

"Two hot pink lovas"Pinkie said as the mares eyes widened.

"Of course right away Ms Pinkie." She said as she hurried away to make the drinks.

"How do they know your name Pinkie?" Applejack asked as Pinkie smiled.

"Im a big investor in this club and have over 76% in stock and share invested in them so Im almost like a co-owner and Im a VIP guest here all the time." She said as their drinks came.

"Do you need anything else Ms Pinkie?"

"Nope but thanks Rose." She said as they walked over to the tables as a new song came on.

(Fireman-Lil Wayne)

Pinkie pulled Applejack out to the dance floor laughing as they started to dance with each other with them bumping against each other laughing as they went just having a good time and taking a drink of their drink till they felt some stallions start dancing on them.

"Hey back off buddy! Im not here for stallions!"Pinkie said as she pushed the stallion away as he smirked.

"Oh you have fire in you mommy. Come on baby lets have some fun." He said as he went to grab her before she head butted him knocking him out cold as his friend soon joined him with a hoof mark on his eye.

"Teach you to touch me. Ah told you ah already have a stallion go find some loose mare to talk to."Applejack said as she smiled over at Pinkie as two bouncers came over.

"Ms Pinkie are you and your friend ok?"

"Escort these to idiots out and make sure they never get back in here again." She said angerly as the crowd clapped as the two offenders were taken out before they went back to dancing to the song while Pinkie and Applejack went and rested on the side.

"Wow not 10 minutes in and you guys are knocking out somepony."

They turned and smiled as they looked at Vinyl Scratch who was smiling at them.

"So where's the rest of the troop?" She asked pulling up a chair next to Applejack.

"They are down for the count since none of'em can hold their drink so me and Pinkie were stuck as babysitters before we dropped them off back at the hotel. So when do you go on Vinyl?" Applejack asked as Vinyl smiled.

"Here in a little while Ill be dropping the heavy bass. You guys are gonna be around for it right?" She asked as they smiled and nodded.

"Wouldnt miss it." Pinkie said as Vinyl went back to the DJ booth as another song came on.

(Fire Burning- Sean Kingston)

Applejack smiled as she grabbed Pinkie and took her to the dance floor as they took their drinks with them as they danced with each other just having a good time dancing against each other bumping and grinding against each other. They continued to dance through the next three songs before they got off the stage and sat down laughing and breathing hard.

"Oh man this is the most fun ah've had in a long time. Ah got to thank you Pinkie for takin me out, ah dont ever really get to let loose and have fun like this a lot so thanks." She said as Pinkie smiled and gave her a small kiss making her blush.

"Dont mention it AJ your my best friend and herd mate I like seeing you let loose and have fun. We should do this more often and next time bring Darky and Lightning." She said as Applejack nodded as she took a drink followed by Pinkie as the two left their empty cups on the table as Vinly put on her headphones as she dropped the bass.

(Kyoto- Skrillex)

As the night wore on the two drank and had a good time with Scratch. As they three mares left it was around 4am. They had all kinds of glow sticks on their necks and arms as they stumbled out of the club.

"Whooo wheee now that was a party!" Applejack said as she leaned against Pinkie who also had Vinyl leaning on her as they made their way to the waiting cab as they stumbled inside.

"Ok so ahem mmm James home please."Vinyl said as the three mares busted out laughing before Applejack climbed up to the little window.

"Hey feller ah need to get to mah hotel by the Sky chip chop chip!" She said clapping her hooves together as they started to laugh again while the driver sighed and they started to head out towards the Skyview Hotel.

As they reached their destination Pinkie threw some bits at him and called him a money grubber while the other two laughed and walked to the door as a bell hop came to them.

"Um do you lad-mmmph."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh. Its not nice to yell ponies are sleeping."Pinkie said as she took her hoof out of his mouth and continued to their room upstairs and took the elevator as Vinyl looked over at Applejack and wagged her eyebrows at her.

"Hey AJ I never noticed but you are damn sexy." She said as Pinkie scoffed.

"Duh she's sexy! Just look at this flank!" She said smacking her cutie mark making her moan out loud.

"Ohhhh Pinkie!" She said as Vinyl came in front of her smiling.

"Pinkie do that again a little harder this time." She said as Applejack started to protest but Pinkie was to fast.

"NO PINKIE DONT-SMACK! OHHHHHH!" Applejack moaned loud as she started to tremble.

"Hmmm it looks like little Applejack likes to have her flank smacked." Pinkie said as she smacked the other side making her moan louder.

"Pinkie stop teasing me! Mmmmphmmm." Applejacks eyes rolled back as Vinyl pulled her into a furious kiss as Pinkie attacked her neck and flank making it hard for her to stand as the doors opened as they all made it down the hall towards Applejacks room while they swapped kisses as they managed to get the door open and to the bed and AJ on her back.

"You ready for us AJ?" Vinyl asked as Pinkie pulled her into a kiss before the came down on AJ attacking at once. All Applejack saw for the rest of that night was Spots and felt nothing but pleasure.

(Next morning)

Applejack opened her eyes and groaned as she felt two sets of hooves around her. She looked left and saw Pinkie with a smile on her face making Applejack smile at how cute she looked she looked right and saw Vinyl Scratch laying there with her mouth open a litle and her glasses on missing.

Applejack sighed as memories came back from last night. She smiled as she remembered Pinkie's and Vinyl's weak points as she moved over to Pinkie and climbed on top of her being careful not to wake her up as she leaned down and blew on her neck making them mare moan in her sleep mumbling in her sleep.

Applejack smiled as she lightly bit her wiggling her tongue over her pulse making Pinkie start to pant as Applejack kept going working her way down as Pinkie moan at what Applejack was doing.

Applejack smiled as she saw her target the pulse point right where her neck and collar meet. Applejack let her hoof roam Pinkies body as she played with Pinkie's nipples and clit making her pant harder and moan louder before she dove clamping down on her weak point and sucking hard as Pinkie moaned loud as her back bent like a bow while Applejack felt her cum hard.

Pinkie woke up feel better she than she had in a while as she saw Applejack smiling at her while her body trembled from the aftershock of the surprise orgasim.

"App-mph!"

"Shhhh." Applejack took her hoof away as she motioned to Vinyl as Pinkie nodded and smiled as they both got on either side of her and attacked. Pinkie going for her horn and Applejack going straight for Vinyl's clit making her arch her back at being double teamed by her friends.

It wasnt long before Vinyl screamed as she came harder than she ever had in a long time. She fell back to the mattess breathing hard as she looked at the two mares smiling.

"Best (pant pant) wake up (pant) ever." She said as they smiled.

Pinkie smiled as she looked at Applejack and nodded at Vinyl as Applejack smiled and nodded before they pounced on the defeated DJ making her shriek and laugh before they turned to pleasure filled moans soon joined by Applejacks and Pinkies.

2 hours later

Applejack, Pinkie and Vinyl came out of Applejacks room to find the other three mares looking at them annoyed.

"What?"

"I swear you three had to have kept the entire hotel up last night with all your moaning and screaming." Rarity said as the other three smiled.

"Sorry girls was just having some fun with our new herd mate." Pinkie said as Vinyl blushed.

"You guys would really welcome me into the herd? Just like that?" She asked as Pinkie and Applejack smiled.

"Please yall would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not know that you like Dark Star sensei." Applejack said as Pinkie pulled her into a hug.

"Besides I know you dont like living in that old apartment and I know for a fact that Darky likes you from one of the nights Lightning got him really drunk and said he only could take one more mare in his herd and if he could choose any mare in Ponyville it would be Scratch." She said as Vinyl smiled.

"And just think Dark Star sensei and you alone for _private_ lessons." Pinkie said as Vinyl got a full body blush.

"DEAL! But where am I going to put all my stuff?"

"Dont worry sugar cube ah can help with buildin a sound and storage room for you things. Ah sure AB can help with the design and all." She said as Vinyl smiled with a small tear going down her face.

"Thanks you guys." She said as Applejack gave her a kiss.

"No problem sugar cube." AJ said as the group of mares headed out the hotel with Vinyl going to get her things and the others headed home never seeing the stallion they loved walking towards the Castle.  
(SO THOUGHT OF JUST LEAVING IT HERE)

(With Dark Star)

Dark Star walked towards the throne room. That morning he got a letter for him to come to the castle to meet with Celestia for a very important topic. As he walked into the throne room to see Celestia and two guards by her side.

"Leave us. This is a personal matter." Celestia said as the two guards left locking the doors behind him.

"Um you wanted to see me princess?"

"Yes Dark Star I have something I need to let you know since it invoves you and...our daughter." She said as he cocked his head confused.d

"Our daughter? Um I think I would remember if I had your daughter princess." Dark said as she sighed.

"You know there is a stallion I wronged so long ago. I made him fall in love with me build a life together only to crush his dreams in the end with barely a look back at them." She said as she looked at Dark.

"Why are you telling me this princess.

"Almost nine years ago I had a filly and a husband that I loved dearly. I was married for two years before a did the most wicked of things to my husband." She said as he took a step back.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I faked my death on the day I gave birth to my daughter. Of course my husband never knew I was the princess of our fair kingdom because I hid the truth for their protection and from politcal backlash. I listened to the sound of a broken stallion cry his wifes name as the doctor told him his wife died of massive bleeding from the birth and just lost to much blood." She said.

"No no no no no no. Why are you TELLING ME THIS PRINCESS!?"

"Because your wife never died Dark Star. She faked her death so she could save him from the heart break of a divorce and him questioning himself. So she faked her death see as that would be more bearable than a divorce." She said as her magic glowed around her and her body shrank and changed and when it stopped there stood Solar Wind in all her glory.

''NOOOOOO! I BURIED YOU! YOU CANT BE HER! I MOVED ON! YOU CANT DO THIS NOW AFTER ALL THIS TIME! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He yelled in anger and sorrow as Celestia went to help him but was stopped by a red beam cutting into the floor infront of her.

"Why now after all this time when I laid you to rest and moved on! Why now when all the pieces of my life are FINALLY falling into place. Why now when Stardancer believes her mother is dead! WHY NOW WHEN I HAVE A HAPPY LIFE WITH MY FAMILY!" He screamed at her as she started to move to help him as he backed away from her.

"You are not the Solar Wind I married. As far as Im conserned my wife died give birth to MY daughter. I hope your death is slow and merciless and last for the rest of your immortal life Celestia. I curse you sun goddess that you will feel the same as I do now. My wife was better off dead then for her to be a lying witch who liked to play games with ponies lives!" He said as she collasped in a heap.

"I will never forgive you for this Celesitia you mark my words Celestia there is always room in hell for the likes of the wicked and you have shown you are indeed wicked being that doesnt deserve her station as a ruler." He said as he turned his back and her and headed for the door before he stopped.

"I hope you die a thousand times over and burn for what you've done to me and my famliy Celesitia and I want to be there to watch you scream." He said as he exited the throne room leaving a shocked and broken princess.


	9. Chapter 9

(Downtown Canterlot bar)

"Give me another one."

"Coming right up"

Dark Star was currently in a bar on his 10th shot of hard griffon liquor as he sat and drank. He was well known in this part of town since it was where he stayed for the first years when he ran away. He had made friends with the some shadey ponies and once he was done with here he had a mind to go to one of his old safehouses.

He sighed as he ran over what Celestia had said only a few hours ago. He was still in shock a little bit but now it all made since. The late nights in the castle, the overly tired to do anything besides just sleep or go on walks, the way she would deflect his questions. There was just so much that made sence now. He groaned as he smacked his head on the counter.

"You ok Dark?"

Dark lifted up and sighed at his friend he met so long ago. Her name was Firefly and but dont let the name get you. She is a hitmare for the local mob boss and she was also that same mob bosses right hoofed mare. She was a pegasus that had a coat as dark as night and a blood red mane with silver eyes.

"Mare problems. Hows business?"Dark asked as Fire smiled and motioned for him to follow her.

"Been good Dark ten hits in the last two weeks and the racket business in booming. The Don misses you Dark." She said as Dark nodded.

"I know but I still keep up with him and offer anything when the family needs me." He said as Fire nodded.

"True but we all miss our little Star." She said nudging him making him smile in the for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Im only a year younger than you Fire. How is the Don? I havent had time to talk to him in a while." He asked as she smiled.

"Still running that front down by the castle selling donuts. So I heard some interesting news about you." She said as they walked into the back room.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I hear you have a nice little herd going on back in little ole Ponyville." She said as he smiled.

"Yep three mares and my daughter Stardancer." He said as she smiled.

"Oh well I heard it was four mares." She said as he looked at her confused.

"Last I checked it was three." He said as she giggled.

"Well looks like when you get home you have a bit of a surprise waiting for you." She said pulling out a crossbow and heading over to the gambling table behind a secret door. As soon as she walked in a stallion tried to take off but his head was pinned to the wall by a arrow.

"The don thanks those who dont try to steal his bit." She said before walking out as two stallions came in to clean up.

"So I take it the don has a new method than throwing them off the edge of the city right?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yep. there's a furnace in the back of every front just incase." She said handing the crossbow to a stallion as they passed.

"So Dark what do you want to do to blow off some steam tonight?" She asked as he smiled.

"You remember our first hit together?" He asked as she blushed hard.

"Sorry Dark but I have a stallion. He's a rich banker in the upper district right down from my house." She said as he sighed.

"Well damn. Well how bout we have a contest you and be for old times sake." He said as she smiled.

"What are the wager?" She asked as he grinned.

"Me versus you in a one on one drinking contest. First one to pass out looses." He said as she gave a predatory grin.

"I think I would win Darks. Your already in a bit deep." She said as he glowed for a second before he shook his head and smiled.

"Ok lets go filly I bet you havent even broken 12 shots yet." He said as she smirked.

"Ill have you know I have passed your previous record of 20 Dark Star." She said proudly as he scoffed.

"Filly shot dont count Fire." He said as she growled.

"I see your trash talk has gotten better over the years I see. Come on then let me show you how to drink." She said as they sat at a table in her private room and set up 25 shot glasses to each of them as they got comfortable with 3 bottles of the strongest griffon liquor they had.

"So hows dad been?" He asked as she took a shot.

"He's been good! You should see the shop now. A lot more cleaner than it used to be." She said as he took a shot.

"Oh last I saw of the place he had bodies everywhere hanging up on the meat hooks. Whats it like now?" He said as she took a shot.

"Well he actually runs his own factory now. The don has him teaching new terror members how to get info from our enemies. I even sat down and took the classes. They're very good and he uses live ponies to demonstrate." She said as he took a shot.

"Hmm I might have to sit in for some. I know mine are mostly just beating it out of them like the old days. I remember when he was nothing but a hired body dumper." He said as she took a shot and nodded.

"Yep. He is now offically part of the family. You should go by and see him tomorrow I know it would tickle him to death to see his son after all this time." She said as he took a shot.

"True I havent seen him in so long I do miss the old stallion." He said as she took a shot.

"By the way whats my mom up to?" He asked taking a shot as she smiled.

"Your mom is the head mare of the weapons trafficing from here to the griffon military. You should see some of the stuff we're getting in now a days." She said taking a shot.

"So Dark what have you been up to all this time? We've missed you. Ive missed you." She said as he took a shot.

"Well I got married nine years ago before my wife died giving birth to my daughter Stardancer." He said as she frowned and took a shot.

"Im sorry to hear that hermano menor(little brother)." She said as he shook his head taking a shot.

"Im over it now but Ive raised my daughter as best as I can. Don Joe even has a picture of her." He said as she took a shot.

"That little filly on his desk is your daughter? Hmm she looks like her father all right." She said as he took a shot and smiled.

"Thanks Fire that means a lot. Hell she even wants to take over the famliy business when she is old enough." He said as she took a shot and smiled.

"So are you gonna let me see her anytime soon?" She asked as he took a shot and nodded.

"I was going to introduce you two soon actually. Dont think Ill do that with my mares though. They just wouldnt understand." He said as she nodded and took a shot.

"So how bout we call it a draw tonight? We'll pick this up some other time Dark. You can sleep in the guest room down the hall since I can tell your not really into it tonight. We'll go by your dads place and then we'll stop by your moms." She said taking a shot with him as he sighed.

"Yeah I could use some time with the famliy. Ive been gone for to long." He said taking a shot as she smiled.

"Ok then Dark come on lets get you to bed big guy. Im sure your moms gonna flip when she sees you tomorrow." She said as he nodded as they stumbled down the hallways and going into a room on the left.

Firefly helped him lay down as he sighed.

"Thanks Firefly...For everything you've done for me." He said started to fall asleep as she smiled.

" Your welcome poco bro (little bro). Ill see you in the morning. Im right down the hall on the right if you need me ok?" She said as he nodded and rolled over. She gave him a kiss on the cheek like she used to when they were still kids just getting into the family so long ago.

(Flashback)

"Come on shrimp the Don said we need to take this to the stallion down this way!" A young Firefly said as a small skinny colt made his way to his friend.

"Im coming Fire I cant fly like you!" He said I as he ran to her.

"Ugh well hurry up as soon as we give this to him we'll be back home and can get something to eat. Im starving!" She said as he caught up to her breathing hard.

"If your gonna be The Dons right hoof stallion you need to bulk up skinny guy." She said as he grunted.

"Im trying ok! Come on lets get this over with." He said as they entered the alley seeing a stallion at the end as they went up to him.

"You got the stuff?"

"You got the bits?" Dark said as he nodded and pulled out a small sack and tossed it to him.

"Count it Fire." He said as he eyed the stallion that was shuffling around.

"HEY YOU STILL OWE 60 BITS!" She yelled as the stallion lunged at them as Dark dodged grabbing a dagger that was on the stallions belt as he thrust his sword at Firefly. Dark used his magic and threw the dagger right into the stallions face as he pushed Firefly out of the way.

SHUNK!

Firefly looked up to see the sword sticking through Darks stomach while the body of the stallion thumped on the on the ground.

"DARK STAR! NO!" She ran towards him as he caughted up blood and smiled at her as she cried.

"Hey its ok its just a flesh wound." He said as he used his magic to pull the heavy sword out of himself as he screamed.

Firefly was wide eyed as the sword clattered to the ground.

"We need to get you to a doctor!" She said as he shook his head.

"No you need to take the product and bits to the Don and tell him what happened. Ill just slow you down Ill be fine, I know where to go to get patched up." He said as he started to hobbled towards the edge of the town with the dagger after he cleaned his blood off the sword.

"Go Fire Ill be fine." He said giving her a nudge towards the safe house." He said as she cried.

"Ok but you better not die Dark. You promised you wouldnt leave me." She said as he gave a bloody smile.

"You know I keep my promises Fire now go! " He yelled as she nodded and took off down the road. She didnt see him for another four days before he came back to her.

(End Flashback)

Firefly watched her sleeping friend with a smile before it went into a frown. She knew that he was hiding something but he would tell her if he wanted to. She walked down the hall and out to the front and nodded to one of the stallions who got up and closed up the bar. She sighed as she went to her own room and fell on the bed with a sigh.

After 5 years of only letters she finally sees him after something serious happened to him if by the way he was when he first got here. Whoever hurt her little brother would be getting a very good lesson in respect tought to them by her personally. Firefly fell to sleep with a smile on her face as she dreamed of their younger days in the manor of the Dons yard just playing and having a good time between jobs.

(Next day)

Dark Star woke up early as he headed for the bar and saw a kitchen and fridge making him smile and he went to the fridge and grabbed eggs, hay and pancake batter. After a short search he found the pots and pans as he started breakfast.

As Dark Star was flipping the last pancake he turned hearing someone run into the kitchen door making them curse as they opened the door.

"Dark Star?"

"Morning Fire. Hungrey?" He asked as he sat a plate and a glass of OJ on the table making her mouth drool as she looked back at her friend.

"Dark this is to much." She said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Im just making breakfast for one of my favorite sisters." He said as she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You were always to good to me Dark." She said as she sat down dug into her meal.

"Maybe but I'd still do it anyway." He said as she smiled.

"So we'll be going to your dads place first since your mom wont be back for a few hours and I want you to surprise her in her office." She said as he smiled.

"Ok well after breakfast we'll go then. That sound good?" He asked as she smiled and nodded going back to her meal as he sat across from her.

"I left some for tomorrow morning to if you feel like having some then." He said as she smiled.

"Thanks Darks." She said as he nodded digging in.

After the two were done Dark grabbed the dishes and washed them and the pots and pans before putting them back up. Much to the protests of Firefly.

"You ready to go Dark?" She asked as he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah lets go I cant wait to see my dad. Its been so long." He said as they walked down the street after she locked up and they headed for the factory district near the edge of the the city.

(2 hours later)

Dark Star and Firefly walked up to a factory that looked like it had been abandoned for years. Firefly walked in followed by Dark Star before he stopped.

Inside looked like a hospital. It had many rooms and even a front desk area where four guards were stationed with two nurses that looked up at them and frowned.

"Can we help you two?" One of the nurses asked as they walked up to the two.

"Hi. I need to know if Doctor Killjoy is in today?" Firefly asked as one of the guards walked up to her.

"Who are you and whats your business here?" He asked as Dark Star stepped up with a frown.

"Family business." He said as they backed down.

"Im sorry sir. Do you want me to go get him?" He asked as Firefly smiled.

"No I have a long lost member of the family and my twin back after so long and want to surprise him." She said as the stallion nodded.

"Ye..Yes ma'am the doctor is teaching a class right now you should know where at Ms Firefly." He said as she nodded and led the way down the hall.

As the two left one of the new member growled and looked at the stallion that was sweating hard.

"Yo bro why did you let those two in like that?" He asked as the stallion snapped his head to him.

"You stupid filly those two are the Demon Twins you idiot!" He said as the stallion paled.

"No way I thought they split up?" He said as he looked at the two ponies walking down the hall.

"It looks like the brother has returned after being away from the family for so long. If he is back then that means things are gonna be getting really busy now." The older one said as the younger stallions nodded wide eyed.

(With Dark Star)

As they made their way to the to the class room the slipped in just as it was starting making the two smile as Doctor Killjoy walked up to a podium. He was at least 47 years old. He was a unicorn with a dark blue mane and tail that was graying and a white coat and dark green eyes. There had to be at least 20 ponies in the room not counting the doctor and the twins.

"Good morning class! My name is Doctor Killjoy and yes that is my real name. Now I want you all to turn in your books to page 359 on chapter 63-b. The pressure points." He said as he walked over to a stallion that was strapped to a table that was set up where he was set up facing the class as Killjoy pointed to the jaw with a stick.

"Now I want you to direct your attention where the lower jaw connects to skull just below where the muscles form. There is a pressure point there that if pushed hard enough will actually unhinge the jaw in the most painful way possible. Allow me to demonstrate." He said as he unhinged the strapped pony on the table as he screamed in pain.

"Now with the jaw unhinged all it takes is a simple upward thrust to pop the jaw back into place to get the subject to talk." He said as he showed how to do it making the stallion scream again.

"Now any questions so far?" He asked as Dark Star raised his hoof.

"Yes you in the back."

"Sir once you unhinge the jaw can you repeat the process as many times as you want?" He asked as Firefly smiled.

"Excellent question! No you can not. After just a few times of unhinging the jaw and popping it back in you begin to tear the tissue in the jaw and you would loose any information from the target. Very good question." He said as he looked at the stallion again and noticed Firefly beside him making Killjoy cock a eyebrow.

"Whats your name young stallion?" He asked as Dark Star smiled.

"Dark Star dad." The stallion said as Killjoy froze dropping his stick.

"My son... My son's home. My boys home!" He said as he ran down the middle of the class and met his son in the middle throwing his arms around him as he started to cry with Dark.

"Ooh my boy I missed you so much! I was worried so much about you when you didnt write back." He said as Dark just cried on his fathers shoulder.

"I missed you to dad! I wanted to come home so many times but I just couldnt. I missed you so much." He said as the father and son just held each other for a while before Killjoy pulled back with a teary smile on his face and looked at his son.

"Look how big you've gotten boy! Damn Ive missed you son." He said pulling his son back into his arms as new tears came to his face with a happy smile on his face.

"Ive missed so much son you just cant imagine." He said as he squeezed him as Dark Star smile with tears in his eyes.

"I missed you to dad, I missed you so much pops." He said squeezing him back before pulling back and smiling at him.

"Sweet Luna you've gotten big son! What have you been doing all this time?" He asked as Dark Star smiled and looked at the class.

"Ill tell you later dad Ill let you get back to your class." He said as Killjoy looked around.

"Hey you idiots get out of here! Class is over early, go get laid or something." He said as the ponies filed out. After the last one left Dark smiled at the older stallion who was walking back to his desk as they sat in a chair. The pony on the table was taken away so they could have the class to themselves.

"So son where have you been and what have you been doing." He said not being able to get the smile off his face seeing his son in so long.

"Well dad I got one hell of a story for you." He said as they got comfortable.

(3 hours later)

"You right that is one hell of a story son." He said as Dark nodded.

"Yeah but enough about me how have you been dad? I mean really. How are you?" He said as the older stallion sighed.

"Cant complain my boy you sister has been taking care of me while you were away. As you can you see Ive upgraded from the downtown body dumper to a teacher to the Dons terror group. I have my own lab to study at and funds for my research." He said smiling as Dark grinned.

"Yes I heard congrats dad your really moving up in the underworld." He said as the older stallion smiled.

"So. When can I see my grandaughter?" He asked as Dark smiled.

"Ill send her word to come here so she can see her other family." He said as the stallion smiled wide.

"Your a good stallion son. You make your old stallion proud son." He said as Dark smiled.

"Thanks dad that means a lot coming from you." He said as Killjoy nodded.

"Its the truth. I have a very amazing son. From finding you in a alley near death to now I think is a big leap my boy and to top it all off you have four mares that love you and you gave me a grandaughter to spoil when I see her. You've really made something of yourself son no other father could be more proud than I am right now." He said smiling as tears came from Darks eyes.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem son I love. Now how bout you two go and see your mother Im sure she is going to be very surprised to see you. Ill be along in a while I have some things I need to take care of first. Do you think that your daughter will be able to stomach my work or should we leave that till she's older?" He asked as Dark smiled.

"Dad the filly is only 8 and hasnt seen a dead body yet so I would wait till she's a little older ok." Dark said as Killjoy nodded.

"Yes of course. Now go on you two your mother should be back any minute now." He said as the two nodded.

"Ok Ill see you later tonight then dad I want to bring the family along for dinner tonight. Ill have Reggie send a message to Stardancer for her to come here." He said as Killjoy nodded.

As the two left the factory they saw the ponies at the desk stand and thump their chests.

"Have a good day." They said as the two waved before Dark Star stopped and looked at one the younger stallions. As he walked up the stallion as he started to shake.

"I have a special mission for you buddy." He said as the stallion gulped.

(Ponyville)

"Man I wonder what the princess wanted to talk to Dark about? He's been gone for a whole day! UGH!" Pinkie sighed as she rolled over on the couch as Vinyl sat up on other couch.

"Come on Pinks you know that Dark wouldnt just- boom boom boom!"

"What in tarnations?"

"Dont know I wasnt expecting anyone." Vinyl said as Lightning got up and answered the door. She saw a young stallion maybe 18 years old standing there. He was blue with a green mane and purple eyes.

"Um is this the Star residence?" He asked shaking as he saw the mare in front of him start to tence up.

"Yes talk fast buddy." She said getting into a stance as he gulped.

"Master Dark sent me to get his daughter so he could meet the family. He told me to tell Pinkie to stop bringing strange mares into the herd without him knowing." He said quickly as the mares relaxed a little.

"And?" Lightning said fixing to pounce.

"He also said only you would get this but I dont understand. Blue rose." He said as Lightning Dust stopped and smiled.

"What is your name kid?"

"Earthshatter miss." He said still shaking as Lightning Dust smiled.

"STARDANCER!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"ONE OF YOUR DADDY'S STALLIONS ARE HERE FOR YOU!"

"OK ILL BE RIGHT DOWN!"

They waited as the little filly came down stairs and smiled at the stallion who sighed and grinned at the filly.

"Little miss your father sent me so you could me the family. He is waiting for you at the train station in Canterlot for you. Im to escort you there and keep you safe." He said as the filly smiled.

"Ok! So are you part of THE family or one of daddy's stallions?" She asked as they walked towards the train station after she gave each mare a hug and a wave goodbye.

"Im part of the family. Your father wanted me to take you to him." He said as Stardancer nodded.

"Your scared arent you?" She asked as they walked through town as ponies stopped and looked at the two.

"No."

"You dont have to lie to me. I know daddy scares you I can see it on your face. Daddy has that effect on ponies when he first meets them." She said as they passed her aunts house.

"Your dad doesnt scare me. He just makes me nervous." He said still shaking a little bit as the filly smiled.

"Whatever you say shakes." She said as he growled before taking a deep breath as the train came into view.

"Come on your dad is waiting." He said as the filly smiled and ran ahead making him chase her.

(With the girls)

"Lightning are you sure it was safe to let Star go with that stallion?" Pinkie asked worried as she looked at where the two walked away.

"Ah have to agree with Pinkie on this ah dont trust that stallion." She said as Vinyl nodded.

"I know Ive only met the kid in passing but she's grown on me since she's been here." She said as Lightning smiled.

"Dont worry me and Dark set up a system when we dated before. We had codes for this kind of thing my word was Blue rose from the flower he got me for my 22nd birthday." She said as they looked at her surprised.

"So you trust that kid?" Vinyl asked as Lightning shook her head.

"Not as far as I can throw him." She said as they frowned.

"But if that kid knows that code Dark sent him. I bet my life on it and whatever it is and whoever the family is Dark isnt wanting us to know." She said as they sighed.

"So what do we do?" Pinkie asked as Lightning smiled.

"Well I guess all we can do is wait." She said as the other mares looked at each other worried.

(Canterlot 2 hours earlier)

"Come on Darks she wont be mad if you sit in her chair." Firefly said as he sighed.

"Fine but if she gets mad Im telling her you made me." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and get in the chair." She said as they heard a door slam and a frustrated sigh.

"I swear those stupid dogs dont know a deal when we give them one." A mare said as she saw Firefly and smiled when she saw the mare. She was yellow with a tan mane and tail and grey eyes. She had a cutie mark of a explostion.

"Hey Firefly what are you doing here?" She asked giving the mare a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Im good momma. I have a surprise for you momma its in your office." She said as the mare looked at her confused.

"You do know birthday isnt for another 7 months whats the occation?" She asked looking at her office seeing her chair rocking.

"Whats going on Firefly?" She asked as Fire smiled.

"Its a good thing momma. I promise you its good its something you've wanted for a while." She said as the mare opened the door as the chair swung around.

"Hi momma."

The mare's jaw dropped as she saw her son smile at her before she flew into the large stallions chest crying hard as she smacked him in the chest.

"YOU STUPID BOY DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED IVE BEEN ABOUT YOU!" She screamed as she continued to punch the stallions chest as she cried.

Dark pulled the crying mare into his chest and held tight as she cried hard into his chest while he rubbed her back.

"Im here now momma shhhh its ok Im here now." He said as the mare hiccuped as she tried to breath.

They sat there for a while as he just rocked her in his lap. As she calmed down she looked at up at him as he smiled down at her.

"Dark Star where have you been baby boy? Ive missed you so much you barely even send letters anymore Dark. What have you been doing all this time honey?" She asked as she got off him while wiping her tears away.

"Im not the only surprise for you momma. Your present is coming by train and will be here I about thirty minutes." He said as he got out of her chair and headed for the door with the older mare right beside him as they headed towards the door with Firefly.

"Come on lets go grab dad and we'll head over there ok?" He said as she nodded nuzzling her sons side just happy he was home again.

"Oh honey Im so happy your home. So what have you been doing sweetie?" She asked as he smiled and told her about his life as they picked up Killjoy and headed to the train station.

(Train Station)

Stardancer and Earthshatter stepped off the train and saw her father and four ponies standing on the platform looking around for someone.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she ran to the stallion as he scooped her up.

"Hey baby girl." He said as he put her down before she jumped on his back.

"Stardancer I want you to meet some ponies that are very special to me." He said as the ponies smiled at the filly.

"Stardancer this is your grandma and grandpa. Killjoy and Skyshaker." He said as the mare and stallion stepped forward. They both had tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces as the filly frowned.

"Their not part _them_ are they?" She said as they looked at him confused as he laughed.

"NO NO NO! Baby girl these ponies raised me to be the stallion I am today." He said as she smiled.

"So they're my real grandparents then?" She asked as he smiled and nodded as she shot into the ponies as they grabbed her and pulled her close. As they were laughing and getting to know each other she looked at her grandparents and smiled.

"So grandpa your a doctor and grandma your part of security for Mr Don Joe." She asked as they smiled and saw the other stallion and mare come up to her.

"Stardancer this my other sister Firefly. She helped me when I first got away from them." He said as Star smiled and was hugged my the mare.

"OOOOOH your sooo cute!" She said squeezing the filly.

"So your my other aunt huh? So who are you?" She said as the stallion smiled at the filly.

"Im Don Joe and I took in your brother after what happened at _their_ house that night. Your family Stardancer and if you ever need me all you have to do is call on that mic of yours. Ill always be there to help cause its what family is all about. Helping each other." He said as the filly smiled and surprised him flying into his chest crying.

"Thank you Don Joe! Thank you for helping my daddy!" She said as he smiled and rubbed her back as tears went down her face.

"Your very welcome sweetie. Your father is a good friend of mine and i would do anything for him."He saind smiling as he wiped her tears away.

"Just call me Pony Joe ok sweetie? Thats my real name, Don is my title." He says as the filly sniffed and nodded into his chest making him smile.

"Come on then how bout we head over to the donut shop and talk for a while before we head out for dinner." He said as she climbed on his back making him smile as the others came around him with Firefly on his right and Dark on his left.

As they made it to the donut shop Joe smiled as he saw his favorite dragon sitting at a booth with some coffee and donuts looking bored out of his mind.

"SPIKE! MY FAVORITE DRAGON!" Joe yelled making the dragon look up and smile seeing Joe before his eyes went wide seeing Dark Star and Stadancer there and said filly bouncing up to him.

"HI SPIKE!" She yelled as they pulled each other into a hug smiling.

"HEY STAR! What are you guys doing here?" He asked as she smiled.

"My daddy brought me here to see my grandma and grandpa! I even have another aunt! Aunt Firefly!" She said bouncing as the dragon smiled.

"Oh cool!" He said going up to the other ponies and introduced himself.

"Hi Im Spike. Stardancers best friend and Twilights number one assistant!" He said as the group of ponies smiled at the dragon while Killjoy shook the dragons claw.

"Its very nice to meet you my boy. I can assume your taking care of my little Star when her father isnt there?" He asked as the dragon nodded.

"Yeah me and Star always hang out when her dad has to go out on business trips or when he goes on a date with his mares." Spike said as Killjoy nodded.

"What is it you do for his sister Twilight dear?" Skyshaker asked as she pulled the dragon into a hug.

"Um well I help her with her studies and her research when she needs it or Im pretty much a maid when she doesnt need me for anything else. But Star usually helps out with my chores before we go do something." He said as the mare nodded as he turned to the last mare.

"How do you see my niece Spike?" Firefly asked as he blushed hard with the filly beside him.

"Um well um I uh."

"Its ok Spike I got my answer and I approve." She said as she leaned down so only the dragon could hear her.

"If you ever hurt my little niece Spike it will be the single worst mistake of your life." She said as Spike gulped and nodded as she pulled back smiling.

"Well now that everone knows each other lets have a seat. I want to know more about my grandaughter." Skyshaker said as they pulled up some chairs and started to talk about their lives.

After a few hours Spike sighed as he scooted out of his chair.

"Well it was really good meeting you guys. I got to get backk to the castle since Princess Luna needs me." He said as he gave a hug to each of the ponies before leaning into Fireflies ear.

"By the way dont ever threaten me about Stardancer. She's my best friend and I would kill myself if I ever hurt her." He said as she smiled and held him there.

"You better hope you do little dragon or Ill introduce my blade to you neck. You wouldnt be the first dragon Ive killed and you would make nice pair of boots for my litte Stardancer. Now go the princess needs you little Spike." She said as he paled as he gave Dark Star a hug as the large stallion leaned down.

"Dont let them get to you to much Spike. She is their one and only grandaughter and niece. But whatever Firefly said you can bet that she ment it." He said as Spike smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Dark Star. See you guys later." He said as he walked out the door as Dark Star smiled.

"So whos hungrey?" He asked as they smiled and got up.

"Come I know a great place right down the road.." Joe said as they followed the stallion to small mom and pops resturaunt.

(Four hours later Train station)

"Well guys it was good seeing you again. Ill be sure to come by more often and you guys should come visit when you have the chance." Dark Star said as he gave his family hugs as they kissed Stardancer goodbye.

"We will son just dont be such a stranger this time ok?" Killjoy said as he hugged Dark Star.

"I wont. Ill come by evey few months or more if I can. My business is getting busyer lately." He said as his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok honey just dont stay away for to long ok?" She said as he hugged his sister.

"I wont I promise." He said and looked at Joe.

"If you ever need me you know where I am." He said as Joe nodded.

"Of course my friend." He said as the two boarded the train headed for Ponyville.

"You didnt tell him of whats going on Joe. Why?" Firefly asked as he smiled.

"Our brother has enough on his plate right now Firefly. I wont pull him into a war with the other families if I can help it. But it looks like thats whats gonna happen soon if things stay like they are." Joe said as they headed back to the donut shop.

"Ok Joe I trust your choice." She said

"Thats all I ask for in my family." Joe said as he looked at Skyshaker who had a smile on her face.

"Sky send Dark a invite to one of our next shipments. Lets see what he thinks of it and if he might be willing to become a buyer." Joe said as the mare nodded.

"Of course Don." She said as he looked at Killjoy.

"Also doctor send a invite to Dark to see if he wants to sit in on your classes. Im sure he might send some of his stallions once he see's the benifits." He said as the stallion nodded.

"Yes Don I will as soon as I get home." He said as Joe nodded.

"Oh and Firefly ask Dark if you could teach little Stardancer you skills. Im sure she would love it." Joe said as Firefly nodded.

"Oh I know the little tike will." She said smiling as she was already thinking of what to teach her niece.

"This has been a great day day dont you think?" He asked as they nodded.

(Ponyville)

The girls where at the train station as the train pulled up. They smiled before ponies came out screaming.

"Whats going on!?" Pinkie yelled before she gasped seeing a beaten and bruised Stardancer limp out of the train as the mares shot towards the filly.

"STARDANCER!"

"They took daddy. They took him." She said with blood coming from her mouth.

"Lets get her to the hospital now!" LIghtning said as she grabbed the filly and shot down the road as a sonic boom went off.

Lightning Dust smashed the doors of the hospital off the hinges.

"SOMEPONY GET IN HERE NOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as nurse Redheart ran in.

"Sweet Celestia what happened?!" She said looking around before she saw the filly.

"Oh Luna. I need a doctor in here stat!" She said running up to Lightning and grabbing her as a gurney came in as she layed the filly down.

"They took him. They took my daddy." She kept saying as the other mares came in as they wheeled Stardancer into a room as they tried to follow.

"Ma'am you cant come back here." A nurse said as Lightning growled.

"THATS MY DAUGHTER IN THERE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY OUT HER!?" She yelled as the nurse held fast.

"Ma'am the longer I fight you the longer it will be for me to help your daughter." She said as Lightning stopped fighting.

"Thank you." The nurse said as she took off behind the door as Lightning collasped as Pinkie and the others moved to comfort her.

Lightning was breathing hard and fast as she stared wide eyed at the emergency door.

"No no no no no no. This cant be happening. This cant be happening." She said as she curled into a ball rocking back and forth.

"Vinyl go get Twilight she needs to know what happened, AJ go to the train station and see what you can find. Im gonna stay here with Lightning. When you get back Vinyl go help AJ." Pinkie said as the two nodded and took off.

(3 hours later)

Twilight, Spike, AJ, Vinyl, and Pinkie as well as a now simi calm Lightning sat in Stardancers room. She was asleep from a nasty blow to the head but she would be up anytime now.

Next to them were Firefly, Killjoy, and Skyshaker. Along with Bigmomma, Shatterstar, The leader of the Mexicolt cartel Cortez and Gabrella.

Beside them were two griffons one with a military uniform on Commander Ironside and a known face to the ponies of Ponyville. Gilda in a military uniform as well.

Outside were the other elements along with 60 stallions and mares from Darks company along with 30 of Cortez's stallions and 15 of Ironsides soldiers that took emergency leave to be there.

In the downstairs waiting room was Princess Luna and Celestia along with Cadence. Beside them where the Queen of the Changelings, and the King of the Griffons and Don Pony Joe.

Outside the hospital were three giant dragons with very large weapons in claw as they glared at anyone that came close to the hospital.

They were all here for a single filly that had their hearts in her little hooves and it was killing them to see her like this.

"Daddy?"

The gathered ponies went straight to the little filly crying overjoyed that she was awake. After they calmed down a little they let the little filly breath as Vinyl told one of the guards to inform everone she was awake.

"Stardancer tell us what happened on the train when you were coming back to Ponyville?" Twilight asked as the filly frowned.

"The dogs attacked the train. They kept coming as daddy was protecting me. One of them hit me and when daddy killed it and came to help me they got him! They took him away and killed a lot of ponies on the train before they took off! You got to go get him!" She said as she started to cry as they comforted the filly.

"Dont worry flor del desierto. We will find you papa. The diamond dogs will never! Make the mistake of hurt my familia again!" He said as he looked at Gabrella.

"Go gather the stallions we have some dogs to hunt. AHORA VE!" He said as Ironsides and Gilda stood up.

"We will help you in anyway we can Cortez. My soldiers stand ready to offer whatever we can." He said as Gilda smiled.

"Oh yeah! You got that right me and Uncle Iron are all over this." She said as Cortez nodded.

"Cortez Ill be of any help I can. You have the support of the Company." Bigmomma said as he nodded.

"Good. We will need you all." He said as Firefly stood with Killjoy and Skyshaker.

"We're with you. Im sure the Don will agree with me but the Family is with you." She said as he nodded.

"Good come on lets go to Darks house so we can get everything arranged." He said as they walked out the door.

"Im going to go help them they could use it. You guys stay here with Stardancer." Twilight said as a fire the girls have never seen was in her eyes.

As Cortez walked down he saw the leaders of the Family and nations look up at him.

"Dios mio. I didnt know that Dark had such friends in high places." He said as the Changeling queen and The Don were the first ones to him.

"How is she?" Queen Thrall asked as he smiled.

"She is ok you can go up there now since we are down here." He said as Celestia took off with Luna and the Griffon King. Queen Thrall nodded as a pony changed into Chen and they ran down the hall towards Stardancers room while The Don trotted down after them as Twilight came around the corner.

"I want to help my brother's been showing me some of his tactis and I can help organize the troops." She said as Cortez smiled.

"Well come on pretty mare lets go. What did you say your name was?"

"Twilight Sparkle Im Darks older sister." She said as Cortez nodded.

"Come the Ms magia." He said as they all left heading for Dark Stars house.

(Unknown location)

Dark Star was in a cage as he looked at the diamond dogs around him with a frown.

"You guys just made the biggest mistake of your lives." He said as they laughed at him.

"Whats you gonna do pony? Yous cant use magic with thingy on your horn." One said as Dark smiled.

"I dont need my magic to kill you. Let me down and Ill be glad to show you." He said as they laughed.

"Stupid pony we know you could thats why you in cage! We know you have big business and have lots of gem mines. We wants the mines and the gems!"

"Your kidding right?" He said as the dogs growled.

"Look we both know Im not gonna give you the AAHHHHH! Son of a bitch!" He looked down at where one had stabbed him in the leg making him growl.

"You are really pushing it guys. Last chance before you die. Release me." He said as they laughed while he grinned as he eyes turned red.

"Your choice."

BOOOOOM!


	10. Chapter 10

"Honestly Dark Star you and your sister cause more chaos than I ever did."

"Oh shut it Discord. Your just jealous that I am better at your job. By the way thanks for busting me out."

"Hardley. Dark Star are we going in circles?"

"I dont know. Ugh! Fine Ill make us a new path."

"Oh your just such a treat. Do be a sport and dont get any blood on the chair." Discord said as Dark looked back at the "reformed" chaos god sitting on his throne.

"Really D your not gonna help at all?" He asked as the god ate a stalagmite.

"Mmmm crunchy, taste like bluebarries." He said looking at Dark.

"Oh come now my friend you really think I would leave you to do all the work?" He asked as Dark gave him a deadpanned look.

"Right well. Ok then how bout this I go and find the way out instead of you making the tunnels collaspe on us." He said as Dark sighed.

"That would be lovely. Now could I have a stalagmite please." He said as Discord nodded and handed him, his as Dark took it in his magic and giving it a lick.

"Nope taste like vanilla to me." He said as Discord smiled.

"Ah I knew the otherside had a taste to it." He said before taking off down the tunnels as Dark followed him licking the stalagmite like a ice cream.

Discord made his way through the stone and outside and noticed they were in Gastley Gorge making him sigh.

"Honestly they have their base this close to Ponyville? These dogs are idiots." Discord said to himself as he heard the sound of marching and spied out of the corner of his eye some scouts.

"Hmmm this could get interesting." He said as he disappeared.

(Twilight)

Twilight stood infront of over 700 soldiers as they marched towards Gastley Gorge as a scout ran up.

"Ma'am we've spotted the dogs base and have felt some rumbling coming from inside. Most likely them blasting for gems ma'am." The mare said as Twilight nodded and looked at the leaders.

Ok Bigmomma you and Cortez move up the front, Gilda bring your troops in from the west and Commander yours from the east. Queen Thrall I want you to hold your swarm in for reser-BOOOOOM!

They all ran to the edge of the cliff as they saw diamond dogs running out of a cave before it glowed red and exploded. Blowing most of the cliff side off.

(Dark Star)

"This is all you have? Come on you got to be kidding me!" He said with his eyes black with red whisps coming off them as he cut down diamond dog by the platoon.

"An army of dogs and none of you can beat one stallion!" He said tearing into the dogs as they fought back only to be sliced to peices.

After a while he saw a dog on the ground that looked like he was a leader of some kind.

"Ah my information." He said trotting over to the downed dog. He had a leg missing as he tried to crawl away before Dark kicked him over.

"Now your gonna tell me everything I want to know or am I gonna have to take you apart peice by peice?" He said as he saw Discord beside him.

"Hey Discord." He said as the chaos god nodded to him.

"You do know that your sister is on the cliff watching you right?" He said as Dark nodded.

"Yep I figured with all the clanking and sound of marching. Really need to teach her about stealth." He said as Discord busted out laughing.

"Your sister and stealth?! HA! That mare could never understand the meaning of stealth. Much less stealth tactics Dark. Your mare Lightning Dust on the other claw knows it very well." He said as Dark nodded looking at the diamond dog and gave a wicked grin.

"So who hired your clan to attack me directly? I know it wasnt just you idiots coming for the gem mines of mine since you didnt know about them till someone told you. Now who was trying to kill me?" He asked as the dog whimpered.

"Wes was told about the gems from a gray pony. She says that yous will learn to respect power." He said as Darks mane started to brake away like ash in the wind.

"What is her name?" He asked as the dog gulped.

"I cant say she will kill us." It whimpered as Dark leaned in close getting nose to nose with the dog.

"I will kill you if you dont mutt. Tell me or you will die here with the rest of you clan with no chance to revive it." He said as the dog shook in fear.

"I can make the last moments in your life the most painful you ever experianced." Dark said growling.

"Ok Ok I dont know the ponies name but I do know what she looked likes." He said as Twilight came beside her brother hugging him as his friends came up to him shaking hooves and hugs and a hugging tackle from a certain changeling.

"Oh Dark I thought the worst its been so long since we talked and oh sorry." She said giving a sheepish grin getting off the stallion.

"Its fine Chen. Hows the hive doing?" He asked as the changeling smiled.

"Its been good we even found a tunnel network. Dont know where it goes yet but Ill keep you posted." She said before she looked at the diamond dog.

"Whos your friend?" She asked as he was tackled by four mares. Pinkie, Lightning Dust, Applejack and last but not least Vinyl Scratch.

"OH BABY ICH WAR SO BESORGT!" Lightning yelled as she started to cry.  
(Oh baby I was so worried)

"Darky are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Pinkie said with tears in her eyes.

"How did yall get out darlin?" Applejack said holding him tightly as tears ran down her face.

"Dude are you going to be ok? Your leg is really messed up." Vinyl said as she wiped tears from her eyes looking at him worried.

"Girls. Girls! Im ok Discord busted me out and one of the dogs stabbed me with a spear. No biggie." He said as they glared hard at the downed diamond dog and started to advance on him before Dark got in their path.

"Whoa now cool it girls. I need him alive for some information I need." He said as he turned back to the dog.

"Now what does she look like?" Dark asked as the dog trembled while Discord was busy eating popcorn with Pinkie, Vinyl and Twilight while Lightning was whispering in Applejacks ear.

"This is my favorite part where they crumble under your brothers workings my dear. Oh you can learn so much from him in his field." He said as Twilight watched the two talk while Dark Star leaned into his ear.

"Whats he doin?"

"He's letting the dog know his options and what he will do to him if he dont give him what he wants." She said as she saw Dark stamp a hoof making her smile.

"I think Ive felt this power before. But it was from Trixie. Why is it so familiar?" Twilight asked herself as Pinkie frowned.

"Because its the Alicorn Amulet. I remember that feeling but why does Darky have it?"

"I dont know Pinkie Ill ask him when he's done." Twilight said as she saw Dark trot away from the dog as it got up and ran for all that it was worth.

"So what did you get Darky?" She asked but stopped as she saw him gritting his teeth in anger.

"Darky?"

"Lightning your going to gather your best stallions and mares and secrue our home. Check for any bombs and or bugs. I have a mare to kill. Firefly I want you to go to my house and secure any places you would use to assassinate someone. GO!" He said as the two nodded and ran off.

"Darky whats going on?"

"Pinkie I want you and Applejack to take your famlies and go to Appleloosa and take Stardancer with you." He said as she just looked at him confused but nodded.

"Ok Darky. Lets go AJ."

"Be carful darlin." She said as the two ran to town.

"I want all of you to go home and secure it. I have an assassin that knows the Fine Blade and Im the only one that knows the counter for her." He said as they gasped.

"Are you sure Dark?" Twilight asked as he nodded.

"Yes now go everyone go home. Thank you for coming to rescue me but I need you all to head home so that you can be safe." He said as they nodded and left as Discord stood beside him.

"You know Dark Star this is why I follow you around because you get in so much chaos that it just tickles me so much. Makes me feel all warm inside, now I wonder what your gonna do with Celestia by her daughter in the hospital all alone with her?" He asked as Dark narrowed his eyes.

"She is not her daughter. She abandoned us and she will not have her." He said as he blinked away. As Twilight ran up to discord.

"Hey where did my brother go?" She asked as Discord smiled and held up a claw as he looked back at Ponyville.

"Ok now we can go." He said grabbing her and then blinked away.

(Hospital)

Dark Star appeared in the lobby and stormed towards his daughters room after he got the number. He saw Luna outside the room as he marched towards the door as she started towards him.

"Dark Star its good to see you ok. Whats the matter?" She asked as she fell in step with him.

"Im going to throw my ex wife out of my room before she tears her heart out." He said as she looked at him confused.

"But I thought your wife was dead?" She said as he growled.

"Yeah I did to." He said reaching the door and throwing it open seeing Celestia by Stardancers bedside talking to her.

"Get away from my daughter now!" He said as Celestia jumped up.

"Dark Star your safe! Im so happy your ok!" She said with a big smile as Stardancer was reaching for him with tears running down her face as he ran to her.

"Are you ok where are you hurt? Did she say anything to you?" He asked glaring at Celestia as he held his daughter.

"Are you ok daddy? Aunt Twilight and Uncle Cortez said that they were gonna go find you." She said as he rubbed her back as she sniffled in his arms.

"They did sweetie I came as fast as I could." He said as she squeezed him harder as he turned to Celestia.

"Get out your not welcome here." He said as she narrowed her eyes at him as she growled.

"You cant just throw me out she is-

"Your what PRINCESS!? Your subject yes but she is MY daughter and as my family YOU OR PRINCESS CADENCE ARE NOT ALLOWED NEAR MY DAUGHTER!" He said as tears came to his face as well as hers and Cadence.

"If I have to I will put a restraining order against you for what you've done to my family. I will be telling her as soon as I get her on the train and to Appleloosa with her REAL family with Twilight and Spike and the rest of my herd. Now get out of my daughters room before I have you removed by force." He said

"You cant keep her from me Dark Star." She said as he smirked.

"I wont have to once she knows the truth about she can tell you that herself." He said as she growled.

"You cant do this to-

'' I CAN AND WILL PRINCESS! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AT A HAPPY LIFE!" He said as she looked at him in shock as well as Twilight and the others in the room.

"We will not do this infront of my family Celestia. You had your chance and you blew it. You had a happy life with your husband and your child and you threw it away. Get. Out. Dont come near my family again Celestia." He said as Stardancer climbed on his back.

"Why am I going to Appleloosa daddy?" She asked as he shoved his way passed Cadence.

"Because your going to see Momma AJ's family and meet Uncle Braeburn." He said as she smiled and snuggled into his mane.

"Ok daddy are you coming with us?"

"No baby girl daddy has to work and stay home Uncle Shatterstar will be coming to see you there as well and Spike is going to be there to." He said as she smiled.

"Ok who else is coming?"

"Everybody but Momma Lightning since she's gonna be helping me with work."

"Ok." She said as she snuggled into him wrapping her arms around him as they left out of the building towards their home as he saw Firefly and Lightning Dust waiting on him as he approuched.

"Lightning tell me something." He said as she pulled out a paper.

"Ok stud Ive reenforced all doors and windows and Ive set up guard around the area." She said as he looked at the paper.

"Good Fire what have you got for me?" He asked

"Ok you have only a few opening in your house that a expert assassin can take advantage of and I have sealed all but the front door. The only way she will be able to get in is through the front door." She said smiling as he nodded.

"Thanks Fire now go to your stallion and Lightning dismiss the guards I will be facing her alone. Anyone else will be a danger to me and will likely get killed. Now go I need to plan and Lightning your going to Appleloosa and thats a order." He said as she growled.

"Fine." She spat as she went to dismiss the stallions.

"Fire I want you to head back to Canterlot and did up some information on a mare. Her name is Silent Night and a expert of the Fine Blade."He said as he let out a deep sigh.

"Stud you ok?" Lightning asked as he sat down on the ground and rubbed his temples.

"No. No Im not ok Lightning. My little girl could have been killed, I was almost killed, and to top it all off I found out that- never mind. But no Im not ok but thanks for asking." He said as he sighed.

"I need to go talk to my daughter and my sisters.'' He said as he pulled Twilight and Firefly to the side as well as Stardancer.

Lightning watched as he sat down in front of the girls and could see his shoulders sag as he started to talk to them. She watched as they looked at him with disbelif as he continued to talk she saw the rage that took his sisters eyes as tears spilled from Stardancers eyes.

He pulled her into him as he cried with them before Twilight looked back at town before blinking away as Firefly took off towards town as Dark Star.

(Hospital)

Twilight appeared outside the hospital as Celestia, Luna, and Cadence came out of the hospital.

"YOU!" Twilight and Firefly yelled as they advanced on her.

"Twilight, Ms Firefly how can I help you two?" She asked as the two mares stopped in front of her and smiled.

"Oh nothing just wanted to tell you something." They said together

"What?" She asked as the two looked at each other and nodded and reared back.

BAM!

The two smiled at each other while Cadence and Luna looked in shock at the KO'd Celestia.

"Whoa that felt good! You hugrey?"

"Very, how bout we go to Pinkies place." Twilight said as Firefly nodded before looking back at Luna.

"Keep her and Cadence away from my famliy Luna." Firefly said as she smiled at Twilight.

"So does this Pinkie have hard liquor?"

"Yes she does its in a bar behind a wooden door." She said as Firefly smiled.

"Good I could use a stiff drink after that." She said as they walked towards Pinkies place as they had a huge smile on their faces as they walked into Pinkies place as Twilights friend looked up.

"Hi Twilight! Who's your friend?" She asked as Twilight threw her arm over Firefly with a smirk.

"Pinkie this is my sister Firefly and we need a large amount of your special blend." Twilight said as Pinkie went wide eyed.

"What happened you guys I just got one heck of a doozy." She said as she bounced over to the hidden wall and kicked it with her hoof.

" Well lets just say I found some things out about my teacher and brother today that I can never forgive my teacher for what she did to my family... And we punched Celestia right in the face and knocked her out." Twilight said as Pinkie's jaw hit the ground.

"What why?" She asked as she served them a drink.

"I dont think its a good idea to tell you right now and you would probably kill the princess. Besides its our brothers job to tell you, not mine."Firefly said as Pinkie sighed.

"Fine but anyway Ill get it from him later with the girls help. I have to finish packing. So help yourself to the bar and dont go overboard with the drinks Twi, we leave for Appleloosa in 2 hours." She said as they nodded to her

(2 hours later)

Dark Star waved goodbye to his family as he walked back to the house. He sighed as walked down the street and waved at some of his students as he made it home. He opened his door to the dark house as he sat down in his plush chair and sighed. Now all he had to do was wait.

(6 hours later)

Dark Star sat meditating in his living room breathing deep and slow. His ears perked up at the tiny sounds of hooves along his roof and outsides as his fellow master tried to find a way in to her target. He could hear the small curses when she found another route blocked. He smiled as she landed outside his front door and picked the lock. He could hear the lock click as she pushed the door open.

"Hello Silent Night. Ive been waiting for you." He said as she stiffened at his voice she looked inside the dark house but couldnt pinpoint his location.

"Why so upset? Angry I didnt take you as a student? Pathetic! Your a Fine Blade master as I am and yet you use it for crime and killing the innocent. You are a shame to the council Silent Night. For your crimes you will die and your body turned to ash to remove the taint on our name." He said as she looked for him before she saw a breif flash of red before she was blown out of the house.

She skipped across the ground and grit her teeth and looked back at the house to see him standing there glaring at her as she got to her hooves.

"Who are you to judge me Dark Star the Reaper! You have killed thousands with the Fine Blade for money! What makes us so different?!" She yelled at him as he smirked.

"We are different because I never took and innocent life in my crusades!" He said as they both charged a spell and let it loose on one another blowing Silent Night into a tree and out the otherside.

"HURK!" Silent Night looked up to she the red eyes of Dark Star as her pupils shrank before she focused a small beam and shot it at him and watched as the beam went through his chest making him stumble.

"HA! Your powerful but your not a god! NOW DIE!" She screamed as she fired a powerful beam at him hitting dead center as a massive explostion went off.

BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Silent Night smiled as she panted looking at the destroyed landscape as she started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! I DID IT HAHAHAHAH! THAT SON OF A BITCH IS DEAD!" She yelled as she started to calm down.

"Now to collect my payment." She said to herself as she started to walk away.

"Now where do you think your going?" She froze as she looked back to see Dark Star standing there as the right part of his body reformed.

"NO!" She screamed as she fired a barrage of small beams at him as a shield went up and they bounced off. She stopped seeing her attack wasnt working as he smirked at her.

"How are you still alive!? I saw my attack hit you dead center!" She said as he started to walk towards her grinning.

"I am fused with the Alicorn Amulet. Its power is my own. Now I need some answers." He said continuing to walk towards her as she walked back.

"Oh and what makes you think Ill tell you them?" She asked as he disappeared before she felt her ribs crack from the solid punch he gave her lifting her off the ground as he followed with another wicked punch followed by another and another as her ribs broke as he drilled into her before he flashed away and felt extream pain in her back as he gave her a powerful hammer fist making her slam into the ground and scream out in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed from the pain as he kicked her over.

"Give me a name Silent Night or your last moments of this life will be the worst pain you ever imagined." He said as she sniffled.

"TALK!" He yelled as she groaned and looked at him and spit blood in his face and smiled.

"Fuck you." She said as he wiped the blood off and smiled down at her and put his his hooves right where his father showed him and popped her jaw out of its socket as she screamed in pain.

"Talk Silent. I dont like doing this to ponies but you forced my hoof. Give me a name." He said as he popped her jaw back in place making her scream again.

"NO!" She said as he smiled and tapped where the joint connected the upper and lower part of her forleg making scream bloody murder.

"You know your the first one I used the Light Touch on and I got to say I think is works. Give me a name Silent and I will end this." He said as she cried and looked at him.

"Go to hell." She said as he growled and stomped on her leg HARD.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as he ground his hoof into the broken leg.

"GIVE ME A NAME SLIENT AND I WILL STOP!"

"SHINING ARMOR! PLEASE I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She said as he got off her leg as she curled into a ball and cried as he looked at her wide eyed.

"Shining Armor? As in Prince Shining Armor?" He asked as she wimpered and nodded as he sighed and walked up to her as she flinched at him and could feel healing magic going as she felt her bones being set back in place and mended together. After a while she saw him step back and the magic leave her.

"Get up." He said as she slowly got up before feeling a powerful punch to the face knocking her back down and looked back at him as his red eyes stared into her soul.

"Why did my brother hire you?" He asked as she looked down.

"He said you would learn to respect power and those that are your betters." She said as he glared at her.

"That makes no sence! How would I learn my lesson if Im dead!?" He said before realization dawned on him.

"I wasnt the target was I?" He asked as she shook her head glaring at him.

"No your daughter was the target." She said as he gave her wicked haymaker slamming her face into the ground.

"You are a pathetic excuse of a Fine Blade master! But Im gonna show you mercy only once dont waste this chance. If you ever come within 100 miles of my family Ill make what I just did seem like dream vacation. Get the fuck out of my sight you piece of shit." He said as he turned his back on her and walked toward his house as she seethed with rage.

"ILL SHOW YOU PATHETIC! RAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she let loose all her magic at him as he glared at her.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" He said and charged a spell and fired it making it go straight through her attack cutting it in half as well as Silent Night as she had a look of pure shock on her face as she split in half down the middle from snout to flank and hit the ground with a wet meaty slap.

SPLORG!

Dark Star glared at the body of Silent Night before his eyes flashed red and she was engulfed in flames.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Fucking idiot I gave her a chance." He said to himself as he watched her body burn.

"Tch pathetic idiot. Now time to pay my dear brother a visit. I think its about time for the whole family to have a little family reunion." He said to himself as he touch his ear.

"Did you get all that Shatter?"

[I GOT EVERY WORD BRO. THIS GONNA BE GOOD] He said as Dark smirked leaving the burning body with the rest of the burning trees as the fire ponies came to put out the fires all the while with a dark smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

(Canterlot 2 days later)

Shining Armor walked down the hall of the castle when a guard walked up to him.

"Sir this just came in for you by a mare." He said with a small smile on his face before he saluted and walked away.

"Hmmmm I wonder what it could be dear captain."

Shining looked back to see Discord above him grinning.

"None of your business beast." He said as Discord shrugged and puffed away. Shining opened the letter and began to read the letter.

"Son of a bitch." He said and dropped the letter taking off down the hallway.

I have your mother and father come to Ponyville or their life is mine. Come alone if I see anypony other than you they die. Come at 7 tonight.

sincerily

Dark.

Shining ran down the streets towards his old home and busted through the door.

"MOM! DAD!" He ran through the house looking for his parents and stopped at his younger brothers room and opened the door to see a stallion standing there holding a book with a small smile on his face.

"You know Shining, I when we were younger I swore to myself that I would be a better parent than ours were. I swore that the day I had a child I would be the best parent I could be. But the thing that greatly saddened me to this day is I could never bring my daughter to my real family. All I wanted when I was younger was to be a part of the family." He said looking up at Shining.

"But I never was allowed. I was a it a thing an object to be used how you saw fit. You know its funny October 13, nine months to the day that I disappeared. What was I that easy to forget?" He said looking around the room.

"I remember that was the place I used to hide from you and our father and mother. I remember cowering under the bed during the nights when mom or dad were drinking. I remember trying to hide from you after you lost a game of hoofball or father yelled at you for doing something stupid." He said turning around and looked at the shocked stallion.

"You know I dont ever remember my first hug or kiss or kind words from our parents or you. All I remember is hatred and pain. So tell me Shining, what is my little brothers name?" He asked as Shinings mouth moved but no words came out.

"Oh wait I have it right here. Solar Flame. Thats a good name, nice strong name for a boy. I cant wait to meet him, school should be out soon how bout when you come to see mother and father you bring him along. We're gonna have a big family reunion." He said and walked past the stunned stallion and out the door before he stopped.

"Cant wait to see you tonight Shining. Oh and you better bring you a game." He said before flashing away.

Shining kept staring at where the stallion what as flashes of a small bruised and beaten colt kept coming in his mind.

"NO IM SORRY! I WAS JUST HUNGREY!"

Shining could hear him scream as the colt was beaten by his parents. He never understood why they did it but he figured it was the right thing to do.

"Hey Shining can you help me with this please? I wont bother you again I just need help with this problem and Twilight is gone right now an- WHAM!"

"Get away from me you worthless colt. Go die somewhere."

Shining shook his head as the broken colt went back into his room with a swelling eye. He didnt know why he did that but he was just bugging him with all those questions.

"Bro you ok? Your crying."

Shining looked over to see a black young stallion with his saddle bags on. He saw a flash and there stood the sad and broken colt staring back at him. He plopped down and just stared at his younger brother.

"Bro your kinda scaring me quite staring at me like that." He said making his way to his room and used his magic to take off his bags.

"So wheres mom and dad?" He asked and looked back to see his brother still staring at him.

"You almost like him." Shining said making Solar tilt his head in confusion.

"Who? Bro are you feeling ok? Your really starting to worry me and where's mom and dad?" He said as the tears redoubled.

"But your not him. You dont have his eyes." Shining said as Solar walked up to him and shook him.

"Who are you talking about Shining!? And where are our parents?" He said as Shining got up.

"We're going to Ponyville tonight we're having a... Famliy reunion. Mom and dad are already there with Dark and Im sure Twilight." He said as his brother looked at him with a smile.

"COOL! I get to meet my big sister! This is so awesome!" He said smiling and went to pack a saddle bag as Shining watched him when another flash and there sat the little colt.

"Where are you going worthless?" A young Shining asked.

"Just getting ready for school tomorrow." The colt said in a dead tone. Shining could see blood on his coat but didnt think anything of it.

"It was that night he left and mom and dad found the bloody knife. Twilight wouldnt talk and the day after she left for school." Shining said to himself as Solar walked up to him.

"Bro whats the matter? Why are you crying and who is Dark?" He said as his brother got up and walked downstairs much to his confusion.

He knew that his sister didnt want anything to do with the family after something happened before he was born. He would find out what was going on. He walked to his parents room to see a black stallion sitting on his parents bed with a photo album being held in his magic.

"You know your a good looking baby. Your parents look so happy to be holding you in their arms." The stallion said flipping a page.

"Um who are you and what are you doing in my house going through my parents stuff?" He asked as the stallion looked up and smiled at him.

"If your looking for answers on Dark Star you wont find any pictures of him not even baby pictures. Well not pictures they'd share with you anyway." He said going back to the picture book.

You look well taken care of boy I see that your parents truely love you." He said going back to the picture album.

"Who are you and how do you know there are arent any pictures of this Dark Star?" He asked as the stallion walked to the closet and his horn lit up grabbing a piece of the roof popping it open and a dusty black box floated down and the stallion sat it on the bed.

"Open it." He said

Solar walked up to the box and reached out to open it.

"Solar where did you-NO! SLAM!" Shining pounded on the door.

"What are you waiting for boy open it" The stallion said in a kind voice.

Solar looked back at the rattling door in fear and looked back at the stallion who nodded to the box with a smile on his face.

"DONT DO THIS DARK STAR PLEASE!"

Solar looked up at the stallion who was smiling at him.

"Go on, open it Solar see why I was never in the family photos." He said as the young stallion opened the box and his eyes went wide with horror. They were pictures of a colt tied up beaten and bleeding. He recognized his brother in the picture with blood on his smiling face as well a his parents looking proudly on. He could see others with the colt being tortured in many different ways.

"You want to know where they did it?" The stallion asked as Shining pounded on the door making him sigh when his eyes flashed and all sound stopped but for the young stallions breathing as he stared at the older stallion and nodded.

"The basement behind the locked door." He said smiling before getting up and pulling up a floor board and grabbed a film reel.

"Have fun learning of our famliy history." The stallion said setting up the movie for the little stallion before flashing away.

(30 minutes later)

Shining finally got the door open and saw to his horror his youngest brother watching one of the families darkest secrets. He ran over and shut off the projector but the damage had already been done.

"Solar?" He watched as he turned and thats when he saw his eyes. They were just like Dark Stars full of rage, hurt, and betrayal. Shining reached for him but he jumped away.

"Dont touch me." He said backing away to the door before he took off down stairs and out the door running around the back towards the locked cellar that was open, he remembered that it used to always be locked. He was hit by the smell of dust and a coppery scent as he ran down the stairs before tripping and falling to the ground.

"AH! Ow damnit." He said before he saw a light in another room. He walked towards it and gagged a little at the smell coming from inside. He saw the stallion from before sitting in a chair in the middle of the room with a small smile on his face.

"Ah Solar you made it." He said as the young stallion walked into the room.

"Ugh what is that smell?" He said as the stallion laughed.

"That my boy is the smell of blood and puke, lots of it." He said as his horn brightened and Solars eyes popped out of his head.

There was old blood spots and evil looking machines that had old blood on them.

"BLUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

Dark Star watched as his little brother puked on the floor and started to breath hard on shaking legs.

"Welcome to my world Solar." Dark Star said walking up to the young stallion and patting him on the back.

"Your him the colt that disappeared that night. Your my my my." He couldnt say it as he stared at the large stallion.

"Im your long lost brother Dark Star." Dark Star said cleaning up the puke with a spell. He turned and was tackled by the young stallion in a tight hug.

"Your him! The one that Cadence told me about. I always wanted to meet you." He said crying in the stallions chest while he rubbed the sobbing boys back.

"Its ok bud. Now your gonna be at the reunion today arent you?" He asked as Solar nodded his head in his chest.

"Well Ill see you tonight bud ok? Im sure Twilight cant wait to meet you either. Plus I have a daughter that would love another uncle." Dark Star said as the boys crying increased as they heard Shining come down the stairs.

"SOLAR! Where are you? Come on big guy lets talk ok?"

Dark Star rolled his eyes before smiling and looked down at the emotionally drained colt. He looked like his twin almost down to a tee. The only difference was the cutie mark was of a hoofball.

"Solar you in here?"

Dark looked up seeing the light coming to the door.

"You know I want to know Shining? What was it that kept the family from treating Solar the same as me?" Dark Star asked watching the light freeze.

"Dark Star? Why are you doing this?" Shining said as Dark smiled.

"Ah now what fun with that be if I ruin the surpise for tonight." He said holding up a tape recorder and pressed play.

{"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"}

{"GIVE ME A NAME SLIENT AND I WILL STOP!"}

{"SHINING ARMOR! PLEASE I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"}

He stopped the tape as Shining walked in.

"I think its in your best interest to be on time for the reunion." Dark said flashing away with Solar. Shining sat wide eyed at the shit storm he just found himself in as he heard police storming into his home.

"Come on boys we're looking or evidence on a cold case. The tip said it would be in the parents bedroom and the basement. You four head down and secure it. If you find Shining Armor bring him in!"

Shining cursed and flashed away as four officers stormed the cellar and found the torture chamber.

"By the moon."

(Ponyville 4 hours later)

Solar Flame woke up hearing voices making him groan.

"Oh hes waking up. Stud your twin is up!"

"Im coming. LT can you get the guy something to drink?"

"Sure Ill be right back."

"Its kinda crazy how much he looks like you Dark."

"Daddy is Uncle Solar gonna be ok?"

"Oh oh oh lets throw him a party!"

"Take it easy there sugar cube."

"Come on sport time to get up."

"Um do you think he'll be hungrey?"

Solar opened his eyes and saw a mass of ponies looking at him. He saw his brother Dark Star along with a mare by his side and a filly on his head.

"How you feeling bud?" Dark Star asked as he rubbed his eyes and was handed some water.

"Bro? Who are all these ponies?" He asked making Dark smile as the younger stallion gulped down the water.

"Well the mare next to me is your older sister Twilight and the filly on my head is your niece Stardancer." He said as a smile went across his face and tears fell down his face just as he was pulled into a hug by the three when he started to cry.

He always wondered why his sister never came by and who Cadence always talked about in her stories of the brave colt when he was little. He heard all about his sister but nothing of his brother. As he was being held by his siblings the images of what his parents and oldest brother did to Dark.

"Dark how did you not kill them?" He asked suddenly suprising them but Dark who just smiled.

"Because I found a real family. One that cared for me for who I was. I found love in these four mares in my life and my daughter. I will never forgive your parents for what they did to me but I have to much going for me in my life to be locked up for murder." He said making all those around him smile.

"Awww we love you to big guy." Firefly said as they all gave him a hug.

"So bud. What do you want to know about us?" He asked seeing his little brother thinking before looking back at them.

"I already know a lot about Twilight from mom and dad. But I dont know anything about you. Where did you go after you left? What have you been doing all this time?" He said getting a smile and motioned for him to follow.

"Come on bud lets take a walk. The reunion isnt until tonight, your parents and Shining will be there at my house." He said as the two stallions walked out the door.

"Twilight smiled as she watched her two younger brothers walk out the door as she felt Stardancer climb on top of her followed by Pinkie sitting on her head.

"I think those two are getting along quite well." Pinkie said adjusting her glasses.

"Indeed." Stardancer said adjusting her own glasses making the two mares smile.

"So Twilight you ready for this?" Lightning asked getting a sigh from the mare as her ears layed back on her head.

"No not really. I havent talked to my parents since I left for school. I only stayed in touch with Shining was because he was with Cadence. I just acted like I was happy to see him during the wedding." She said nervously biting her lip.

"Its ok sugar cube we aint gonna let nothin happen to ya. We all know the plan we just have to wait for your parents and Shining to get here." Applejack said hugging the mare who gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks girls I know I felt sick trying to write that letter to them." Twilight said as Spike scoffed.

"Your not the one who had to write it." He grumbled while Twilight rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen.

'I wonder what- bam, bam, bam.' Her thoughts were interrupted at somepony knocking at the door. She peeked out her window to see two Lunar guards standing at the door.

"Hey Rainbow could you let the guards in please?" She said watching her friend let Luna's stallions in.

"Greetings ladies, Im Captain Darkwatch of the Lunar guard. Princess Luna has said that she will be here for your brothers plans and would like a personal favor from him and his company once its done." He said holding a letter out to Twilight.

"It is for your brothers eyes only. I believe I can trust you with it since you are his sister?" He asked getting a nod from the mare taking the letter from him.

"Thank you and have a good day." He said taking him stallions walk with him before taking flight. Twilight looked down at the letter curiously.

"I wonder what Princess Luna wants with my brother?" Twilight said just as she heard a thump against the house.

"What in the world?" She and the girls stepped out to see Dark and his brother playing hoofball.

"Come on boy throw the ball!" Dark said smiling seeing Solar grinning grabbing the ball and running back to him throwing the it.

"Aww Dark looks happy." Pinkie said smiling with Stardancer beside her looking on.

"Star! Come out here baby girl, show Uncle Solar how to throw." Dark said making the filly grin and run out to play with them trading places with himatching them play.

"So I take it that letter is for me by the look on your face?" Dark said taking the letter from her.

"Um yeah how did you know that?" She asked seeing him smile.

"Saw the guards leaving when we were coming back from the sports shop to get the hoof ball. Stardancer and Lightning played all the time before we were separated." He said smiling at the two having fun.

"Really I thought that she liked Martial Arts?" Twi asked confused.

"She does but we played a little bit when she was a little younger." He said going inside to get something to drink. Twilight watched him for a second before looking back at the kids smiling.

'Maybe things will work out.' She thought before joining Dark inside.

(7 o clock Dark Stars home)

Dark Star sighed as he waited in royal guard armor and saw his parents walk towards them with Shining Armor.

"Im telling you mother I thought that you and father were kidnapped with Solar." Shining said as they reached him, Twilight and Solar.

"Good evening ugh family." Twilight said as they all smiled at her making her skin crawl.

"Hello Twilight dear. I see you met you little brother how has your stay been with Twilight?" Velvet asked as he git his teeth.

"Eye opening." He said as they sat by Dark.

"Sargent please could you fetch us a drink." Night Light asked while Dark Star had to grit his teeth and dig his hoof into the dirt.

"Of course sir." He said trotting to the home.

"Now my dear Im so glad you wanted to reconnect with your family. Its been such a long time since we talked dear we have so much to catch up on dear." Velvet said running her hoof along Twilights face as Twilight had to REALLY force a smile and not jerk away.

Solar started to tremble as his parents looked at him.

"Solar lad are you ok?" His father asked as flashes of the video kept going on in his mind.

"Its nothing just felt a chill." He said as Twilight smiled at him and pulled him in to a hug as the parents smiled on.

"Awww you two have already bonded thats good." Velvet said as the guard sighed.

"Your drink sir." He said as the stallion took a sip and spit it out.

"WHAT KIND OF TAR DID YOU PUT IN THIS. SHINING PUNISH THIS FOOL!" Night Light yelled in rage as Shining moved to grab the stallions shoulders but was blasted away.

"You will not lay a hoof on me Captain Armor." He said taking off his helmet and gave a evil grin to his parent.

"Hello father and mother its been a long time." He said as the two stood stock still.

"Imagine my surprise when I go to check out my old home only to find my younger brother. Nine months to the day huh? I figured that your missing child wouldnt be cause for celebration but hey its not like you loved me." He said as Shining came running at him only to be hit in the back of the head and plow into the ground with his face.

"Dont get up again." Dark said in a murderus tone making all those in attendence shiver.

"If you havent figured it out the reunion is a farce." He said to the still shocked mare and stallion.

"Dark Star? Is that you?" Velvet asked as he glared at her making flinch.

"Yes Velvet its me. Surprise but your son isnt dead like you had hoped." He said while tears came down her face and reached out to him but he slapped them away.

"Keep your filthy hooves away from me! All of your hooves are coated in my blood! Or did you forget the home movies and pictures of our "fun times". He said sneering at them.

"Son Im so sorry I I-"

"SHUT UP! YOUR 17 YEARS FAR TO LATE FOR SORRY! I was tortured, beaten and neglected by you three ever since I could walk! I was brought into organized crime and grew up with not so great role models but they took care of me and loved me as one of their own! Something I had yearned for my whole live that my own blood besides Twilight never gave me!" He screamed in their faces as Night Light got up.

"Now see here boy you will-WHAM!"

"Fuck you old stallion. I hope your in the lowest pit of hell when you die. I could easliy kill you here and now and be justified." He said as the three narrowed their eyes.

"Why dont you? You have plenty of reason to do it?" Velvet said as he smiled and shot a flare into the sky and every reporter from miles around swarmed into the area.

"All the world will know what you three really are. Your riches will got to Twilight and Solar, your jobs, your home every thing you own will be seized by the goverment and sold. You will pay for what you have dont to me and Twilight. Why kill you when I could destroy your reputation that you worked so hard to build." He said as the reporters reached them as well as police.

"NO! IT WONT END LIKE THIS YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WHEN YOU LEFT!" Velvet screamed and fired a condenced beam through Dark Stars head as all went quiet.

"HAHAHAHA! You know thats exactly what Silent Night tried to do until I cut her down the middle." He said quickly turning just as his eyes glowed and a flash went off on Velvets head making blood leak from her nose, mouth, ears and eyes before she hit the ground dead.

"NOOOOOO! RAAAAAAHHHHH!" Night Light fired a beam and Dark's horn flashed bringing a shield up around the family before they flashed again and a red line went through Lights neck.

Dark Star watched in satisfaction as his fathers head slid from his shoulders and hit the ground.

"SPLORK!"

"Hmph. You want to try your luck Shining Armor you welcome to try." Dark asked as the stallion charged him with Dark meeting his charge with a devistating punch to the face shattering his jaw.

"Whats the matter Shining not the boogey stallion anymore when your baby brother is just as big as you huh?" He said to the stallion riving in pain.

"Get up bitch we're not near about done." He said as the captain staggered to his hooves and glared at Dark Star who was smiling.

"Come on big brother teach me another one of your lessons." Dark said taunting him.

"Gladly and this time I wont stop till your dead!" He said charging Dark who slid out of the way as Shining passed him only to get a sucker punch into the back of the head making fall into the dirt.

"Hm if this is all Equestria's defenders have to offer then we're in big trouble. Ill be sure to get Luna to let Bigmomma take over your stallions training since well your going to be in a very dark place." Dark said as he was hit by a beam and slammed through a tree and into a rock.

"SHUT UP!" Shining said as Dark got back up with a wicked look in his eyes.

"Awww did I hit a nerve Shiny? Dont worry Ill be sure to take care of your wife for you while you rot in prison." Dark said dodging another attack before flashing away and appearing infront of him with his hoof cocked back before delivering a jaw crushing uppercut.

"Come on Shiny get up your beating's not done yet we have 10 years to make up for." Dark said as his eyes turned black red wisps coming off them. He had a sickening grin on his face and his mane and tail looked like ash blowing slowling away in the the wind.

"Sweet Luna whats happening to him?" Twilight asked while Luna looked on with concern.

"That is his reaper form. Any one who lived was never the same when he came onto the field of battle. It was how he earned the title Dark Star the Reaper." Luna said as she watched a spike shoot through Shinings leg.

"**Aww whats the matter I remember you sticking a spike in my leg and all I did was flinch. You got mad because I didnt cry, you remember Shining? DO YOU SHINING?!"** Dark said in a demonic voice when another spike made of stone shot through his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHH! NO MORE PLEASE!" Shining begged as Dark smiled.

"**AH NO MORE PLEASE?! I remember screaming that as you, mother and father bolted me down on a table and took turns on seeing who could cut the most without me bleeding to death. Let try that shall we?" **He said as multipul cuts appeared on Shinings body.

"STOP PLEASE IM SORRY!" Shining yelled in pain as Dark reverted back to his regular form with a disappointed face.

"Your pathetic you couldnt live a day in my hooves. Your nothing but a weak bitch." He said as to more spikes shot up into his other arm and leg.

"YAHHHHHHHH!"

Dark Star watched in disappointment as the stallion passed out.

"Weakling." He said as Luna's night guards took the captain away while Luna walked up to him and put a hoof on his shoulder.

"So have your thought of my offer?" She asked as he nodded.

"I have and I accept it." He said looking back at his friends and family who were smiling at him.

"Go to them Dark their waiting on you." She said as he nodded and ran to them while they ran at him and tackled him. Luna smiled at them as Twilight walked up beside her.

"You will take good care of him wont you?" She asked getting a smile from Luna.

"Of course Twilight, he is your brother after all." She said smiling at the pile of ponies.

"Well I better go I have a dog pile to be on top of." Twilight said and took off and jumped on the top of the laughing ponies

"Such a wonderful family. I see great things coming from them." Luna said and dissappeared into the shadows.

(Next day)

Dark Star smiled sadly as he gave his sisters and friends hugs and farewells. As he came to Applejack he smiled as she stuck out her hoof.

"Be careful out there darlin." She said before he grabbed the hoof and pulled her into a deep loving kiss as her arms went around his neck while tears ran down their faces. They pulled back with smiles as he gave her one more peck.

"Im really goin to miss doing that with you AJ but I understand your reasons. If your ever in my neck of the woods my door is always open." He said as she smiled and gave him a one last kiss.

"Thank you Dark. For everything." She said stepping back as Twilight walked up to her two brothers.

"Are you sure you want to leave Solar?" She asked as the young stallion looked up at his big brother and smiled.

"Yeah Im sure big sis. I want to know more about my brother and who knows I might find something worth wild there." He said as a train pulled up beind them.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Twilight said with tears in her eyes.

"Nah! Just a see you later LT! Promise me something though." He said as she looked at him.

"Promise to get married sometime soon and please send a letter so I can come." He said as she blushed and looked at her marefriend Rose who was blushing.

"Deal." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Ill see you guys next time." He said walking into the train as Stardancer pocked her head out.

"BYE AUNT TWILIGHT IM GONNA MISS YOU!"

"ILL MISS YOU TO SWEET HEART! WRITE ME WHEN YOU GET THERE OK!?"

''OK! ILL WRITE YOU EVERY WEEK!"

"OK I LOOK FORWARD TO IT!" She said waving as Pinkie pocked her head out.

"BYE TWILIGHT ILL BE SURE TO THROW A SUPERDUPER PARTY WHEN WE GET TO SEE YOU GUYS!" She said as Twilight smiled with tears running down her face and waved with the rest of her friends watching the train disappear into the hills.

"Come on yall lets go home." Applejack said as they all walked back towards Ponyville.

Applejack stopped and looked back as Twilight looked at her.

"AJ? You ok?"

"Ah just have a feelin that ahm gonna not gonna be seeing those five for a while." She said as Twilight smiled.

"Nah I think Ill be visiting them once I get a break in my studies." She said as Applejack laughed.

"Twi you aint never took a break for your studies." She said as the mare smiled.

"Well I guess I can take a vacation. I figure I have some time saved up." She said as the two friends laughed on their way to catch up with their friends.


	12. Chapter 12

(Train)

Dark Star was laying next to Luna with her head on his back and the other girls surrounding them asleep.

"So Dark I guess this is the end huh?" She said sighing him as he looked out the window and then at Solar who was looking around in excitment.

"No I think this is a whole new begining." He said giving his mares a kiss.

"YEP! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINING OF A WHOLE NEW ADVENTURE!" Pinkie yelled making them laugh.

"Yeah and I cant wait to start." Dark said as the girls snuggled into him while Luna smiled at them.

(Six years later)

Celestia sighed looking over the landscape of her kingdom, its been four years since her sister vanished along with her ex husband.

(Flashback)

Celestia walked up to her sister who was watching the night sky letting out a sigh.

"Whats wrong Luna?" Celestia asked coming up behind her before standing by her side.

"Nothing that you can help with sister. For all my trying and all my time to your ponies I am still nothing more than Nightmare Moon to them." She said looking down.

"Do not fret Luna I know that its hard but just give them more time." Celestia said putting a hoof on her shoulder only to be shrugged off.

"I have given them time sister and I still here the whispers from commoner and noble alike. When will I turn again? Maybe I tricked everypony and I still am the beast. Even Ponyville besides the children and the elements see me for what I am." She said looking over at the small town.

"Then there is still hope for the next generation sister with those children they will spawn a new age for you."

"One town cannot change a nation sister. It matters not I will see you in the morn." She said taking flight.

"LUNA WAIT!" Celestia said watching her fade into the night while reaching out to stop her, it was the last time she ever saw her.

(End Flashback)

The next morning she found a note telling Celestia that she had left to her own home for Equestria could never be that. She had cried at the loss of her sister again. It was then she recieved a scroll with a strange seal from a place called the Lunar Imperium. She recognized the writing as Luna's making her smile that she was ok.

Now she was waiting on a meeting from a delgate of the from the not so new nation in the Lost ruins northeast covering most of the land in between them and the griffon lands all the way up to their borders.

Celestia was pulled out of her thoughts hearing the sound of metal and hooves coming towards her. She turned smiling at the stallions in front of her nervously while a litte shocked at how large they were.

There were 7 stallions counting the ambassador, the guards wore dark blue almost black armor with strange swords that made her pale at the thought of being hit by one on there right side. They each had scary looking helmets on that seemed to scream power and demanded respect.

"Princess Celestia Ive come on the blessing of Empress Luna for the treaty between our nations." The ambassador said getting a nod from her.

"Of course sir, please right this way." She said leading them towards the conference room.

"Please leave your escort in the hall ambassador." She said opening the door and going inside with the ambassador. His guards stood outside and let out a sigh adjusting the heavy armor while one pulled off his helmet shaking his head and wiped his brow.

"So Brother-Captain what are you going to be doing for this months leave?" A stallion asked making the captain smile.

"I think Im going to go see my sister and friends here." He said getting a nod.

"Yeah I think Ill be doing the same thing to I hear that your sister is getting married soon so who's the poor bastard?" One said looking over at him while the captain smiled and shrugged.

"Dont know I get to meet him this month his name is Flash something shoot I still cant believe my sister is a princess of this land. Ill send you guys some pictures of it." He said smiling at his brothers in arms.

"Brother-Nightwind your in charge while Im seeing my sister, also have a scout check on my older brother." The captain said getting a nod from the sargent.

"Of course my lord Ill get right on it." He said nodding to a corner and heard the sound of hooves walking away.

The brothers fell into silence waiting for their charge to finish talking with Celestia.

"Brother-Captain if I may ask a question?" He said getting a smile from the stallion.

"You just did sargent but I will answer it." The Captain said.

"Of course my question is why do you need to check on that _thing_ in the dungeon?" He asked.

"Because I want to see how the mighty have fallen in the time Ive been gone."

{My lord Shining Armor isnt here}

The captain froze and narrowed his eyes looking at the doors where the two ponies were.

{Return to your brothers Arthus and then head back to the Armageddon brothers and tell the empress what is going on it looks like we will be taking a detour after these talks are over.}

{Yes my lord}

"What is it brother?" A young stallion asked looking at the larger one.

"Nothing brother no need to be concerned." He said before sitting down and sighing.

"Are you sure your alright captain." His second asked him.

"I am sure brother now I will be back in a while I wish to clear my head, if there are any problems then you know how to contact me." He said getting nods from his stallions.

"Of course sir." Nightwind said with a look of concern on his face.

" I will be fine Nightwind make sure our charge is ok and dont speak with the guards here." He said walking down the hall and around the corner.

The captain made his way to the gardens with his helmet on passing shocked at the large pony while his hooves thumped on the marble floor letting all know to move out of the way.

He made it to the gardens and took off his helmet smiling at the view. It had been a while since he had been here leaving Luna to stay for a while finishing up any loose ends on her part before she joined them at the Imperial palace. The land was was a large mass in between the griffon and Equestrian borders sitting on the ruins of a ancient race that was highly advanced.

He smilied remembering his family and his own reaction seeing the massive and beautiful city after they go off the ship with the princess.

(Flashback)

Dark Star and his family stepped off the boat and looked at the massive city in front of them in awe.

"Welcome to your new home my ponies this is the city of Aurelia one of the largest cities in the Imperium." She boasted while ponies gathered around them with huge grins on their faces.

"OUR EMPRESS RETURNS!" Shouted a stallion in the crowd while they all thumped their chests and bowed to her.

"My empress are you finally done with the fools of Equestria?" A mare asked getting a sigh from Luna.

"Im afraid not my ponies." She said getting disappointed groans from the gathered ponies.

"But fear not just wait a little longer my ponies I will return to you for good in a very short time. I just need more time to finish my business in my sisters empire." Luna said getting smiles from them.

"Now I would like you all to meet some friends of mine that have agreed to be citizens of the Imperium." She said while the ponies looked at Dark and his family with a smile.

"Tell us friend of our empress why choose to come here?" A mare asked walking up to them while Stardancer stood closer to Lightning Dust.

"I want a new start for my family and out from under the hoof of a lying princess that toys with her ponies hearts destroying families." He said with a little anger in his voice.

"So I take it you know Celestia on more than a perfessional level sir?" She asked while the crowd gathered around.

"Yeah you could say that but one thing did come out of it though." He said smiling at Stardancer before looking back at the crowd.

" I just want a new start in life after all that has happened to me and my family." He said getting nods from the group.

"Indeed well sir you have come to the right place. My Empress what are your orders?" She asked making Luna smile.

"They will have a room in the palace as my personal guests of the Imperium." She said watching the ponies get surprised looks on there faces and nod.

"Quickly find an Imperial Guard and have them escort this family to their new homes." She said while a few of the towns folk went in search of the guards.

"Do not worry my friends they will set you up if you need anything just send me a letter and I will make sure it happens." She said looking over the city.

"Where are we going to go Aunt Luna?" Stardancer asked making the alicorn smile.

"You will be going to the Imperial palace in capital called Volistad." She said getting a nod from the group just when a group of Imperial Guards came up to them.

"My empress it is good to see you in such good health. Are you finally home empress?" He asked but was disappointed when she shook her head.

"Im sorry sargent but I will not be staying but rest assured I will be home in due time. In the mean time please escort my friends to the palace as my personal guests, treat them as you would myself they are after all some of my only close friends." She said as he bowed.

"Y,yes your highness right away." He said bowing before looking over at the group.

"Please follow me there is a carriage we can use that will take us to the palace." He said looking back at Luna and bowed.

"By your leave empress." He said.

"Dismissed sargent." Luna said while getting a hug from the girls much to the shock of all the ponies watching.

"Thank you so much for this chance Luna I dont know how to repay you for what your doing for us." Pinkie said making Luna smile down at her.

"Now no need for that dear Pinkie you are my friend and this is the least I can do for you and your family." Luna said returning the hugs.

"Thank you Aunt Luna for letting us stay at your house." Stardancer squeezing the alicorn tight.

"No problem sweetie Im happy your father and the rest of you accepted my offer." Luna said pulling back she looked over at Dark who was walking up to her.

"Thank you for this my Empress Luna." Dark said reaching up and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek nearly making the other ponies faint while Luna blushed.

"Y, your welcome Dark Star." She said holding her cheek still in shock while a small blush started to brighten on her face watching the family leave.

(End Flashback)

Since then the family had been living in the golden ages of the Lunar Imperium. No war, very small amount of crime, large vast of trade and numerous alliances formed when the Imperium was recognized as a nation. They were allied with the griffons, a few dragon clans and numerous small countries like Galscow, Canida, and Glidesdale just to name a few.

Dark Star looked out over the city seeing Don Joe closing his shop in the late afternoon. He smiled thinking of the letters he sent him and the invite to his sisters wedding at the end of the month around the time he was heading out of leave. Dark was pulled from his thoughts when her heard someone clear their throat.

"Um excuse me um sir I was sent to let you know your friends were ready to leave for the day." A white mare said shaking a little looking at the huge stallion.

"Thank you ma'am" He said taking off towards the meeting room where he saw their ambassador come out of the room before bucking it closed.

"COME! Let us leave this place I do not wish to stay in this place with these so called nobles." Ambassador Silver Mane said while Dark sided up next to him.

"What happened in there sir?" He asked while Silver huffed.

"Those fools expect us to take the short end of the stick in our deal for a treaty and even had the gall to suggest that our country become a vessel to them." He said growling with the other stallions behind him.

"Did you not say you had family in this country Dark Star?" Silver asked looking up at the large stallion.

"Yes sir but she's not expecting company for another month." He said getting nod from Silver.

"Of course we wouldnt want to impose on her she is after all a princess of this land as well." Silver said getting a nod from Dark.

"But I also know that visiting family is good for a workhorse like you my friend please send a letter to your sister and let her know of our coming. We will stay at your home while you visit with your friends." He said getting a smile from Dark.

"Well I might as well surprise her Imsure my brother wants to see his sister again and I do want to see the stallion who took my sisters heart." Dark said with his eyes flashing red for a second.

"Wonderful come lets buy a ticket and head to your hometown." He said getting nods from them while that exited the castle heading for the station.

(Ponyville)

Twilight was running around in a panic trying to get everything straightened up while her stallion a half Kirin/unicorn named Ghendi and Spike who had grown taller than any of the ponies in the room stood beside him. Kay was a tall thin stallion with a jet black mane with yellow highlights go through his long mane.

"Hey Spike whats got her freaking out I just came over to see if she wanted to have dinner at my place, here or go out to eat with Rose." He asked while Spike gave a deep chuckle.

"Sorry Kay but Twilights little brothers are on their way here to see her since her coronation." Spike said looking over at the panicing mare before looking back at Flash who started to go pale and sweat.

"He, her brothers are on the way here?" He asked wide eyed feeling his mouth start to go dry.

"Yep I think you've heard of them, Dark Star and Solar Flame. Also know as Dark Star the Reaper and Solar the Fire Demon." Spike said smiling watching the stallion out the corner of his eye try to swallow the lump in his throat.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP STANDING THERE AND- Kay? Honey are you ok?" She asked walking up to the pale stallion.

"Im not feeling so good." He squeaked before the door opened making him start to panic but stopped seeing Rainbow fly in.

"Yo Twilight I heard your brothers are gonna be here early thats so awesome! When are they going to get here.

"Just came into town Dash." A deep voice said making all turn to the large armored stallions walk in before taking their helmets off showing Dark Star and Solar Flame's smiling faces.

"Hey LT." Dark and Solar said only to be tackled by the mare.

"OOOOH Im so happy you guys are here! What made you guys come early and wow you guys are huge!" Twilight said stepping away from the stallions that towered over her.

"Trust me the training from the Imperium is some hardcore stuff." Solar said smiling at Dash.

"Whats up big shot Wonderbolt!" He said getting a smug look from Dash as she flew down and bumped hooves with the stallion.

"You know it how you been Solar!?" Dash said while Spike pulled the stallion into a hug.

"Whoa Spike you've gotten big dude! Whats Twi feeding you." Solar asked while Spike gave a toothy grin.

"Everything a growing dragon needs, should have been with me during my journey to Saddle Arabia." He said looking over at Twilight.

"Had some pretty nice mares and even dragons there if you know what I mean." He said nudging the stallion.

"Please Spike like you had a shot with any of the daughters of that soltan." She said watching him smirk.

"Oh whatever Rainbow you know I only have my heart set on one young mare. But there is nothing wrong with looking at other mares as long as you dont touch." He said grinning.

"True,true. So Solar come on lets go hang out in town for a bit while your here I want to know what you've been up to since you left last time." She said jumping on the stallions back.

"Can do, me and my brother are here on guard for a ambassador for some peace talks, so far its not going so good you know, nobles." He said hearing her sigh.

"Stupid high class know it alls." She said while he stopped and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and headed out with Spike.

Twilight smiled watching the three chat away before turning back to Dark Star.

"Those three will never change now I want to introduce you to some of my stallions and Ambassador Sliver Mane this is my sister Princess Twilight Sparkle and personal student of Celestia." He said as the ambassador bowed along with the stallions.

" It is a huge honor to finally meet you my dear your brothers and his herd go on and on about you. I have to say its great to finally get to know the mare of so many stories." He said giving a chaming smile while Twilight gave a shy blush.

"Oh well thank you so much Mr Silver Mane my brother has told me a little about you in some of his letters." She said shaking his hoof.

"Oh well I hope it was nothing to bad." He said getting a laugh out of the princess.

"No no no I assure you it was mostly about the fun times you have had over the years." She said while he smiled and nodded.

"Well that is a relief now I do hate to meet and run but I must be heading to Dark Stars place for some sleep. We have a early day tomorrow and another meeting with your countries stupid nobles I dont understand why Celestia wont put a lid on those fools." He said while they all sighed.

"Of course ambassador please feel free to drop by anytime to visit I know how being an ambassador can be and how tiring it is." She said while he nodded and yawned.

"Thank you princess it was very good meeting you and we should do this again sometime when you come to the Imperium, Im sure my wife and kids would love to have you over." He said walking out with the other stallions.

"I will keep that in mind when I visit." She said while waving goodbye and closing the door leaving just the three in the room.

"So Twi are you going to introduce me to your frozen Stallion?" He asked looking over at the stock still pony who was looking really pale for some reason.

"Oh Im sorry this is my stallion Kirin, Kirin this is my little brother Dark Star." She smiling at the two while Dark walked up to him inspecting him like he would his troops making Flash stand up straighter.

"What unit are you from colt?" Dark said in a calm yet dangerous voice if he wasnt answered in the correct way.

"3rd battalion 5th Recon Company 2nd platoon 4th squad leader." He said promply getting a nod from Dark.

"Who were you trained by?"

"Drill Sargent Silent Step." He said getting a smile from Dark.

"Oh really!? Well I guess your not worthless after all boy, I dont need to tell you what I will do to you if you hurt my sister Ill leave that to your imagenation." He said and turned to his sister.

"Now if you will excuse me sis Im gonna go get something to eat want to come with?"He asked smiling at her.

"Ill catch up with you in a second bro go to get my stallion out of military mode." She said going into the kitchen.

"Ok see you later I want to talk to you about something to." He said and opened the door heading out towards Sugar Cube Corner. Twilight came out to see her stallion still standing at attention making her sigh.

"Ghendi he's gone now you can come back now." She said walking up to him watching him let out a breath and plopped down onto the ground.

"Wow your brother is intense." He said getting a giggle from Twilight.

"Oh he's not so bad once you get to know him. Besides I think he likes you since you were trained by Silent Step." She said seeing him tilt his head confused.

"Why is that?"

"Well my brother had always wanted to a guard and was looking into the recon area for a while before he left. So if you got any stories then tell them to him Im sure he would love to hear them, but dont unless it comes up ok." She said getting a nod from him.

"Got it so what does he do in the Imperium?" He asked watching her puff her chest out in pride.

"Both of my brothers are personal guards to Empress Luna while Dark is commander and chief of the military while Solar is second in command. Pretty impressive after only five years." She said proudly with a big smile.

"Wow that is impressive. So my princess what are you fixing to do?" He asked just when the door slammed open showing Applebloom.

"IS HE HERE!?" She yelled surprising the two. Over the years Applebloom and the other crusaders finally got their cutie marks and were in the middle school fixing to head to high school. Applebloom was built like her sister but had her brothers smarts when it came to schooling, she was dreaming of opening a workshop in town once she got out of school to earn money to head off to college to further her studies in her craft of woodworking.

"Who Dark? Yeah he's here at the cakes house." Twilight watching her eyes widen.

"Crap!" She took off leaving two very confused ponies.

"What was that about?" Kay asked getting a shrug from Twilight.

Applebloom ran through town towards the bake shop only to stare in horror at Dark Star talking to her sisters stallion she ran up to him making him turn and smile at her.

"Well hey App-Clunk." He watched the young mare bounce off his armor with a confused look on his face watching her shake it off and gave him a panic look on her face.

"Dark ah need to talk to yah NOW!" She said dragging the large stallion away while dark gave the other stallion a smile.

"Sorry about this." He said to the chuckling stallion.

"Its fine I think she gets it from her sister." He said getting a look from Bloom who was still pushing Dark inside.

"I guess anyway it was good meeting you Night Shade and tell the Apples I said hi." He said before being pushed through the door.

Once inside Dark looked down at the panting mare with confustion.

"Ok AB whats going on is everything ok?" He asked while she held up a hoof for him to wait while she caught her breath. After a few minutes she looked up at him with worry.

"Dark you do know that stallion yall were talkin to was mah sisters stallion right?" She asked getting a slow nod from him.

"Yessssssss. Why is it bad that I talk to her stallion or something?" He asked while she just looked at him in shock.

"Look AB I dont know what you were thinking that was going to happen but Im over your sister have been for the past four years now and it looks like she's over me to so lets not open old wounds ok?" He asked getting a sigh and nod from her.

"Your really over her Dark?" She asked getting a nod from the stallion.

"Yes Ive moved on Applebloom so you dont have to worry about me picking a fight with her stallion but dont expect me to come to the farm unless I need to. Im still a little upset with her with how she chose to stop talking to me but anyway Ill see you later AB, it was good seeing you again." He said walking out the door leaving a sighing young mare at the enterance.

Dark trotted down the road heading to his house before spotting a famliar griffon.

"Gilda? What are you doing here?" He asked making the griffon jump and whirl around about to say somthing but stopped a little stunned looking at the stallion.

"Dark? Wow you look.. Wow you look good the armor suits you." She said getting a smile from the stallion.

"Thanks Gil so what are you doing here checking up on Dash?" He asked watching her shake her head.

"No Im actually looking for you since I couldnt find you back at the Imperium so I decided to come here to hang with Dash for a while since you were on a mission is all Lightning said. By the way I saw those baby bumps big guy now work on that." She said nudging him making him grin.

"Thanks. Well now that Im here what was it you wanted to do?" He asked while she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well Im on leave from duty right now and just wanted to hang out with you and the girls for a while but since you werent there and the three where starting to crave stuff I bolted. But now I cant find Dash anywhere." She said sighing.

"Well she is with my brother so there is no tell where they are but since your here why dont we hang out for a while. Just let me go drop off this armor." He said leading the way to the house while the sun was going down.

"So Dark how you been, and dont pull that crap you tell your other friends about you being fine. You look beat." She said listening to him sigh.

"Well being back here really brings back a lot of memories not all of them good. But Ill be fine Gil I promise." He said smiling at the frowning griffon.

"Bullshit I can see your running yourself ragged. Lets hurry up and get you to a bar so we can have a good time." She said pushing him a little making him smile.

"I think I can spare some time to beat you in a few drinking games." He said giving a challenging smirk while she gave one back.

"Ok so I know that Heavens Angels sell pretty good griffon liquor. Ill go save us a booth you get out of your armor." She said watching him flash away while she took off to the club with a big smile on her face.

Ever since she had known him she has had a small crush on him and tonight she was going to let it be known and hopefully if things went the way she wanted she would be going home with Dark as more than a friend after all these years.

(Heavens Angels)

Gilda waited on Dark in a booth to the back with two bottles of fine giffon liquor on the table along with four shot glasses on each side of the table. She sighed and leaned back waiting and sank into the booth.

"Gilda? What are yall doin here?"

Gilda winced before turning to see Applejack walking over to her making the giffon sigh. She still remembered Darks look after he came back from Equestria when he started to panic after Applejack suddenly stopped sending messages back four years ago. The dead look in his eyes when he came back only saying that she was done with him, and being the best friend she was took him out getting him shit faced drunk before getting the whole story out of him. Of course he made her swear that she didnt tell his wives.

"Whats up Applejack, Im on leave and waiting for a friend." She said watching the mare smile.

"Oh well ah dont know where Dash is sugar cube. Ah saw her walkin around with Spike and some stallion in town before they disappeared." She said watching Gilda nod.

"Thats cool but Im not waiting on Dash." She said while AJ looked at her confused.

" Who yall waitin on then?" She asked while Gilda was starting to loose her temper.

"A old war buddy now please I want to be alone for now." She said just when she saw Dark come in and spotted AJ who was giving a small nod.

"Sorry ah'll leave yall be." She said and trotted off never seeing Dark while he slipped past her and slid into the booth.

"What did she want?" He asked while she shrugged.

"To know who I was waiting on." She said getting nod from him.

"So first to fall right?" He asked getting a smile and nod from her.

"Ok ready GO!"

All through the night the two laughed telling stories and recalling old memories and danced. All in all they were having a good time. Gilda kept stealing glances at Dark letting her eyes roam the ripped body of the stallion in front of her.

"So Dark once this is over what are you going to do? Head back to the Imperium?" She asked getting a shrug from him.

"Dont know I need to talk to sis about what happened to Shining and why he isnt in a cell." He said getting a nod from her when a mare neither wanted to see spotted him.

"DARK STAR!?"

He sighed before standing giving Gilda a smile.

"Well thats my cue to make my escape. Ill see you later Gil." He said and flashed away along with both bottles of liquor. Gilda was in a rage when Applejack approuched her.

"Was that Dark Star ah saw just then?" She asked while the griffon stood up.

"No." She said and left some money on the table before storming out of the club to find her friend.

Dark Star stumbled into the house with the last bottle of liquor in a magical grip, he took another big swig before it was taken away from him and the light was turned on making him blink only to see the blur throwing the bottle in the trash. He saw her grab something on the counter and was walking up to him.

"Here drink this Dark itll get rid of the alcohol in your system." She said while he took it and chugged it before bringing it back gagging.

"Gil? Oh man thats nasty what is that?" He asked hearing her giggle a little.

"Sorry but thats some of Zecora's brew, I called in a favor to get it made." She said guiding him over to the couch making him sit down.

"Gil whats going on?" He asked getting a sigh from her.

"Im taking care of you stupid. Dont ever do that again Dark you had me worried and I was about to get your brother and your stallions but he said that you would be home sooner or later." She said letting him lay his head on her lap while running her claws through his mane.

"Mmmm. I guess he was right huh? Thanks for being here Gil your great and Ill be lying if I didnt say Ill be a little jealous of the griffon that eventually steals you away." He said never seeing her smile.

"What makes you think its a griffon that will steal me away?" She asked in a sultury voice that made his ears perk up.

"Well whoever it is that steals you away Ill be jelous of them, your a great friend Gil I dont know what I would do without you." He said nuzzling her stomach careful not to stab her making her shiver at the feeling and her claw freeze.

"Yeah your pretty awesome to Dark, you've always been there for me when I needed you. I remember when I had that really bad breakup with Gray Beak, you came all the way from the front lines during the Six Month War just to comfort me." She said smiling down at the stallion who just layed there enjoying the feeling of her claws running through his mane.

"You stayed for two week treating me like a true mate. Taking me out to dinner and shopping, going on dates with just the two of us. Hell you were there when me and Dash had the falling out with each other. You stayed with me and let me cry on you and didnt even say anything when I wiped my face on you, you just smiled and pulled me closer trying to make me feel better." She said feeling him smile.

"I remember when I first saw you it was just after your Fine Blade training with the monks when you came to us. I just thought you were some week pony that know the first thing about war, but you proved me so wrong when you slaughtered the first wave of rebels. To tell you the truth it made me hot, I guess its a griffon thing to seek out powerful mates but after the thing with Dash you left and we stayed friends." She said feeling him look up at her.

"Gil?"

" When I heard you married I was devistated thinking I lost my chance to be with you. After you left I really started to miss you and I guess thats when I figured out I had a crush on you. We stayed in touch through letters but I wanted more knowing I couldnt have you with how happy you were with your wife." She said while tears started to well up.

"Then two years later you had a foal and lost your wife at the same time. I wanted to come to you and be there for you but my father needed me here with the troubles rising in the southern plains. Then you came back here with Stardancer a few years later after no word from you. She was maybe around three at the time and I couldnt help but fall in love with you all over again and Stardancer." She said sighing before continuing.

"Then you left again and all this happened but this time I refused to loose contact with you again. I visited as much as I could and even had Luna tell me how you were doing, I swear at the first sign of trouble I was going to fly as fast as I could be there for you everyone else be damned. I was giddy as hell when my dad made me the ambassador to our nations and used any excuse I could to see you and the girls." She said smiling down at him with a blush.

"I know today is shot no thanks to AJ but I was hoping we could still enjoy the night." She said looking down at the speechless stallion.

"I think I would like that Gil." He said getting up with her as he led her upstairs to his room. When he turned around she pushed him towards the bed making him fall back on it.

"Why didnt you ever say anything Gil? I would have stayed with you back at my house there. I know that Stardancer loves you like a mother even back then she asked if you were her mom. Why now?" He asked watching her bite her lip.

"I was scared, I dont think I could have taken a rejection at the time." She said while he scooted back and she climbed on top of him.

"Please Dark I want to be yours." She said pleading watching a smile cross his face.

"How could I say no to that cute face." He said grinning while she frowned.

" I am not cute Dark you know that, Im sexy get it right." She said sitting back straddling his waist.

"Aww sorry Gil but I just call them how I see it." He said with a wicked grin while she growled.

"THATS IT!" She yelled and pounced on the stallion becoming nothing but flailing legs and claws before he pinned her down while they were both breathing hard but with smiles on their faces.

"Say your cute. SAY IT!" He said breathing hard while she struggled to get up before he started to nibble on her neck making giggle and moan before she rolled the large stallion over and pinned him.

"Ill never say Im cute big guy." She said nibbling on his ear getting a small moan from him.

"Never say what?" He said as she pulled back.

"Im cute." She said watching a huge grin go across his face before realization hit her.

"I hate you." She said and squealed when he flipped them over again.

"Ahh no you dont." He said and pulled her into a passionate kiss making them both moan out load just when one of his sargents burst into the room.

"BROTHER-CAPTAIN YOU ARE NEED- Um sorry for interupting sir but you are needed with haste!" He said and left as Dark jumped out of bed using his magic getting into his armor and shot out the door grabbing his sword on the way out.

Dark made it to the guest house to find they had set up a monitor in the house showing Empress Luna.

{If you are just getting this message then return home at once! The Imperium is under attack by Equestrian and Boar forces!} She said before the it started to replay on a loop.

Dark was shocked before his eyes narrowed in anger.

"TO THE IMPERIUM BROTHERS! OUR EMPRESS NEEDS US!" He yelled while they cheered just as Gilda walked in.

"Dark whats going on?" She asked making them turn to her.

"Gilda go to your father now let him know that the Imperium is under attack." He watching her go wide eyed and nod.

"Im on you can count on me." She said taking flight while the stallions ran for the train station.

Once on the platform they waited for a late night train to come and saw a passenger train come in letting off ponies. The group stormed onto the engine and captured it while detaching it from the rest of the train and taking off down the tracks leaving stunned onlookers.

(Lunar Imperium)

One day later the group of Lunar marines and ambassador make it to the destroyed front gate of the Imperium. They see ponies come out of their homes with looks of hope and joy when they looked at the marines while they passed hundreds of bodies of pony and boars.

"Lets go brothers to the throne room we must see what we can do." Dark said taking off down a street passing defences and Imperial soldiers who gave a tired wave to the marines. They got to throne room to see a very tired Luna looking over a monitor.

"My empress we are here." Dark said watching her smile.

"Oh Dark Star so glad you made it back safely. It seems my sister and the boars think they can take our Imperium with ease and it has cost them greatly." She said looking out at the destrution to her empire.

"Dark Star I want you and company of your best marines and destroy the Equestrian foces while the Imperial guard takes care of the boars, I will not have this filth destroy what I and my ponies have worked for, for more than a thousand years. NOW GO DESTROY THIS FILTH LEAVE NONE ALIVE!." She yelled getting a salute from the stallion who took off down the hall.

(Outer walls)

The Equestrian brigade that was outside the walls watched as the defenders of the city begin to cheer.

"Sir it seems there is a company worth of stallions headed this way sir, what are your orders?" The LT asked looking at the aged stallion.

" Take two comp-

"FOR THE IMPERIUM! STRIKE FROM THE SKIES SISTERS!"

The Equestrian forces werent prepared for the sudden and violent surprise of a squad of Lunar strike marines slamming into the the middle of their forces and slaughtering everything that was closest to them.

"SIR YOUR ORDERS!?" The Lt said just when the company of Lunar marines slammed into the front of the Equestrian forces.

"REGR-AHHHH!" The LT was cut off from saying anything when a strike marine flew through the line cutting all those in the way in half with her blade wings.

The old major looked around at the chaos happening him. All he saw were his guards being layed to waste by these demons that seemed to come from Tartarus itself. He turned to see a unicorn stallion in black armor use his magic to wipe out his entire left flank of guards before he joined the slaughter.

It couldnt have been more than 20 minutes of horror watching his stallions die left and right. Whatever spell or weapon they used against them would only be shrugged off before the attacker was killed in a brutal way.

When his guards tried to retreat they were cut off by a ambush leading out to the ships and killed out right he turned to see the large black armored stallion from earlier behind him panting and covered in his stallions blood.

"I take it your the leader of this little attack?" He asked as the old major nodded.

"Answer me this then, why have you attacked us?" He said the strange sword he had sparking with energy while he held it in his magical grip.

"Orders." Was all he said getting a nod from the stallion.

"Very well may you find peace in death." He said before removing the head from the old stallions body.

Dark Star looked down at the old stallion before looking around at the carnage that was left in their wake, he could see the strike sisters and his marines mopping up any survivors while a strike sister walked up to him taking off her helmet.

"Sir Equestrian forces are in full retreat what are your orders?" She asked while he looked out over the field of battle.

"Take your sisters along with these marines and help the guards take care of the boars, I will deal with the rest of the Equestrian forces." He said walking over the hill to see the retreating masses heading to the ships.

'Those are not Equestrian ships, hmm lets see what I can find out.' Dark pondered and flashed away to see what he could find.

(Meanwhile in the eastern block of the Imperium.)

"Forward stallions in the name of the Imperium! CHARGE!" The captain of the Lunar Guard yelled while charging into the fray with his stallions and mares. When the two armies met the sound of metal clashing along with the thunder of storm cannons exploding in the enemy ranks filled the air.

Captain Night Stalker of the 4th Imperial Guard Regiment, a earth pony stallion watched with a smile on his face as a squad of Strike Marines smashed into their reserve forces along with a Brigade of Lunar Marines 2nd Regiment. He ducked a swing from a boar, he turned and bucked his snout into his skull making he fall to ground while Night took the advantage and drove his sword into the boars head.

He looked up to the skies and saw a large amount of griffons coming towards the shore, for a brief moment he feared that their allies had turned on them only for the griffons to attack the boars landing ships with sword and rifle. He smiled relived that some friendly faces had finally come to their aid, he cheered with this regiment as the ships were set ablaze by griffon forces before rejoining the battle.

(With Luna)

The empress of the Imperium smiled seeing their long lost allies finally come to their aid. She could see the war galleons and frigates laying waste to any boar ships that tried to escape, she watched with a satisfied smirk as one of the larger boar ships exploded in a brilliant ball of fire.

"These fools have made the biggest mistake of their lives to attack my subjects and our home, I will see to it theirs burns to ash." She promised to herself just as a flash went off behind her, She turned to see one of her marines standing there with a beaten Equestrian captain.

"Why have you brought this filth of my sisters to me marine?" She demaned while he took off his helmet and clicking it on his flank.

"Empress Luna we are not under attack by Equestria." Dark Star stated while Luna looked on confused.

"Then who are we under attack by and why are they in Equestrian uniforms?" She asked glaring at the beaten captain.

"It seems that my brother has escaped with the help of a certain changeling that Im sure your familiar with?" He ground out kicking the captain hard in the side.

"Chrysalis." She simply stated while he nodded.

"Yes ma'am and from what this worm has told me they will be launching attacks on Equestria and the Crystal Empire along with attacking our allies as well dressed as our guards and other various uniforms to try to pit us against each other." He said gravely while her eyes flew open.

"By the moon they're trying to start a world war! THOSE FOOLS!" She said and looked back at the griffon forces.

"Dark Star get down there and tell those griffon their home is about to be attacked by soldiers dress as our guards hurry! I will send a letter to Tia and our other allies of this coming threat!" She said quickly bringing up some paper and ink while writing their various allies hoping it wasnt to late.


	13. Chapter 13

(Equestria)

Celestia was extreamly confused at the moment looking at the two letters one was a declaration of war on her nation by her sister and then another was a plot against her and the crystal empire by the old changeling queen and Shining Armor trying to pit them against each other telling her to ignore the other letter. It also said that Dark along with a company of Lunar Marines and Strike Marines were on their way to assist and would explain everything.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Kay busted into the room.

"Princess! A large army of griffon and ponies marches this way, also we got word of another detachment of the same army heading for the Crystal Empire!" He said panting.

"Have we any word from our allies?" She asked as he shook his head.

"No princess all communication have been cut off, we have a battlion engaged with the army headed here now but they cant hope to hold out very long. Princess Cadence has sent two divisions of Crystal soldiers to meet with their enemy. What are you orders princess?" He asked just when they heard a ruckus outside.

"HEY YOU CANT GO IN-CRASH!" Celestia looked up just as the doors were opened to see a squad of Lunar marines.

"Princess Celestia, Empress Luna sends her apologies and wishes to help with this filth that is attacking your lands." The leader of the squad whos voice she recognized as Dark Star.

"Thank you captain I will thank my sister personally after all of this is over with but for now I have a situation on my hooves." She said leading him over to a map along with Kay.

"Kay what can you tell me so far?" Dark asked.

"Right now we have some stallions engaged with the army right now but they will not last long against the enemy and we dont have enough capable fliers right now to support them." He stated with worry and looked over at Dark who was nodding.

"Then you shall have your fliers." He smirked and tapped his ear.

{Sister Helena take your company and go to the aid of Celestia's forces, I'll send you the coordanates stand by.} He radioed and waved his hoof over the map and then tapped it.

{Coordanates recived Brother Dark, may Luna guide you in your cause} She said making him smile.

{As with you sister} Dark stated and looked back over at the princess.

"Celestia what other news do you have for me? What of the Crystal Empire?" He asked getting worried look.

"They have sent two divisions to meet with their enemy who are two days out Im sending a guard unit to support them as soon as my commanders can round up their stallions."She said getting a grunt from them.

"Tell them to stay here I have a Imperial Guard detachment already waiting for orders, just say the word and I will have them reenforce the Crystal troops." He said getting a nod from her.

"Very well, Sargent Victus go inform the guard they are to board the trains and meeth with the princess there, Celestia will send word to Cadence." He commanded getting chest thump from the sargent.

"Yes my lord." He said and ran out the door.

"How many soldiers have you brought with you Captain Star?" Celestia asked as Dark turned to her.

"I have just as the letter sent to you has stated two companies of marines but I asked if I could take a legion of Imperial guard with me." He said as she cocked an eyebrow.

"How many are in a legion Dark?" She asked getting a few growls from the stallions.

"Over 100,000 strong along with Storm cannon support." He said getting confused looks.

"Dont worry about it my soldiers just need transport and they will do the rest." He said getting nods.

"Very will then what will you and your company do while your here then?" She asked while he smiled.

"Im going home Im sure my sister is worried about me and my land has plenty of room to spare for my soldiers we will leave as soon as a train is avalible." He said and turned taking his men with him heading for his company leaving the two alone.

"I have to say princess I feel a lot better knowing the Imperium is helping us, from the rumors Ive heard they are a fighting breed with war in their blood since the begining of its foundation." Kay said getting a nod from Celestia.

"Indeed my sister's ponies are a warrior people, I still cant believe they were able to stay hidden from me for so long it crazy." She said while he nodded looking over the map.

"Although I dont see how one company of pegasus will change this battle." He stated off handily.

"We must have faith in them Kay, Im sure my sister has trained her soldiers to be the best of the best." Celestia stated but even she had her doubts.

"I assure you sister my marines are the best soldiers in the world." Celestia turned to see Empress Luna standing in the doorway in Imperium armor.

"LUNA!" Celestia yelled happily trotting up to her sister pulling her into a hug.

"It has been a while sister, Ive missed you so much." Celestia smiled holding her sister.

"Yes and I you sister, though I really must appologize for the first letter. When my nation was attacked by Equestrian guards with the boars I thought you lost your mind to attack my home." She said getting a shocked look from Celestia.

"Equestrian Guards? I would never attack your home Luna, when I got your letter I was so confused myself. Im just glad that it wasnt true." Celestia sighed looking over her sister. She was in the same type of armor that Dark was in except more regal.

"I know once my Strike Marines finish off the intruders we must find you ex-captain of the guard and- by the night! Where has Dark Star gone!?" She yelled and turned to see said stallion walk in.

"Yes Empress Luna." He said thumping his chest.

"Captain you will go with the guard to secure my niece from Shining and Chrysalis, take a squad with you and make preperations I will not have my familly take by these low lifes. Dismissed." She ordered while he thumped his chest.

"Of course Empress none will get past me." He stated trotting out the chamber to pick his stallions.

"Sister get the largest passenger cars or cargo fraights you have to get my forces to the Crystal Empire post haste, we cannot delay." She spoke pacing while her sister nodded heading to contact the right ponies leaving Luna alone with Kay.

"So you are the one that has stolen my fair Twilights heart." She started making the chief scout gulp.

(With the Equestrian battalion)

"Get another company over there now! We cant let them flank us, hold the line stallions! HOLD THE LINE!" The captain yelled at his soldiers, they had to by time for reenforcements to arrive or Equestria was doomed.

''SISTERS STRIKE FROM THE SKY!"

He watched in awe when a company of strange pegasus slammed right in the middle of the massive army cutting swaths of ponies and griffons alike.

"THE IMPERIUM IS HERE! RETREAT FALL BACK!"

"COWARDS STAND AND FI-AHHHH!"

"DEATH TO THE ENEMY LEAVE NONE ALIVE SISTERS! FOR THE IMPERIUM!"

Captain Shield Shatter watched the chaos unfold in from of him while the strange pegasus from the Imperium killed everything in their reach.

As the battle drew to a close she saw the company of pegasus killing any left alive on the field that wasnt in Equestrian armor while helping any of the wounded off the field, as what looked like the leader of the company trotted up to him.

"Are you the one in charge of these stallions?" She asked making him shrink back a little in fear.

"Yes ma'am I am." He said getting a nod from her.

"You did well today captain, I am sister Helena of the 3rd company Strike Marines, of the Lunar Imperium. You and your stallions are very brave to take on such a force like this or very foolish, never the less the day is won captain and your reenforcements will be here shortly. My sisters and I have business elsewhere good day captain." She stated walking ove to one of her other comrade while Captain Shield plopped down just when a group of his stallions came up behind him.

"Wow those mares are awesome and hot! If this is the kind of mares the Imperium have sign me up." One said when they heard a snort behind them making them turn to see one of the sisters with a beaten stallion on her back.

"The likes of you could never get in or pass the Imperial Guard much less Brother Darks training. Take your wounded so I may join my sisters I have other battles to go to." She said while one of the other guards came and took his friend before watching the mare trott over to her sisters.

"She digs me." The stallions spoke getting a groan from his friends.

"Lets go sisters we are needed at the Cystal Empire." Helena spoke before her and her sisters took flight just when a division of Equestrian guards crested the hill and stopped looking at the destruction of the field along with the dead and wounded.

(Crystal Empire 2 days later)

Cadence was pacing back and forth through the throne room while her soldiers went to meet with the enemy. She had one division going to hit them head on while the other swept around to its left and right splitting in two while during the over of night hitting their flank during the night while the main force charged them. Right now she was waiting on her division commanders to respond to her.

"Well well well it looks like you actually got a army up and running HONEY!" Cadence turned to see Shining Armor along with Chrysalis standing there with a squad of Changeling with them.

"Well I may not have Equestria but I always did want to live in a real castle." Chrysalis said giving Cadence a fanged grin.

"Like I will let you just take my home!" Cadence growled charging up her horn getting into a attack position that Big Momma tought her.

"Fine I was hoping I wouldnt have to hurt you Cadence but I can see the time for talking is over." Shining stated making Cadence growl.

"Make it quick Shining my changelings have been out manuvered by the Crystal Soldiers and the lines are quickly collapsing." Chrysalis said getting a nod from Shining.

"Sorry babe but this looks like the end for- SMACK!

"If your think Im going down without a fight you are saddly mistaken Shining Armor!" Cadence said hopping from one hoof to another.

"Your going to regret that Cadence." Shining said charging at the princess and threw a punch only for her to side step it and throw him into the throne steps, hard.

Shining groaned and ran at Cadence again only for her to charge him as well both pulling back to deliver one hell of a punch, but Cadence disappeared flashing behind Chrysalis delivering one hell of a sucker punch to the queens face when she turned around sending her flying into a wall.

"That was for my wedding you bug." She said ducking under her ex-husbands sloppy punch and coming up with a powerful uppercut sending him once again flying.

"That was for allying yourself with this filth." She said smiling at her downed opponents before she was jumped by the squad of changelings that she forgot about.

Cadence let loose a powerful blast throwing the changelings off her and into the walls and floors cracking on impact. She could feel where one had stabbed her in the leg with a horn along with several cracked ribs, she was holding her side looking at Shining and Chrysalis with one eye while the other was swelling shut as they got up and stalked towards her.

"End of the road princess though I do admit it was a good fight." Shining said while they advanced on her.

BOOM!

FOR THE IMPERIUM!

Cadence watched as strange armored stallions crashed through the door smashing their way through the squad of drones and knocked the two aside.

"By order of the Empress you are to be shown no mercy for attacking her niece and all traitors are to be hangged so says the Empress of the Imperium." One stallions read off a scroll before putting it away.

"NOW MY BROTHERS ATTACK! KILL THESE INSECTS AND BRING THE COMMANDERS TO ME!" He roared while his soldiers jumped into battle crushing the squad of changelings while Shining and Chrysalis made their escape.

After the short battle Dark Star pulled his helmet off smiling down at Cadence.

"Dark Star?" She weakly stated rubbing a hoof across his face while he took hold of her hoof.

"Im here Cadence just stay with me ok? The doctor is coming." He assured getting a smile from her.

"What took you so long?" She laughed before hacking up some blood.

"Sorry had a delay at the station with some bugs before we got here." He smiled down at the princess.

"Now rest, captains orders. Dont worry about your forces I have mine that I brought with me going to help them now with the mop up." He said getting a sigh from the mare.

"Thank the maker and thank you Dark your my hero." She said smiling getting a laugh from him just when the doctor came to look her over and took her away as his brothers came to him.

"Brother-Captain?" Dark turned and smiled at them.

"Good job brothers now head to the train station our job is done here, I will join you later once Im certain the princess is no longer in danger and her forces get back." He stated getting a nod from his stallions.

"Very well Brother-Captain." He heard Solar say while leading the stallions out of the room and to the station.

(4 days later)

Cadence opened her eyes to see much to her surprise Dark Star with his head sound asleep on her bed making her smile at the look of peace on his face just when a nurse walked in and smiled.

"Oh your highness your awake, Im glad to see your ok." She whispered watching the mare reach out and run her hoof over the large stallions mane.

"He hasnt left your side since his stallions left to head back to the Imperium two days ago." She whispered.

"Really how long have I been down?" She asked while Cadence continued to run her hoof along his mane while the nurse checked her over.

"Four Days princess." She quietly stated looking over at the stallion.

"He didnt sleep till early this morning." She smiled at the shocked look on her face.

"Your so lucky to have such a special somepony, and from the Imperium at that. I wonder if all their stallions are like him." The nurse mused missing the blush on the princess face.

"Um no he's not my special somepony, he's a family friend." Cadence explained though never stopped her petting.

"Oh my apologies princess but the way you two are it just looks so touching." The nurse apologized.

"Its fine but we can only hope the stallions of the Imperium are like- She was cut off when he snuggled into her stomach.

"Mmm Pinkie."

Cadence smiled at the tired stallion while the nurse giggled and left the room. Once they were alone she looked over Dark and got a little blush at the defined muscle on the stallion lay on her stomach while she ran her hoof through his mane.

"Maybe in another life Dark." She whispered to herself feeling him pull her closer to him while a content smile came to his face.

(6 hours later)

Dark woke up expecting to find his pregnant wives laying down in their bed back in the Imperium but instead found it to be dark outside and he was snuggled up to the princess of love herself making him jump a little.

He slowly climbed out of bed with a practised ease and looked over the mare that had her back to him.

"Come on Cadence you got to wake up, everypony is worried about you." He whispered covering the mare up more so she wouldnt catch a chill.

"Captain Dark Star? Im glad your awake, Princess Cadence woke up earlier this afternoon and she checks out. She's going to be ok." The doctor whispered getting a nod from him.

"Very well I will have a few stallions guard her till she is better. I have no doubt that the traitors and the insect will try to assassinate her while she sleeps. I will double the guards." Dark said walking away and around the corner never seeing the evil smile on the doctors face as he walked towards the sleeping princess.

"Long live the hive." He said raising a dagger before bringing it down.

SHUNK!

Cadence woke up hearing gagging sound only to see a doctor with a sword sticking out of his chest and a hoof on his mouth. She saw the doctor had a dagger in hoof about five inches from her head while Darks large hoof held the blade from killing her.

"You woke her you insect." She heard Dark Star growl and watched the sword push further out of his chest while she heard a muffled scream just when the doctor turned into a changeling making her gasp and roll out of bed. She watched Dark grab the changelings head with his magic and twist it with a sickening crack and let the body fall to the ground.

"Cadence are you- OOF!" Dark was cut off when Cadence ran into his chest crying after staring death in face twice after such a short time.

"Shhh its ok Cadence I got you." Dark said running his hoof down her mane trying to calm the sobbing mare down just holding her tight.

"I wont let anything happen to you Cade." He said making her snap her head up at him surprised, he hadnt called her that since before he left as a colt. He smiled down at her kissing her forehead.

"Im sorry Cade and I forgive you." He whispered in her ear making her cry harder and held him tight while he just pulled her into his lap after sitting down. They stayed like that for a little while before he led her away from the scene and had someone clean up the mess.

(Two days later)

Dark and Cadence smiled as they looked in on the wounded and gave thanks while praying for the dead.

"Thanks for staying to look after me till I was able to get out of bed Dark, you didnt have to you know. Im sure your wives are worried about you and Aunt Luna is wondering where you are." She mentioned while they walked to the castle.

"No it's fine Cade, The Empress knows where I am and the girls know as well. Once I explained what was happening and what almost happened Luna ordered me to stay till you were fit for duty." He smiled getting a nod from Cadence who was eating the reformed friendship they had lost after so long up. Dark stopped at one of the food stands licking his lips.

"Hey Cade you want some? My treat." Dark offered getting a smile from her as she limped over to him.

"Sure and thanks Dark after everything thats happened today and the past week its good to stop and enjoy what you have." She said smiling at the merchant.

"That'll be 5 bits please." The mare said while Dark tossed her the money and walked away to the castle.

"So Dark what were you doing before all this happened." Cadence asked making him stop dead in his tracks.

"SHIT I NEED TO GET IN TOUCH WITH GILDA!" He yelled and flashed to his chambers leaving a confused princess behind.

"Who's Gilda?"

(Later that day)

Dark was waiting by the train station when he saw the griffon on his mind step off, smiling he made his way through the crowd letting her catch site of him making his way to town. She smirked and gave chase knowing she loved the process of the hunt and he was all to happy to give her one.

All through the town they play cat and mouse till she trapped him by where the elements had set up the fair years ago.

"Now I got you Dark and your gonna tell me why it took so long for you to- WHAA!" She was cut off when he pounced and pinned her to the ground smirking down at her.

"Dont you know a cornered animal is the most dangerous?" He asked before leaning in capturing her lips letting her claws go as she wrapped him around his broad neck and shoulders flipping them over where she was on top still engaged in a lip lock before the need of air became to much pulling back with a pop.

"Wow now that is how you make up with someone." Gilda smiled looking down at the stallion.

"I aim to please." He grinned before sitting up.

"Im so sorry Gil for not getting in touch with you earlier, I had so many things happening here it completely slipped my mind." He apologized getting a light peck on the lips from Gilda.

"Its cool Dark I forgive you, so tell me whats been going on." She replied while he layed back down while she layed on his chest listening to him tell her what happened since they parted ways.

"Wow hows the Imperium? Havent really got a chance to see it since our battle with those ponies and boars knocking on our door." She spoke getting a sigh from him.

"A lot of first and fourth districts were heavily damaged but from what Pinkie says the repairs are going smooth. What of our other allies and what about your place?" He asked.

"Well since they got delayed in a storm we were prepared for them and beat them back with minimum casualties and damage to the city. As for the others they are fine but Glascow was heavily damaged from the attack, apparently they were attacked by griffons, boars, and ponies. They were almost overrun till Glidesdale came and relived them." She reported while he sighed.

"Im just glad they are all ok. So did your place make it out ok?" He asked getting a groan from her.

"No some freak rock from a catapult crashed right through my home! Im just glad I have war insurance." She smiled getting a nod from him.

"Well you know you can always crash at my place if need be in between your flights Gil." He said getting a grin from her before looking around and seeing it was dark out.

"Come on lets head inside it looks like it about to rain." He pointed out getting a nod from Gilda.

"No kiddin come on lets check in with the princess before heading to bed, besides." She replied slyly while nibbling on Darks ear.

"I want to pick up where we left off on last week." She said huskily in her before walking ahead of him swaying her hips with a smile on her face.


End file.
